Ternura
by Regina-Thirteenth Key
Summary: Summary completo no capítulo 1. Quando o tudo dá errado e mesmo o amor falha, deve restar sempre a ternura - para adoçar, consolar ou mesmo tornar possível seguir em frente. U.A.
1. Chapter 1Prologue

**Olá! (: Começo hoje a postar uma fanfic a mais - tantas fanfics, argh. Desculpem-me por ocupar espaços que outros autores aproveitariam melhor D:**

**É um vício.**

**Bem, vamos aos fatos.**

**  
**Ternura é uma fanfic que fala sobre as relações não apenas de amor, mas de amizade e fraternidade. É a história de quatro amigos, e mais que isso, quatro irmãos.

Essa fanfic conta a tragetória não tão cheia de glórias de cada um deles. Kagome, a filha pródiga, que vai embora deixando para trás seus amigos e seu coração, apenas para voltar anos depois à procura de redenção. Sango, a melhor amiga em quem todos se apoiam, mesmo que poucos percebam que ela também precisa de apoio - a garota que se recusa a perder. Miroku, o garoto galante e de vida duvidosa que procura mais do que um acerto de contas - procura vingança. E, por fim, Inuyasha, o jovem cujo coração foi partido na partida de Kagome, e aquele que mais sofrerá também com o retorno da garota, então mulher.

Deixo aqui a ficha técnica da fanfic, para que vocês decidam se vão seguir em frente com a leitura. Espero que decidam ler (:

**Título:** Ternura

**Autora:** Thirteenth Key - Regina N. Umezaki

**Shipper:** Ayam x Koug x Kago x Inuy x Kiky x Nara x Kagu x Kann / Rin x Sess x Sang x Miro

**Gênero:** Drama - Angst, Romance, Friandship. **Presença de relações homossexuais e Incesto. 'Desvirtuamento de Valores'.**

**Censura:** 15 +

**Beta-Reader:** Não há beta-reader.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens presentes na obra Inuyasha pertencem à Takahashi Rumiko.

**Sinopse:** Eles eram mais do que amigos - eram irmãos. Mas um deles foi embora e aquilo marcou fundo.

Aos que ficaram restou a dor e a missão de ir em frente. Cada um à sua maneira, eles tentam superar, esquecer, aguentar, e acima de tudo manter intacto o laço que os une, mas o tempo é um inimigo implacável e invencível. A vida joga duro, e eles começam a perder a batalha.

O tempo passa, e ela retorna, trazendo junto os problemas do passado e do presente. Quer, acima de tudo, ser aceita de volta.

Como aceitar, perdoar, seguir em frente?

Cada um por si, e todos ao mesmo tempo, eles tentam entender como tudo deu errado. Tentam fazer as pazes. Tentam viver.

Voltar ao passado é impossível, controlar o presente também. O futuro está nas mãos deles.

Mais do que o amor e a paixão, quando tudo se vai, deve restar a **ternura**. Para adoçar, para consolar, e acima de tudo, para que seja possível seguir em frente.

**N.A.:** A trilha sonora dessa fanfic envolve algumas músicas em especial. Indico principalmente _No Boundaries, na voz de Adam Lambert ou Kris Allen _e_ Shine On, por The Kooks._ A primeira pela letra, a segunda pelo som.

_Boa leitura._

**Ternura**

**  
Thirteenth Key**

**Prólogo**

_'Você se foi, mas eu te encontrei em outra pessoa. Eu vou sobreviver. - Inuyasha'_

O coração, pensou Inuyasha, vendo um avião partir ao longe, era facilmente quebrado. Talvez o ele fosse como cristal. Quando você o apreciava sem tocá-lo, ele era inútil, e quando você o apertava demais com medo deixá-lo cair no chão, ele se quebrava entre seus dedos e os pedaços machucavam suas mãos.

Suspirou. Ela tinha ido embora, sua querida Kikyou. Para um lugar onde seria feliz. Para um lugar longe dele.

O aeroporto internacional de Tókio estava lotado àquela hora do dia. Ele ajeitou a gola da blusa, puxando-a de maneira que cobrisse parte do rosto. Fazia frio. Virou-se para ir embora, e acabou esbarrando em uma pessoa que passava por ali.

Olhou-a para pedir desculpas, e ficou sem fala.

Por um instante, pensou num filme romântico qualquer em que a mocinha desiste da viagem para longe no ultimo instante, mas percebeu então que, infelizmente, não se tratava de sua amada Kikyou. Não, ele a tinha acompanhado até o último instante, na esperança de que ela desistisse, mas a mulher que ele há tanto tempo amava se fora, de qualquer maneira.

O que ele via era uma garota, tão jovem quanto ele, e com um belo sorriso. Kikyou quase não sorria, e aquilo fazia parte de seu charme.

Mas que belo sorriso tinha aquela garota!

-Você deve ser Kagome. –disse ele. Estranho reconhecê-la com tanta facilidade, mas a verdade é que a descrição dada pelo pai de Sango, sua grande amiga, era realmente precisa.

"Ela se parece com Kikyou".

Era irônico para ele perceber que uma garota tão parecida com a que ele amava chegasse justo quando seu coração se partia. Era mais irônico ainda que ele fosse a pessoa a levar uma e trazer outra em seu lugar, no mesmo dia, na mesma hora.

-Sim, sou eu. –disse ela. Que voz doce!

-Vamos. Seus pais estão te esperando.

Uma hora depois, eles estavam acomodados junto dos pais de Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango e ainda outro amigo, Miroku. Conversando, acabaram por se tornar bons amigos, os quatro.

Estranho que Miroku e Sango gostassem tão facilmente de Kagome, quando até o momento se mostravam tão agressivos em relação a Kikyou.

Irônico que Inuyasha sentisse tão pouca falta dela, mesmo que a amasse tão profundamente.

Mas o mais irônico de tudo foi perceber que antes do fim da noite, amava Kagome com tanta força quanto amara antes Kikyou.

**Capítulo Um - Partida**

_"Eu vou embora, e isso vai te machucar, mas meu coração vai sangrar mais que o seu, então talvez você possa seguir em frente sem mim...-Kagome"_

_Um ano depois..._

Já era noite quando os quatro adolescentes chegaram à casa de Kagome. Ela, sorridente como sempre, deixou os olhos pousarem sobre as faces de seus melhores amigos. O ano que acabava naquela noite tinha sido o melhor da vida dela, e sem dúvida também da vida de seus companheiros. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto perfeito, e ela abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas foi interrompida pela voz brincalhona e sedutora de Miroku.

-Foi o melhor ano que já vivi.

Ao lado dele, um rapaz de cabelos prateados sorriu em concordância. E a poucos passos deles uma garota fungou.

-Sango, o que foi? Não gostou desse ano? Foi o melhor, não negue! Simplesmente perfeito. – a voz do garoto de cabelos prateados era macia e um tanto imponente, assim como a figura dele em si.

-É claro que eu gostei desse ano. –ela viu os primeiros fogos começarem a surgir no céu já negro. Vermelho, verde, prata. As cores se misturavam, se agitavam, caíam e sumiam aos poucos, em clarões e ruídos excitantes. –É só que... Bem, deixa pra lá.

Inuyasha, o garoto imponente, começou a pedir que ela explicasse aquela atitude, mas a lágrima no rosto de Kagome se transformava aos poucos em um filete, para manchar o rosto e escorrer pelo queixo até pingar no colo.

-O que foi, Kagome? –perguntou ele, tirando a lagrimado rosto da garota e acariciando a face macia. –Porque as lágrimas?

Ela pensou no ano que se passara, na amizade profunda que conseguira compartilhar com aquelas três pessoas. Pensou na dor que sentia, pensou na dor que imporia a eles. Pensou em tudo pelo que passara, e pensou em tudo pelo que passaria. Ela tentou sorrir, tentou mentir, mas não conseguiu. Por fim, as palavras que ela temia saíram por seus lábios, sem sua permissão, e rasgando a garganta enquanto passavam.

-Eu vou embora.

Sango abraçou a si mesma, por saber que ninguém faria aquilo por ela.

Miroku pôs as mãos nos bolsos e baixou o olhar, triste, chocado, traído. E desejou saber por que sentia tanta vontade de abraçar Sango, e tirar aquele olhar triste do rosto dela.

Inuyasha passou a mão que limpara a lágrima de Kagome pelos cabelos longos e perfeitos, num ato de irritação.

-Quando? –perguntou, numa voz quase fria.

-Amanhã. –Kagome tinha parado de chorar, mas seus olhos ainda brilhavam, cheios de lágrimas que ela se recusava a deixar que caíssem.

-Por que não me contou antes? –a voz dele se tornava cada vez mais acusadora, cada vez mais amarga. –Pretendia ir embora sem se despedir?

-Não! –disse ela, procurando desesperadamente por compreensão. –Eu só não podia... Não conseguia...

-Não conseguia nos dar o direito de preparação? Não conseguia pensar em mais ninguém além de você?

Sango deu um passo à frente, pronta para defender Kagome, mas Miroku a impediu com o braço. Ele a olhou nos olhos, com um pedido silencioso. Aquela briga não era deles. Não era o segredo que incomodava Inuyasha. Era a partida iminente, era a separação imposta a ele sem a chance de preparação.

Inuyasha amava Kagome.

Um amor profundo, que enlaçava seu coração como uma corrente, que o prendia a ela com força.

Se separar dela não fazia parte de seus planos para o ano novo.

Sango compreendeu aquilo também, então parou e apenas observou. Miroku enlaçou sua cintura e a puxou para um abraço, escondendo o rosto em seus cabelos castanho-escuro brilhantes. Ela enterrou o rosto no peito do amigo, e esperou que a briga de Inuyasha terminasse.

Kagome olhava-o como se fosse a primeira vez. Nunca vira seu amigo com tanta raiva. As mãos dele, fechadas em punhos, estavam tão apertadas que cortavam a circulação de sangue, ficando brancas. Ela levantou a mão para tocá-lo no rosto como ele tinha feito com ela, para acalmá-lo e acariciar aquela face de anjo caído.

E sua mão foi afastada antes de chegar ao destino.

-Você diz que vai embora e espera que eu a deixe me acariciar como se eu fosse um animal sendo abandonado? Como se eu fosse uma criança sendo consolada?

Palavras como aquelas machucavam mais do que ela estava disposta a admitir, mas Kagome segurou as lágrimas mais uma vez. Ela baixou a mão e ergueu o rosto, empinando o nariz numa atitude quase infantil de auto-proteção.

-Se não quer que eu o toque, tudo bem. Mas não me culpe porque eu vou embora. Você não sabe meus motivos, não tem o direito de me julgar.

Por saber que ela estava certa, e por achar que seu orgulho naquele momento era mais importante do que a amizade da garota que ele amava profundamente e que partiria dali a algumas horas, Inuyasha levantou o rosto também. Não havia lágrimas, apenas frieza e distância.

-Tem razão. Eu não sei suas razões. Não sei por que você não me deu o direito de perguntar, e eu não vou pedi-lo agora. Seja feliz, Kagome. Se você conseguir.

Ele se virou, e mesmo que cada passo dado fosse uma facada em seu peito, Inuyasha foi embora. Kagome permaneceu em silêncio até que ele virou a esquina e sumiu de vista.

Sango foi até ela e a abraçou em silêncio. Miroku pôs novamente as mãos nos bolsos, sem saber como agir. Quando as duas se separaram, ele se aproximou. Mesmo que Kagome fosse sua amiga, quase sua irmã, ainda doía um pouco saber que ela esperara até a última hora para avisar que ia partir. Ele estendeu a mão para ela, pronto para uma despedida formal, mas quando ela se atirou sobre seu corpo num abraço desesperado, abraçou-a de volta como se não pudesse soltar seu corpo sem perder uma parte de si mesmo. O que de certa forma acontecia.

Não houve palavras. Depois de algumas lágrimas e mais algum tempo no abraço apertado, ele também se foi.

Sango ficou. Até de manhã, quando Kagome foi embora.

Será que Kagome sabia, naquele momento, o que se passava na cabeça da amiga? A dor que se acumulava no coração dela? A impotência que ela sentia?

Quando o sol nasceu, apesar das orações silenciosas que Sango fez, pedindo que o tempo parasse naqueles últimos momentos com sua amiga, com sua irmã, apesar de não haver laços de sangue.

Quando Kagome entrou no carro dos pais e foi embora, Sango caminhou lentamente para casa. Pensou um pouco sobre como sua vida seria, mas não conseguiu ver muito longe. Era a garota no carro o laço invisível que a unia a Miroku e Inuyasha. Não sabia quanto mais a amizade com eles duraria sem a presença alegre e carinhosa de Kagome.

Ela chegou em casa. O pai a abraçou assim que passou pela porta. Ele era amigo do pai de Kagome, e soube que eles iam embora tempos antes daquele dia triste. Sango também soubera, mas preferira esperar Kagome dizer algo. O que tornara ainda mais doloroso quando ela dissera. O fato de ela ter dito tão tarde.

Miroku acordou com vontade de se meter em problemas. Pegou o carro da mãe e saiu ainda de madrugada. Não sabia para onde ia, mas quando chegou lá, soube que estava no lugar certo. Vários carros se alinhavam numa extremidade de uma rua plana e longa. Uma corrida perfeita, de adrenalina, e rápida o bastante para que ele extravasasse a raiva e voltasse para casa antes que a mãe acordasse e desse pela falta do carro. E do filho.

Motores roncaram e ele afundou o pé no acelerador. Quase derrapou na pista, que estava molhada pela chuva que ele não sentira na noite anterior, ainda tomado pelo torpor da perda de uma grande amiga. Não ligou. A morte seria perfeita naquele instante.

Quando ele cruzou a linha de chegada, o primeiro de todos, não teve pressa em pisar no freio. Quando parou, não ouviu os elogios ou as perguntas que lhe fizeram. Quando perguntaram se ele voltaria e lhe explicaram as regras do lugar, ele apenas acenou em concordância.

Dinheiro para poder participar? Ótimo, era justo. Dinheiro se ganhasse? Melhor ainda.

Ele voltou para casa pronto para sair na manhã seguinte, ansioso por aquilo, pela velocidade e o esquecimento que ela proporcionava.

Adormeceu sem sonhos.

Inuyasha não dormiu. Ficou a noite toda de olhos abertos, ouvindo os barulhos na rua, esperando ouvir o ruído familiar dos passos de Kagome. O ritmo lento e calmante do coração doce que ele sabia ter machucado. Mas não ouviu nada, o que aumentou sua própria dor.

Ao amanhecer, ele ficou ali, olhando o teto de seu quarto e pensando na idiotice que fizera.

Nem ao menos sabia para onde ela fora.

Enterrou a cara no travesseiro e, apesar de protestar mentalmente contra aquela reação ridícula, deixou rolar uma lágrima amarga.


	2. Chapter 2

Olá (:

O segundo capítulo de Ternura é um dos meus favoritos. Dramático, triste, talvez até irritante. Espero que gostem e comentem.

Uma Marca No Mundo também vai ser postado hoje (:

Mariana, obrigada pelo comentário.

Nicole, obrigada (: Eu não curto muito água com açucar, então no final das contas acabo ficando no drama. Que bom que você gosta!

Meyllin, valeu por comentar (: Que bom que você gostou do meu jeito de escrever! Tenho tentado melhorar a cada fanfic (:

Cosette, agradeço o comentário (: E, de fato, essa é uma fanfic muito dramática, tanto que eu a coloquei como Angst. A verdade é que tudo o que puder dar errado, vai dar errado. O:

Enjoy :D

**Ternura**

**Thirteenth Key  
**

**Capítulo Dois – Conseqüências**

"_Ainda dói, e talvez nós nunca sejamos os mesmos, mas o fato de podermos escolher entre seguir em frente ou chorar o passado significa que ainda há esperança por trás do sofrimento e da dor. - Sango"_

_Seis meses depois..._

Sango acordou com dor de cabeça. Era seu aniversário de 18 anos, mas ela se sentia infeliz. Depois da partida de Kagome, não houvera contato. Nem ao menos uma ligação. Ela se perguntava por quê. Recusou-se a perguntar ao pai, apesar de saber que ele sabia o que se passava.

Levantou-se mesmo apesar da vontade de ficar ali para sempre, e vestiu-se como em qualquer outro dia. Camiseta branca, calça jeans, tênis de corrida. Mas, por algum motivo, não teve vontade de correr. Ela pegou as chaves do carro do pai, sabendo que naquele dia em especial ele não sairia.

As ruas estavam calmas, mesmo sendo manhã. Ela pensou em ir à casa de Miroku ou Inuyasha, mas lembrou-se que o primeiro não falava com ninguém há mais de quatro meses e o segundo não estaria disposto, o que já acontecia há seis meses.

Passou por uma rua plana e longa. A mesma rua por onde Miroku correra meses atrás. Viu-o no fim da rua, conversando com pessoas de aparência duvidosa. Recusou-se a olhar para ele, mas o sinal vermelho a forçou a parar. Não queria ouvir a conversa, mas não pode deixar de perceber o que se passava.

-A corrida de hoje é quente. Vai ter gente grande, Miroku. Se você ganhar, vai ganhar mais que dinheiro. Vai ganhar respeito.

-Não me importo com nenhum dos dois, desde que eu tenha satisfação.

O coração de Sango disparou, e ela virou-se para olhá-lo. Foi naquele momento que ele percebeu sua presença, e por um instante seus olhos se cruzaram.

Ela pediu silenciosamente que ele negasse o que ela via, que ele fosse até lá e dissesse que estava tudo bem. Nada aconteceu.

Miroku se virou para um dos homens com quem conversava e disse:

-Estarei aqui.

*

Ela não conseguiu se impedir, não conseguiu encontrar uma boa desculpa para não tentar impedi-lo. A verdade é que mesmo os meses de distanciamento não haviam afetado o que Sango sentia por Miroku. Ela o amava como a um irmão, e não podia, não conseguiria deixar que ele se arriscasse daquela forma. Quando seu carro parou ao lado do dele, a escuridão não pôde esconder que àquela altura o automóvel já mostrava os primeiros sinais de modificações para as corridas. Ela viu o olhar surpreso e depois raivoso que o moreno lhe lançou.

-Sango. O que faz aqui? –perguntou ele, aproximando-se cuidadosamente.

-Vim de impedir de entrar nessa loucura. É por isso que não retorna minhas ligações, Miroku? É por isso que se afastou de mim e de Inuyasha? Essas corridas... Elas são perigosas, não são? –ela queria parar de falar para prestar atenção na face dele, para ter certeza de que ainda era Miroku, mas o medo falava mais alto.

-Não é da sua conta. Não mais. –respondeu ele, desviando o olhar. O que ela fazia ali? Não era lugar para ela. –Volte para casa, Sango.

-Não! –disse ela, quase insultada pela falta de emoção com a qual ele falava com ela. –Você é meu amigo. Eu não vou deixar você aqui, Miroku!

-Você não pode me impedir. –disse ele, entrando no carro.

E a decisão veio do nada.

Ela entrou em seu próprio carro e pegou um maço de dinheiro. Ouvira comentários sobre novatos em grandes corridas. Preço baixo para entrar, porque eram diversão garantida. Eram carne fresca pronta para o abate.

Ela atirou o dinheiro na mão do homem com quem vira Miroku conversar naquela manhã.

-Vou entrar.

O homem apenas concordou. Não se importava com os motivos dela. O que era importante já lhe pertencia. O dinheiro.

Miroku viu a movimentação em torno do carro de Sango, os curiosos chegando perto para ver a garota que entrava na corrida mais esperada daquela semana.

Corrida quente, era o que diziam. Entrar ali sendo um novato era quase morte certa. Os corredores eram conhecidos não apenas por seu talento no volante, mas também por outros pequenos fatores.

Eles jogavam sujo.

-Você está louca? –disse ele, saindo do carro e indo até a janela do motorista, encarando-a com uma raiva intensa borbulhando por baixo dos olhos escuros. –Isso não é pra você.

-Nem pra você. –disse ela.

-Vá embora, Sango. Estou te avisando.

-Então vamos. Nós dois.

-Não. Eu vou correr.

-Então, -disse ela, destravando o freio de mão –Eu também vou.

-Sango... –ele estava muito próximo de partir para a violência. Talvez levá-la a força para casa... Pedir que algum amigo a segurasse até o fim da corrida.

-Se eu ganhar, -disse ela, olhando-o em desafio –Você para. Nunca mais volta a correr.

-Não. –disse ele. –Não vou apostar com você.

-Então tudo isso é só fachada? –perguntou ela, sorrindo ironicamente - O garoto mau vai fugir agora?

Aquelas palavras fizeram o efeito que ela esperava.

-Quando eu ganhar, você nunca mais volta aqui, e não se mete mais na minha vida. –disse ele, inclinando-se em direção ao carro dela e estendendo a mão.

-Se você ganhar, pensaremos nisso. –disse ela, selando o acordo pondo a mão na dele.

Miroku pensou em sair dali naquela hora, mas viu um homem se aproximar. Era encrenca, e ele sabia. Novamente, Sango reconheceu o moreno com quem seu amigo conversava de manhã.

-Se você ganhar, podemos conversar sobre outras corridas. –disse o homem, falando com Sango. –Me encontre na linha de chegada.

-Ela não vai ganhar, e não vai se encontrar com você. –respondeu Miroku. –Desculpe, Naraku, mas ela já tem companhia para depois da corrida.

-Ah. Entendo, você está com ela. –disse ele, não parecendo se incomodar.

Quando ele se afastou, Sango olhou o amigo com alguma desconfiança.

-O que foi aquilo?

-Aquilo foi o melhor corredor daqui te convidando pra sair. –disse Miroku, com raiva. –E você recusou.

-Não te pedi pra me defender. –disse ela.

-É, mas eu o fiz mesmo assim. –disse ele. –E agora ele espera que você me beije para provar que estamos juntos.

-Não vou te beijar. –disse ela, mesmo que a idéia não fosse de todo desagradável.

-Tudo bem, -disse ele, agarrando os cabelos de Sango e puxando-a para perto. –Eu faço tudo, você só assiste.

Foi um beijo violento. Não houve carinho, mas punição. O que não tirou o desejo, a vontade, a necessidade contida ali. Quando as bocas se separaram, Miroku se afastou sem uma palavra.

Os motores começaram a roncar.

Sango não sabia correr. Saiu em terceiro numa corrida de cinco, o que não era de todo ruim, mas não era nada bom. Os dois competidores atrás dela eram Miroku e Naraku. O primeiro esperava ganhar apenas dela. Não se importava mais com a corrida, desde que conseguisse tirá-la de seu pé. Em segurança.

O segundo queria ganhar.

Sango acelerou rápido, e foi seguida de perto por Naraku. Os cabelos dele estavam presos, tão longos quanto os dela. Ele virou com força, amassando a lateral dos dois carros. Do outro lado, Miroku freou para evitar a batida com a amiga.

Cinco segundos, e tudo acabou.

Miroku trocou de lado e ultrapassou Sango e Naraku passando entre os carros.

Naraku correu junto dele, tentando alcançá-lo.

Sango perdeu o controle do carro e bateu num poste, que caiu sobre o carro – e a rua.

Miroku ganhou a corrida antes de perceber a multidão se reunindo em torno do acidente. Naraku sorriria ao ver a cena se não estivesse irritado por perder para um iniciante.

Sango estava inconsciente. Acordou dois dias depois, numa cama de hospital. Os olhos doeram quando ela os abriu, tamanha a falta de uso. O branco impecável não ajudava muito.

Estava sozinha no quarto, mas havia um pequeno vaso ao lado de sua cama, com várias rosas vermelhas. O tom de sangue que as tingia trouxe de volta as lembranças do acidente, deixando-a enjoada. Pegando uma das rosas, que já começava a murchar, ela começou a relembrar cuidadosamente tudo o que acontecera.

A batida na lateral do carro. Ela lembrava. Naraku batera em seu carro, e por isso ela tinha perdido o controle, indo direto em direção ao poste de iluminação.

Um barulho na porta chamou sua atenção, e ela viu quando Miroku entrou. Parecia exausto, tinha olheiras e uma culpa que não era sua no olhar.

-Oi. –cumprimentou ela. –Foi você quem me trouxe para cá?

-Sim, fui eu. –respondeu ele, indo até ela. –Me desculpe Sango. Eu... Foi culpa minha.

-Não... Naraku bateu na minha lateral, e eu perdi o controle. Se a culpa não foi dele, foi minha. Eu te disse que era perigoso. Vai parar de correr?

-Não.

A resposta a chocou.

-Como assim? Você prometeu que ia parar se não vencesse.

-Eu venci. –disse ele. –Só percebi que você tinha batido quando já tinha cruzado a linha de chegada. Eu não vou parar, Sango. Mas você vai.

-Não! Eu não aceitei seus termos. Enquanto você continuar com essa idiotice, eu continuo! –a raiva começava a florescer novamente, mas ela respirou fundo.

Miroku também pareceu se lembrar de algo importante, pois abaixou a cabeça, desviando o olhar, e respirou fundo também. Quando falou novamente, a voz estava carregada de culpa e dor.

-Não, você não entendeu. Sango... O poste... Ele esmagou você. Tive até que chamar os bombeiros... É minha culpa. Desculpe, Sango. Droga, eu sinto muito! Não sei como posso me redimir...

-Do que você está falando, Miroku? –disse ela, analisando a flor com curiosidade. Depois daquele acidente, com alguma conversa, ela achava que conseguiria convencê-lo a parar de correr.

-Você não sente nada estranho, Sango? –perguntou ele, deixando-a surpresa ao mostrar um rosto coberto de lágrimas. Lágrimas de culpa.

-Não, não sinto nada. –prestando bem atenção, Sango percebeu que se sentia até bem. Provavelmente era o efeito da morfina.

-É esse o problema, Sango. Você... Suas pernas.

Ela parou para pensar um pouco, processando as palavras dele. Suas pernas? Elas estavam bem. Sango tocou-as, sentindo o tecido macio que as cobria contra as mãos. Elas estavam ali, inteiras.

Foi quando ela percebeu.

A rosa caiu no chão, as pétalas se soltando aos poucos. Uma lágrima percorreu o caminho dos olhos para a maçã do rosto, e depois o queixo. Pingou sobre o lençol, e Sango deitou-se novamente enquanto mais e mais lágrimas vinham.

Quando Miroku fez menção de se aproximar, ela gritou. De dor, de raiva, de tristeza. Gritou como se aquilo pudesse aliviar a dor que sentia por dentro, a impotência, o medo.

Sim, ela sentira as pernas, mas com as mãos.

Não sentiras as mãos sobre as pernas.

Desesperada, ela quebrou o vaso na mesa e fincou um pedaço de vidro nos lençóis brancos que cobriam a parte inferior de seu corpo. Uma mancha de sangue surgiu, se espalhando rapidamente pelo branco. Miroku tentou impedi-la, mas ela conseguiu se cortar mais três vezes antes que ele a controlasse.

-Me desculpe! É culpa minha. Minha!

Eles choraram juntos por mais algum tempo, até que uma enfermeira viu o que acontecia e o expulsou do quarto. Sozinha, depois de uma dose de tranqüilizantes, Sango olhou o teto e tentou racionalizar o que acontecia.

As pernas. Ela não as sentira, mesmo quando enfiara pedaços de vidro nelas.

Não sentia absolutamente nada.


	3. Chapter 3

Rélol! Cá estou novamente.

Nicole, obrigada por comentar, e prepare-se, porque de cenas pra chorar essa fanfic está cheia D:

Meyllin, valeu pelo review, e desculpe-me, mas ainda não é a hora para Sango e Miroku... ._. Não me odeie.

Cosette, siim, drama é meu forte, mesmo que não consiga ler tantos quando gostaria. Obrigada pelo review, por acompanhar e pelos elogios :D

No demais, enjoy! Reviews deixam escritoras felizes ._. Uma Marca no Mundo eu posto logo logo (:

**Ternura  
Thirteenth Key**

**Capítulo Três – Amargo**

"_Mesmo para quem observa de longe é possível ver as mudanças. Mesmo para quem chegou agora é impossível não se deixar envolver e sentir pela perfeição destruída. Você me deixaria ficar, e tentar te fazer feliz? -Sesshoumaru "_

Inuyasha não foi visitá-la no hospital.

Sango saiu de lá algumas semanas depois. Cada dia foi uma tortura, com a fisioterapia, os remédios, as perguntas. As visitas de amigos, os olhares de compaixão. Ela não queria nada daquilo.

Ela estava viva.

Aquilo para Sango era o bastante. Estava viva, então porque fingir que não conseguiria seguir em frente? Ela seguiria. E, ao que parecia, seguiria sozinha.

-Atenda, seu maldito playboy desgraçado! –sussurrou ela para o telefone em sua mão. Do outro lado da linha, uma voz sonolenta atendeu.

-Inuyasha falando.

-Seu idiota. Vai mesmo sumir assim? –a voz dela soava irritada, mas por trás da camada de amargura havia saudade.

-Sango? Você está bem? Precisa de alguma coisa? –a quantidade de perguntas que ele queria fazer não era pequena.

-Eu estou ótima. Viva. Me locomovendo bem. Agora vê se cala a boca e me escuta, seu cachorro vira-lata! Se você ousar me abandonar, -a voz dela começou a falhar, mas Sango se recusou a chorar – eu te mato!

-Sempre tão doce. –disse ele.

Era mentira. Ela se sentia amarga, dura, insensível. Não apenas nas pernas, mas no fundo do coração.

-Sério agora, Inuyasha. Não me evite. Não faça isso. Já dói o bastante ter perdido Kagome.

Era a primeira vez que tocavam no nome dela em quase sete meses. E doeu.

-Eu sei, Sango. Não pretendia me afastar tanto. Só... Não sei. Parecia certo. Não queria te chatear com minhas crises de depressão. Você não sabe o que ela significava pra mim. O que ela fez, nos abandonando, me machucou. –aquilo era algo que ele só estava confessando porque era Sango. Era sua amiga. Era sua irmã.

-Ela também me machucou. –ela sentiu que podia chorar agora. –Muito... E perder... Perder você só... Tornou as coisas piores!

-Você ainda tinha Miroku. –disse ele.

-Miroku não fala comigo há semanas.

Desde o dia em que eu tentei arrancar minhas pernas com cacos de vidro, pensou ela, mas não falou nada.

-E, -continuou ela – antes disso, já me evitava. É como se cada um de nós tivesse se afastado inconscientemente. É como se nossa amizade dependesse dela.

-Não deveria ser assim. –disse ele. –A partida dela devia ter nos unido, não nos separado.

-Nem tudo é como deveria ser. –disse ela, o amargo do coração aparecendo na voz.

-Você não merecia isso, Sango. –Não mesmo.

-E o pior é que nem valeu a pena. Ele continua correndo. Já até denunciei para a polícia, mas uma semana depois eles voltaram a correr no mesmo lugar. Não há nada que eu possa fazer, Inuyasha. Só não consigo... Não consigo desistir dele.

Ela ainda sentia o beijo dele nos lábios. Ainda sentia o gosto dele na boca. Não era certo desistir. Não podia ser.

-Não desista. Você não desistiu de mim, e eu me sinto um pouco menos patético.

-É. É verdade. E então, quando você vem me visitar? Não me diga que está com medo de ficar chocado com a beleza da minha nova cadeira de rodas! –ela riu, pois sabia que chorar não adiantaria. Aprendera isso depois de chorar muito.

-Não sei. Meu irmão veio visitar. Tudo bem se ele for?

-Claro. –fazia algum tempo desde a última vez em que vira Sesshoumaru. –E tragam alguma coisa pra comer, porque eu ainda não estou no apartamento novo.

-Apartamento?

-É. Vou me mudar. Você sabe, toda essa coisa de cadeira de rodas meio que me deixou dependente dos outros. Vou me mudar para um apartamento a alguns quilômetros do centro, todo mobiliado e planejado para uma deficiente. É melhor assim.

-Entendo. Quando for se mudar, me avise, certo? Não acho que devemos perder o contato de novo.

Quando ela desligou, o coração de Inuyasha parecia mais leve. No dia seguinte a visitaria, e aquilo o deixava menos triste de alguma maneira.

Levantou-se e foi até o quarto o irmão. Sesshoumaru estava sentado na cama, com um laptop no colo, digitando alguma coisa.

-Amanhã eu vou visitar Sango. Ela mandou levar você junto. –disse Inuyasha.

A semelhança entre eles era notável. Os mesmos cabelos longos, os mesmos olhos dourados, apesar de Sesshoumaru ter alguma frieza nos dele. Também tinha um rosto menos anguloso, já totalmente formado, ao contrário do irmão mais novo.

-Sango? Ela não tinha sofrido um acidente?

-Sim. Ela perdeu o movimento das pernas. Ouvi dizer que fisioterapia poderia ajudá-la, mas seria uma recuperação extremamente lenta. Ainda não perguntei se ela vai tentar. –disse o mais novo.

Sesshoumaru parou o que fazia e olhou o irmão.

-Pensei que ela fosse sua melhor amiga.

-É. Mas depois de Kagome... Bem, você se lembra de Kagome.

Sim, ele lembrava. Mas lembrava ainda mais de Sango, aquela garota de personalidade forte e sorriso intrigante. Detestava admitir aquilo, mas se lembrava dela muito bem.

Era quase deprimente ver que alguém com aquela força de espírito estaria presa sempre a uma cadeira de rodas. Sesshoumaru se levantou e foi até o banheiro. Inuyasha ouviu o chuveiro ser ligado e se dirigiu à porta. Ainda ouviu o irmão dizer:

-Inuyasha, não irei com você até lá amanhã.

-Por quê? –perguntou ele, virando-se na direção da voz do irmão.

-Porque eu vou para lá assim que sair daqui.

Inuyasha concordou e saiu. Pretendia tentar falar com Miroku o quando antes. E se Sango estivesse ocupada com seu irmão seria tudo mais fácil, mas já que ele planejava ir hoje, porque adiar o que faria de qualquer jeito? Iria procurar o amigo. Não falava com ele há muito tempo.

*

Sesshoumaru chegou à casa de Sango meia hora depois. Bateu à porta sem saber o que esperar, mas com certeza não esperou o sorriso de boas vindas que recebeu.

-Sesshoumaru! –a voz dela continuava alegre, e os olhos continuavam brilhantes. Mesmo alguém como ele não poderia deixar de sorrir de volta.

-Sango. –ele se pôs de cócoras diante dela, e apoiou os cotovelos nos braços da cadeira de rodas amigavelmente. Ela se inclinou e estalou um beijo em seu rosto.

-Senti sua falta, Sesshoumaru.

Aquele era o pequeno segredo deles. Nem mesmo Kagome tinha ficado sabendo daquela amizade. Talvez porque, com sua pequena habilidade de descobrir os sentimentos mais profundos das pessoas, a garota pudesse acabar descobrindo que Sesshoumaru gostava mais de Sango do que seria apropriado numa amizade.

-Também senti sua falta.

Muito. Demais. E ele conseguia se odiar por aquilo. Continuar gostando dela daquela maneira era quase errado. Ela estava em um momento difícil. A última coisa de que precisava era um amigo tolo pensando estar apaixonado.

Mas mesmo assim, ele não pôde deixar de estender a caixa que estivera segurando, um pequeno presente que trouxera de sua viagem aos Estados Unidos.

-Não precisava. –disse ela, pegando o pequeno globo de vidro. Manhattan se erguia lá dentro, coberta de neve. –Eu senti sua falta.

-Não tanto quanto eu senti a sua.

Nem de perto.

Eles entraram, e Sango não se opôs quando ele começou a guiar a cadeira. Foram até a sala, e ele se sentou, colocando-a de frente para ele.

-Você parece ótima. –Não era mentira. Mesmo sentada numa cadeira de rodas, Sango estava ainda mais bonita do que da última vez em que a vira. Os cabelos estavam amarrados, como sempre, e os olhos escuros brilhavam de alegria. Era como se estar paralítica não mudasse em nada a vida dela.

E ele não pôde deixar de concordar. Mesmo vendo-a naquele estado, ele não conseguia deixar de querer estar ali. Não conseguia se convencer a sair. Não conseguia se convencer a não fazer o que fora ali para fazer.

-Vamos. –disse ele, levantando-se e empurrando a cadeira dela para fora.

-Para onde? –perguntou Sango.

Confiava nele, mas mesmo assim a curiosidade falava alto.

-Dar uma volta. Passear. Aposto que não saiu muito desde que saiu do hospital.

Era verdade. O medo de ficar presa no meio da rua por não conseguir empurrar a cadeira para a calçada, o receio de ficar cansada demais para voltar para casa, a vontade de evitar os olhares.

Mas Sesshoumaru estava ali.

-Vamos. –disse ela, sorrindo.

Passaram a tarde toda conversando. E, quando voltaram para casa, ela parecia ainda mais feliz.

-Muito obrigada por isso, Sesshoumaru. –disse ela. –Você não sabe a importância que esse passeio teve para mim.

Ele não sabia, mas sabia a importância que tivera para si mesmo.

-Vamos, acho que você deve estar com fome. –disse ele.

Aquilo a fez olhar para baixo.

-Você não precisa fazer isso. –a voz sussurrada o fez perceber que ela estava prestes a chorar.

-Não estou fazendo isso por pena. Não ouse pensar nisso, Sango. Nunca pense dessa maneira, não sobre mim. Você sabe que eu não tenho pena.

-Sim, e isso só faz com que eu me sinta mais patética! –ela enterrou o rosto nas mãos, chorando como não ousaria chorar na frente de outra pessoa que não ele. –Você foi o único que não me perguntou sobre o acidente assim que entrou pela porta, Sesshoumaru. Foi o único que me levou para passear, e o único que se preocupou em me alimentar depois de uma tarde de diversão. Isso me torna o que? Pareço uma criança. Sou quase pior do que uma.

Ele se ajoelhou diante dela e ergueu seu rosto. Sango olhou os olhos dourados tentando parar de chorar, mas era quase humilhante velo ali, imponente, mesmo ajoelhado à sua frente.

-Pare de chorar. Agora.

A voz dele não era mais simpática, não era macia ou amigável. Era dura, dando uma ordem, e esperando ser obedecido.

-Não use esse tom comigo.

-Então deixe de ser idiota. Eu não faço nada por pena, não me vendo por piedade. Se eu te levei para passear, foi porque queria passear com você. Se eu não te perguntei sobre o acidente foi porque eu sabia que você me contaria quando estivesse pronta. E se eu quis cozinhar para você foi porque eu queria te matar de indigestão.

Ela riu daquilo, apenas uma risada fraca, que depois se transformou no riso que ele procurava. Mais calmo agora, Sesshoumaru limpou o rosto dela com os polegares, e encostou os lábios nos dela apenas por um segundo. Apenas o bastante para disparar o coração de Sango.

-Venha. Vamos comer.

Ela não questionou o beijo ou a comida, que nem foi ruim, no final das contas.

Quando ele se preparou para ir embora, Sango guiou a cadeira até a porta para acompanhá-lo. Daquela vez o beijo durou mais do que um segundo.

Bem mais.

Naquela noite, ela dormiu feliz. E sonhou com ele.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey!

Olá para voces. Desculpem a pontuaçao meio falha, estou sem meu computador, por hora. Pensei ter perdido o arquivo - cheguei até mesmo a colocar um aviso no lugar do capítulo quatro. Mas graças a uma amiga para quem eu tinha passado toda a fanfic, cá estou novamente. E pra quem leu isso e pensou 'OMG, E UMA MARCA NO MUNDO COMO FICA? '

Nao fica. Há. Brinks. O arquivo já tinha sido uploaded pro site quando meu pc deu pau. Nao se preocupem, em poucos dias eu posto. É só superar a preguiça, porque digitar nesse notebook do inferno com o til lá na putaquepariu é muito triste.

Nicole, obrigada por comenar :D Espero que continue gostando dos rumos dessa fanfic, porque serao muitos! Sango e Miroku sao um casal perfeito, nao nego, mas sempre tive um fraco por Sango e Sesshoumaru também. ._.

Cosette, valew pelo review :D... Que bom que nao teve ninguém odiando o shipper Sango x Sesshoumaru ._. Miroku terá seus dias ao sol, acho. Faculdade de que? Eu náo sei o que farei ainda ._. Tao triste. muito muito triste. Bem, espero que goste desse capítulo!

Meyllin, puts, que bom que voce curtiu o casal novo :D Mas lembre-se do Miroku sim, porque ele vai voltar *O*. A relaçao de Sango e Sesshoumaru é o que eu queria pra mim, sériao. ._. Thank you for the Review (:

Lili-chan, obrigada por comentar e espero que continue apreciando esse triangulo! Sobre minha escrita, MUITO obrigada. E legal ver que os leitores percebem a evoluçao que sofremos. Escrevi Uma Marca no Mundo uns dois anos atrás, e gosto de pensar que evolui. Mais ainda, fico lisonjeada em perceber que alguém notou minha evoluçao! Valeu mesmo (:

Sem mais delongas, Enjoy! Final de MnM em breve ;D

**Ternura  
Thirteenth Key**

**Capítulo Quatro – Vingança**

"_Há algo mais doloroso do que perceber que nada nunca será igual? Há algo mais triste do que entender que para seguir em frente é necessário deixar algo para trás? Eu queria tanto estar ao seu lado agora... -Miroku"_

Enquanto o irmão passeava com Sango, Inuyasha procurava Miroku. Sango não lhe contara sobre as corridas, mas quando ela falou da rua em que elas aconteciam ele soube aonde ir.

Miroku estava encostado num carro preto magnífico, esperando a primeira corrida começar. Era quase noite.

-Miroku. –Inuyasha cumprimentou-o com um aceno de cabeça.

-O que você faz aqui? –perguntou o moreno, olhando-o com curiosidade.

-Não te via há muito tempo. Vim te tirar dessa furada.

-Você viu o que aconteceu com Sango. Não vou deixar acontecer com ninguém mais. Saia daqui, Inuyasha. Você não vai me convencer a parar. Eu tenho meus motivos.

-Eu perdi Kagome também, Miroku. Perdi muito mais do que você. Ela era sua amiga. Eu a amava. Você era o único que sabia. É o único que sabe. Então, seja maduro. Eu não saí tentando me matar no volante de um carro, então porque você faria isso?

Miroku respirou fundo e olhou para o lado. Havia um outro carro, prateado, reluzente. Perigoso.

Ao lado dele, Naraku prensava uma garota contra a porta do passageiro, beijando-a de maneira quase selvagem. Ela não parecia se importar.

-O que foi? Ele roubou sua garota?

-Pode-se dizer que sim. –Miroku pensou em Sango. –Ele bateu na lateral de Sango. Ele a fez perder o controle do carro.

Inuyasha pareceu surpreso.

-E você ainda não partiu a cara dele? Tudo bem, eu faço isso. –ele foi em direção à Naraku, mas Miroku entre eles.

-Você está louco? Vai deixá-lo sair impune?

-Dois dias depois do acidente, eu acertei um soco nele. Um único soco antes de ser segurado por dois outros corredores. Ganhei isso de lembrança. –ele mostrou o abdômen, onde uma linha fina e branca marcava a pele clara. –Naraku manda nesse território. Força bruta não adianta aqui. Mexa com ele e você morre. Me disseram isso quando eu caí no chão, depois de enfiaram um canivete em mim.

-Então porque você continua aqui? –perguntou Inuyasha, forçando-se a respirar.

-Porque aqui eu faço dinheiro. Consigo ganhar o bastante para viver bem, fora da casa dos meus pais. Eu pretendo pegar o dinheiro que conseguir e usar para pagar uma cirurgia para Sango, Inuyasha. Vou pô-la em pé de novo. O preço é alto. Vai demorar alguns anos, mas eu vou conseguir.

-Mas porque aqui? Onde ele pode te matar com um estalar de dedos? –Inuyasha ainda não conseguia seguir o raciocínio de Miroku.

-Porque aqui, toda vez que eu ganho, eu consigo mais respeito. Eu consigo evitar correr contra Naraku sempre que é necessário, e vou continuar fazendo isso. Quando eu tiver respeito o bastante, e dinheiro suficiente, vou desafiá-lo. E quando eu ganhar, ele vai estar no chão. Quando eu superar a marca dele nessas corridas, ninguém vai me impedir de acabar com ele, e é exatamente isso que eu vou fazer.

Inuyasha ficou em silêncio, então ele continuou.

-Sango vai ficar um bom tempo naquela cadeira de rodas, Inuyasha. Quando eu tirá-la de lá, eu vou fazer o serviço completo. Ela vai voltar a andar, e talvez então nossas vidas possam seguir em frente. Isso deixou de ser sobre Kagome há semanas, quando aquele acidente aconteceu. Agora, eu estou aqui não para esquecer, mas para lembrar. E para me vingar. Ele vai pagar pelo que fez a Sango. E caro.

Inuyasha ficou calado. Não por achar o amigo maluco, não por estar convencido de sua insanidade, mas porque ele entendia. E via sentido.

Ele concordava com Miroku.

Quando os motores começaram a roncar, Inuyasha se afastou enquanto o amigo entrava no carro e dava a partida.

-Faça isso, então. E mantenha contato, cara.

Inuyasha se afastou tranquilamente. Ainda teve tempo de ver Miroku sair em primeiro lugar antes de sair dali. E conseguiu dar uma boa olhada no rosto de Naraku.

Ele era perigoso.

E, se houvesse justiça no mundo, ele sofreria.

*

O apartamento era lindo.

Sango não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver os móveis em estilo modernista, um estilo que ela sempre admirara pelas arestas vivas, pelas linhas retas, pelas cores impressionantes. Ao seu lado, Inuyasha soltou um assobio de aprovação.

-Kagura fez um bom trabalho. –disse ela.

Sesshoumaru entrou na casa empurrando a cadeira de Sango. Inuyasha não questionou a ação, mas anotou mentalmente um lembrete para conversar seriamente com o irmão mais velho. Ele estava em casa há apenas três meses e parecia não sair do lado de Sango. Aquilo era algo para se pensar.

Será que eles estavam juntos?

A pergunta dele foi respondida numa única frase:

-Quantos quartos há aqui, Sango?

Sesshoumaru fez a pergunta como se não significasse muita coisa, mas os três sabiam o que ele queria dizer.

Haveria espaço para ele ali?

-Ah, é verdade, você estava nos Estados Unidos quando começamos o projeto do apartamento. –disse Sango, sorrindo. –Falando nisso, porque você passou tanto tempo por lá?

-Um ano não é tanto tempo. –disse ele.

Apenas tempo o bastante para você criar laços afetivos com outros homens, pensou ele. Mas ficou em silêncio.

Apenas tempo suficiente para você parar numa cadeira de rodas, pensou Inuyasha, mas também ficou calado.

-Tempo o suficiente para eu sentir sua falta. –Ao contrário deles, Sango disse o que se passava em sua mente naquele momento.

-É impossível não sentir minha falta. –disse Sesshoumaru. –Com exceção de Inuyasha, que me odeia por que eu existo, todos costumam gostar bastante de mim.

-Eu não te odeio porque você existe. –disse Inuyasha, caindo na provocação do irmão. –Apenas não gosto muito de pensar que isso é um fato.

-Parem com isso, os dois. –Sango sorria, mas o aviso foi sério. –Há três quartos aqui, Sesshoumaru. Meu pai está se dando muito bem na Itália. Posso contar com ele para os gastos da fisioterapia e a manutenção e troca da cadeira de rodas, sempre que necessário. Ele só exige que eu pague as contas e dê uma olhada em meu irmão vez ou outra, para garantir que ele não fez nenhuma merda.

-Você pretende fazer isso como? –perguntou Inuyasha, uma vez que sabia que ela não era formada em nada além do colegial. E que tinha um irmão que mais parecia uma cria do capeta.

-Eu arranjei um emprego com algum futuro num lugar a poucas quadras daqui. É uma agência de viagens. –ela ignorou a parte da resposta que envolveria seu irmão.

-Como você pretende ir até lá todos os dias?

-Cinco dias por semana, Inuyasha. E eu já fui até lá várias vezes. É bem perto. Já me acostumei a empurrar essa cadeira por longas distâncias. –ela já tinha pensado em tudo. Não se arriscaria a sair de casa sem um lugar para ir e um método definido para chegar lá.

-Hm... Parece que sua vida está dando certo, então.

Miroku gostaria de saber. Ele nunca perguntava, mas nunca se negava a ouvir quando Inuyasha falava sobre Sango.

E ele falava muito.

Ele continuava correndo. E ganhando dinheiro, junto com respeito. Alguns chegavam a compará-lo a Naraku. O progresso era lento, porque essas vozes eram rapidamente caladas. Mas o pensamento estava rodando nas mentes dos corredores.

Sango também ouvia sobre Miroku, mas ao contrário dele, ela perguntava o que queria saber. Nunca na frente de Sesshoumaru, como Inuyasha percebeu bem rápido. Era como se Miroku fosse um passado do qual ela não conseguia se separar, e ela não quisesse juntá-lo a Sesshoumaru, que parecia ser seu presente.

Assim como Kagome. Nas semanas seguintes ao reatamento da amizade entre eles, haviam falado muito sobre a garota. Sango com Inuyasha, e Inuyasha com Miroku. Depois de muitos desabafos e várias dúvidas expostas, eles tinham parado de falar sobre ela. Não havia muito o que dizer. Ela não explicara a eles porque ia embora, e eles não sabiam mais se queriam saber. Preferiram chegar ao consenso de que ela tinha seus motivos. Jamais os feriria tão profundamente apenas por diversão.

Mas aquilo não mudava o fato de que a ferida estava ali. Cicatrizada, mas não curada. Era uma marca na relação deles, e na amizade que eles tinham.

Sesshoumaru começou a passear pelo lugar, sempre empurrando a cadeira de Sango. Inuyasha separou-se deles, indo fuçar os outros cômodos da casa. Eles foram até a cozinha.

-Vai ser meio incômodo cozinhar aqui.

-Para você. Para mim, é perfeito.

-Eu gosto de cozinhar para você. –disse ele. –Aproveite, porque normalmente eu não faço isso.

-Eu sei. –era verdade. Ela via como ele agia perto de outras pessoas. Sempre distante, sempre alheio aos sentimentos dos outros. Não que ele não soubesse. Apenas ignorava. Mas não quando se tratava dela.

-Então, como faremos? Vou ter que te trazer comida de casa? –perguntou ele, com um de seus raros sorrisos.

-Você pode tentar apertar aquele botão ali. –disse ela, apontando um controle instalado junto do interruptor de luz.

Quando ele fez o que ela sugeriu, uma pequena plataforma se ergueu abaixo do fogão, levantando-o a uma altura confortável para alguém como ele.

-A altura também é ajustável. Pode diminuir ou aumentá-la até certo ponto. Achei que seria injusto obrigar convidados e hóspedes a se virar nesse lugar. –disse ela.

-Gostei. –disse ele. Sesshoumaru não economizava elogios, mas evitava gastá-los à toa.

-Quanto tempo mais você vai ficar no Japão, Sesshoumaru? –a pergunta dela tinha outras escondidas, mas ele as ignorou.

-Quanto tempo for preciso.

-Quanto tempo? –insistiu ela. –Quero saber quanto tempo ainda tenho. Você sabe... Não quero me acostumar com você por aqui, não sabendo que você quer seguir com a carreira em medicina.

-Já terminei a faculdade, Sango. Posso ficar aqui por quanto tempo quiser. Arranjaria um emprego com facilidade.

-Você não pode ficar. Não pelos motivos errados.

-Não farei isso. –prometeu ele. –Só irei embora quando achar que tudo está certo por aqui. Está bem assim?

-Certo. –era o máximo que conseguiria dele.

Sesshoumaru ouviu a porta bater de leve. Inuyasha tinha ido embora. Ele se abaixou para ficar no nível de Sango, e ela viu que a conversa ia ficar séria.

-Inuyasha foi embora. Agora, gostaria de te fazer algumas perguntas.

-Faça. –disse ela. Não havia como fugir, de qualquer maneira.

-Você sabe que faculdade eu fiz, certo?

-Sim, eu sei.

-Então, porque se recusa a deixar que eu te ajude?

-Porque você é meu amigo, não meu médico.

-Posso ser os dois.

-Não, não pode. –disse ela. –Um envolveria o outro até que o médico vencesse. Você passaria a se preocupar mais com a minha saúde física do que mental, e isso eu não suportaria. Você é meu melhor amigo, Sesshoumaru, e eu não quero, não posso perdê-lo. Nem mesmo minhas pernas valem esse risco.

-Você sabe que eu nunca faria isso. –disse ele, quase ríspido.

A parte do 'amigo' o irritara.

-Você não pode ter certeza. –disse ela.

-Só posso ser um dos dois? –perguntou ele.

-Sim. –respondeu ela. –Me desculpe por isso.

-Certo. Então eu volto amanhã para os primeiros exames.

Aquilo a chocou.

-O que você quer dizer? –o desespero apareceu apenas por tempo suficiente para ser sentido.

-Que não serei mais seu amigo. E serei seu médico.

-Você não...

-Sim, eu posso. –disse ele, aproximando o rosto dela e fixando os olhos nos dela. –E, já que não sou mais seu amigo, não vou me preocupar em perder sua amizade fazendo isso.

Ele a beijou, tão profundamente quanto fizera no reencontro deles meses atrás. E a beijou de novo, e novamente. Até que ela o beijou de volta.

Sesshoumaru sabia que estava forçando seus sentimentos contra ela, impondo-os sobre os dela, mas naquele momento não se importou. Precisava dela, gostava dela mais do que de qualquer outra mulher que conhecesse, e não se importava em ser egoísta desde que conseguisse mantê-la ao seu lado por tanto tempo quando possível.

Ele a tirou do chão, pegando-a no colo num movimento rápido.

-Sesshoumaru, eu...

Ela não terminou a frase, porque a boca dele estava novamente na sua, mas fez um esforço para continuar.

-Eu não posso fazer isso.

-Então deixe que eu faço.

-Você sabe que eu não posso. Eu posso fingir que sou normal, mas assim que você me puser na cama verá que eu não passo de uma aleijada. Ali, eu não sou como qualquer outra mulher. Ali eu sou apenas...

-Cale-se.

A voz dele foi amarga daquela vez. Sesshoumaru a deitou na cama e beijou-a novamente.

-Nunca diga isso. Você é uma mulher completa, é linda, e se você deixar, será minha. Eu sei que você não pode usar as pernas, mas isso não te faz menos feminina, ou menos perfeita.

O coração dela batia forte. As mãos suavam. Ela sabia que se o deixasse amá-la naquele momento, provavelmente haveria decepção. E ela não suportaria aquilo, não vindo dele. Mas se não acontecesse com ele, aconteceria com quem? Ela pretendia ficar sozinha pelo resto da vida? Não, mesmo ela não pensaria nisso. A solidão era muito assustadora.

Sesshoumaru continuou a olhá-la até que Sango levantasse o rosto para ele. Com cuidado e controle, ela levou as mãos à camisa que usava e desabotoou o primeiro botão. Ele sorriu e parou as mãos dela.

-Vai desistir agora que eu tomei coragem? –perguntou ela, esperando, desejando, que a resposta fosse um sim.

-Não. Só queria fazer isso eu mesmo. –ele desabotoou o segundo botão, e levou as mãos dela à própria camisa. –Mas pode me despir, se quiser.

Ela sorriu, concordando.

E, depois de algum tempo, não quis mais que ele desistisse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Olá!**

**Primeiramente, desculpem-me pela demora com o capítulo 4. É que como agora as fanfics ficam num pendrive e o computador fica no lixo, há, a gente acaba perdendo a noçao do tempo. Nesse capítulo, um vislumbre do que a perda de Kagome causou. ;D Reviews, please. Tenho uma média de quase quatro comentários por capítulo ._.**

**Ah, sim, alguém sabe como equilibrar o universo de maneira que minhas fanfics voltem do além? Perdi tipo assim umas dez fics no tilt do meu pc. :D**

**Lili-chan, obrigada pelo review :D. Sim, todas as pessoas que leram essa fiction me disseram que o jeito do Miroku pensar é extermamente idiota, estúpido, e outros adjetivos do tipo, mas veja bem, se ele nao fosse estúpido nao teriamos história para contar ): Espero que curta o novo capitulo LOL**

**Meyllin, :D, realmente, eu adoro escrever dinamicas de grupos, seja de amigos ou irmãos. Adoro Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru, porque ambos tem personalidade forte, embora de maneiras bem opostas. Uma pena eu nao ser mais do tipo que prolonga fanfics, senao teria aproveitado mais essa relaçao de fraternidade. Obrigada por acompanhar a fanfic ;D**

**bruna-yasha, bem vinda ao grupo :D Espero que goste do novo capítulo (: A volta da Kagome ocorre em breve - muito em breve. E Sango e Sesshoumaru é meu fraco, embora Miroku também seja um ponto importante em todas as minhas fanfics. Esse triângulo vai render bastante ainda *O*.**

**Cosette, nossa, tantas coisas pra te dizer ._. ... Direito parece dificil D: Eu quero atuar na área de artes, mas com os problemas do ENEM nao sei se vou conseguir uma boa facul, sacomé. Quero tentar o Prouni. Bem, bem, diga ao seu irmão pra aproveitar, porque meu tempo acabou! D: Me formo esse ano. Beeem, a cena do Sesshoumaru com a Sango é dificil de descrever... A Sango dessa fanfic é uma homenagem a outra personagem paraplégica, de um livro que eu li. A personagem eu adorei, o livro nem tanto. Continuando... eu a invejo ._. Bem bem, quanto à Kagome, segredo - ela volta no próximo capítulo O:**

**Terminadas as enrolaçoes, novo capítulo published :D**

**ENJOY!**

** Ternura  
Thirteenth Key**

**Capítulo Cinco – Continuidade**

"_Até quando duram os sonhos, e para que eles existem? O que é o amor, e porque escolher entre suas várias formas tem que doer tanto? -Sango"_

A notícia de que o irmão mais velho de Inuyasha se mudara para a casa de Sango correu rápido. Nem mesmo Miroku conseguiu fugir daquele rumor.

A raiva ameaçou se manifestar, mas ele se controlou. Não era de sua conta. Não podia ser, pelo menos não até que ele resolvesse seus assuntos pendentes.

Depois, lutaria com tudo o que tivesse.

Ele não se importava em deixar Sango morando com outro homem. Ou pelo menos se convenceu de que não se importava. Era o melhor para ela. Por enquanto.

Quando ela voltasse a andar, quando ele acabasse com Naraku, quando não houvesse mais nenhum problema ente eles, ele sabia que seria o melhor para ela. Faria tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance para ser.

Ele pôs as mãos nos bolsos enquanto observava o apartamento de Sango. O que fazia ali?

Não tinha certeza até que a viu sair.

Os cabelos escuros, os olhos profundos, o sorriso sincero. Era aquilo o que ele procurava. Quando ela o viu, algo se partiu dentro dele, uma certeza desconfortável, a certeza de que vê-la com outro o mataria.

Os olhos dela, aqueles olhos que o enfeitiçavam, matavam por dentro, se focaram em seu rosto quase instantaneamente. O encontro de olhares chocou aos dois, e o coração dela falhou uma batida. Depois veio o sorriso quase constrangido, o sorriso de quem sabia o que viria a seguir.

-Você parece bem. –disse ele, sem fazer menção de se aproximar.

-Você parece horrível. Deveria usar as noites para dormir, não para correr. –respondeu ela.

Terminaram ali as amenidades.

-Onde está Sesshoumaru?

-Ele está trabalhando. Eu estou indo agora. Desculpe, Miroku, mas não posso me atrasar. –ela começou a se afastar, e a garganta dele se fechou para tentar represar as palavras amargas que queriam sair.

Não conseguiu.

-Não significou nada pra você?

Ela sabia do que ele falava. Daquele beijo, daquela única prova do que eles poderiam ser juntos, do único laço que restava entre os dois. Do único beijo que haviam trocado, num tempo que parecia a uma vida de distância.

A duas pernas de distância.

As pernas dela.

-Não pode significar. –respondeu ela, desviando o olhar.

Não podia porque ela não era uma mulher completa. Porque ela era apenas metade do que podia ser, e Miroku precisava e merecia mais do que o que ela poderia oferecer.

Sesshoumaru também, mas ela afastou a voz que dizia isso dentro de sua cabeça.

No fundo, ela sabia que significava muito. Demais para ser esquecido, mas aquilo era errado. Amá-lo seria uma traição à Sesshoumaru, seria um erro, uma maldição sobre todos eles. Sango não se permitiria amar Miroku , não sabendo o que ele fazia todas as noites, não sabendo que um dia ele não voltaria para ela.

Não, não ficaria com ele. Não porque não o amasse, mas porque amava mais Sesshoumaru. Ou achava que amava.

A verdade é que a amizade com InuYasha, Kagome e Miroku fora a maior droga na via dela. A que causara maior dependência, e maior crise de privação. Ela não queria provar daquilo nunca mais.

Morria de medo do efeito de um amor, porque já sabia o poder de destruição de uma amizade. Com Sesshoumaru, era fácil, por simplesmente saber que ele seria sincero com ela até o fim. E por saber que ele só a machucaria se ela o machucasse primeiro.

Mas Miroku não prometia nada. Segurança, amor, companheirismo eram coisas que ele simplesmente não citava.

Desejo, paixão, talvez um simples romance tórrido. Ela poderia se contentar com aquilo, mas se tratando dele, e do que sentia por ele, seria pouco.

Muito pouco.

-Sango... –a voz dele estava firme, mas até quando? –Você está feliz com ele?

-Sim. O que eu tenho de felicidade hoje eu devo a ele, Miroku. Sesshoumaru e eu temos uma relação estável, agradável, de confiança. E carinho.

Ele percebeu que ela não usara a palavra amor. Percebeu que ela usava para o relacionamento deles as mesmas palavras que usaria para descrever um bom cachorro. Mas não disse nada, por saber que se ela se separasse se Sesshoumaru naquele momento acabaria ficando sozinha.

Ele ainda não estava pronto.

-Então seja feliz, e fique em seu relacionamento estável, agradável e de confiança, Sango. Um dia eu vou voltar a te perguntar se você é feliz, mas não jogue esses elogios fracos em cima de mim nesse dia. Fale se é feliz ou não, e eu dou um jeito no resto.

Ele foi embora, com suas palavras ainda balançando o coração de Sango. Ela não falou nada enquanto Miroku entrava no carro e ia embora. Era simplesmente difícil demais compreender que a partir dali ela estaria sempre esperando que ele voltasse e lhe fizesse novamente aquela pergunta.

Ela era feliz?

Sim.

Era feliz o suficiente?

Aquilo era outra pergunta, mas qual seria a resposta?

*

Inuyasha largou um caderno na cama, jogou longe a camisa e entrou no chuveiro antes mesmo de terminar de se despir.

Era o último dia do ano. Fazia exatamente um ano.

Um longo ano.

Ele estava com dezenove anos, mas de alguma forma se sentia velho demais. Erguendo o rosto para a água quente que escorria por sua pele, e pela primeira vez em meses se permitiu pensar em Kagome. Como ela estaria?

Provavelmente muito bem.

Talvez partindo o coração de outro idiota como ele.

No fundo, ele sabia que era mentira. Sabia que ela não machucaria uma pessoa se tivesse opção. A opção poderia infringir feridas a ela mesma, mas Kagome sangraria antes de fazer outra pessoa sofrer.

Porque então ela fora embora?

Ele não se permitiu querer saber. Saiu de baixo do chuveiro sem se importar em tirar o excesso de água dos longos cabelos, e deixou que a água escorresse por eles e pingasse pelo chão, até chegar ao quarto e pegar uma toalha.

Enquanto se secava, voltou a pensar em Kagome. Não conseguia esquecer-se do cheiro doce que a pele dela exalava. Uma vez, apenas uma, estivera perto o bastante para sentir até mesmo a textura da pele. Nessa ocasião, Kagome se afastara, envergonhada com a proximidade, e ele deixara.

Talvez, se a tivesse beijado naquele dia, ela não tivesse ido embora.

Ou talvez tivesse avisado mais cedo, mas ele nunca saberia.

Ele suspirou enquanto se vestia. Miroku e Sango o esperavam no andar inferior, onde eles pretendiam passar a noite toda fazendo nada, esperando o tempo passar e um novo ano começar.

Sem Kagome, talvez não fosse tão divertido, uma vez que Sesshoumaru não era nem de longe tão feliz e simpático quando ela, mas quatro pessoas era suficiente para um jogo de cartas.

Ele desceu, e viu os três sentados ao redor de uma mesa na sala de jogos. Sango parecia desconfortável, mesmo com o braço de Sesshoumaru sob seus ombros. Seu irmão, apesar de também perceber o nervosismo dela, ignorava e acariciava de leve os cabelos escuros.

Miroku estava dormindo. Tinha olheiras, e ele sabia que era pela falta de sono das últimas noites. Conversava mais com o amigo do que deixava Sango saber, e por isso tinha conhecimento do circuito de corridas que estava acontecendo.

Miroku estava em segundo lugar na pontuação geral, logo atrás de Naraku. Haveria ainda algumas corridas, mas a maioria das pessoas sabia que não havia como seu amigo ganhar. Naraku precisaria perder duas corridas, e ele dificilmente perdia uma.

Não seria daquela vez a vingança.

Talvez no ano seguinte.

-Miroku, seu folgado, acorde!

Inuyasha jogou uma almofada no rosto do homem adormecido, e este acordou num pulo. Sango não pôde conter uma risada, e acabou atingida por outra almofada. Não demorou muito e até mesmo Sesshoumaru armou-se de uma arma macia para rebater os golpes de seu irmão mais novo.

Quando o relógio tocou e os fogos começaram, eles pararam, todos com a mente do mesmo dia exatamente um ano atrás.

Sesshoumaru apertou Sango entre os braços, tentando tirá-la do torpor que de repente parecia tomar toda a sala.

Era ela, sempre ela, aquela garota que havia ido embora tanto tempo atrás, que voltava como um fantasma e penetrava os mais secretos pensamentos de cada um deles. Kagome, aquela pessoa que eles evitavam deixar entrar em seus pensamentos, mas que não conseguiam negar que estivera presente demais em suas vidas.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Sango. Um grunhido da garganta de Inuyasha e um suspiro dos lábios de Miroku. Aquelas simples doze batidas, aquele estouro de fogos alucinante, aquele brilho incandescente que incendiava seus olhos. Tudo remetia a uma única pessoa, uma pessoa que os marcara tão fundo, e de maneira tão completa, que o simples fato de ter existido a tornava inesquecível.

Nenhum dos três falou, Mas Sesshoumaru, observador externo do pequeno drama das vidas ao seu redor, conseguiu ver perfeitamente o que se passava em suas mentes.

Eles queriam odiá-la.

Mas mais do que isso, mesmo que lhes doesse o orgulho admitir, eles a queriam de volta.

Sesshoumaru constatou aquele fato pelo olhar vago que transpassou o rosto de cada um dos outros três durante as batidas do relógio antigo da casa de seus pais. Deixou que Sango escondesse as lágrimas em seu peito, e foi em termos gentil ao não olhar seu irmão ou Miroku.

Mas aquela era, infelizmente, uma cena que ele não esqueceria tão cedo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Olá (:**

**Desculpem a demora com esse capítulo, é que eu fiquei meio desanimada com os poucos comentários :B Sacomé, escritora tem ego grande.**

**Cosette, obrigada pelo comentário :D Direito é muito pra minha cabeça,mas acho que artes eu aguento. Bem, quando eu disse que 'a invejo', me referi à Sango :D. Dois homens assim disputando uma mesma mulher, só em fanfics mesmo. Peninha. Valeu pelos elogios *O***

**Barbara :D, obrigada por comentaaar novamente! A Kagome retorna nesse capítulo ._. Porque você se sente inútil por causa do drama da fanfic? D:**

**beijo, me liga ;D. Read e Review, please!**

**Enjoy.**

**Ternura  
Thirteenth Key **

**Capítulo Seis – Retorno**

"_E então você voltou, e meu mundo meio que caiu. O que será pior, te ver novamente ou saber que nada nunca será igual? -Inuyasha"_

Na mesma rua onde morava Inuyasha havia outras cinco casas. Era um bairro de classe alta, com moradias que beiravam o ostensivo. A última casa da rua era feita de pedra, com aspecto bem cuidado e fantasmas como moradores.

Dentro, havia poucos cômodos, mas todos com espaço bem concebido, mobília nova em folha e um perfume peculiar. O barulho de saltos ecoou contra o piso de madeira da sala de estar, e uma voz macia e feminina se fez ouvir.

-É bom estar de volta.

Ela sabia que falava para o nada. Sabia que não havia ninguém ali para recepcioná-la, e não esperava por isso. Seria uma luta dura para recuperar o lugar que abandonara no coração das pessoas que deixara para trás, e aquele mulher com olhos escuros e doces não se deixou iludir pela beleza de sua nova casa.

Não era seu lugar. Não mais. Mas com algum trabalho e persuasão, talvez pudesse voltar a ser.

Deus sabia o quanto ela precisava de um lugar, qualquer lugar.

Ela não pisava naquela rua há aproximadamente cinco anos. Desde seus dezoito anos, a mulher de longos cabelos negros não olhava para trás. Mesmo agora, ela dera uma volta completa para continuar sem olhar para o que deixava.

Preferia pensar que contornara os problemas e voltara para seu lugar, o lugar que abandonara anos atrás.

O som seco dos saltos contra o chão perdurou até que ela atingiu o carpete que cobria o piso do escritório que decorara tão carinhosamente para ninguém além de si mesma. Respirou fundo, reprimiu as lágrimas e sorriu.

Vinte e dois anos era bastante tempo.

Ela torceu os cabelos com cuidado e os prendeu com uma caneta pega em cima da mesa. Não sabia ainda como faria para voltar a ser o que era, ou a falar com quem falava. Tinha uma insistente certeza de que seus amigos guardavam mágoas em relação à sua partida repentina tanto tempo atrás. Depois de pensar por algum tempo, decidiu que Sango seria o primeiro passo.

Sempre sua amiga, sempre ao seu lado. Talvez ela estivesse disposta a ouvir.

Miroku seria o passo seguinte.

Ele a ouviria se Sango o fizesse. Ele faria qualquer coisa por Sango, até mesmo praticaria o ato de perdoar.

Ela sabia daquilo com tanta certeza quanto sabia que Inuyasha seria o mais difícil.

A porta bateu, interrompendo o fluxo de pensamentos sobre Inuyasha. A morena se virou a tempo de ver uma garota ainda mais jovem que ela, de cabelos escuros na altura dos ombros. Ela entrou com uma alegria exuberante que carregou o aposento inteiro, e teria acendido uma lâmpada se houvesse um fio exposto ali.

-Nossa, que lugar mais sério!

-Cale a boca. Você veio aqui de favor! –a outra não se mostrou irritada, apenas divertida, mas falou aquilo do mesmo jeito, apenas para irritar a mais jovem.

-Sim, favor pra você! Se eu não viesse, você pode ter certeza de que Kouga teria te seguido até esse fim de mundo!

-Rin, por favor... Não vamos falar sobre isso.

-Certo, então. Ao invés disso você me conta porque estamos aqui dentro quando a casa já está toda arrumada e o dia está lindo lá fora. Quem aqui quer te matar?

-Fora todo mundo? –perguntou ela, com um sorriso quase doce.

-Sério, não pode ser tão ruim.

-Você não sabe o que aconteceu quando eu parti... –a voz dela foi um sussurro, mas foi um sussurro ouvido.

-Você também não. Eu sei que você nunca olhou para trás, Kagome.

-Sim, eu sei que nunca olhei para trás. –disse ela, com um sorriso triste. –Mas entenda, Rin, que mesmo tendo ido em frente, eu deixei uma grande parte do meu coração aqui. E agora, eu tenho que descobrir se essa parte dele foi enterrada ou guardada pelas pessoas com quem a deixei.

Rin não entendeu as palavras confusas dela, uma vez que só conhecera a amiga três anos atrás, dois anos depois de ela ter deixado aquele lugar. Voltava com ela agora porque tinha tantos problemas pessoais quando a primeira, ou pelo menos achava que tinha, no lugar de onde as duas tinham partido juntas.

Claro, ela conhecia a amiga muito bem.

Mas mesmo sendo amiga de Rin, naquele lugar, Kagome continuava sendo simplesmente Kagome.

A garota que fora embora, partira corações, impregnara lembranças em vidas inteiras. A garota que ninguém ali tinha esquecido, a garota pela qual alguém chorava pelo menos uma vez ao ano, sob fogos de artifício.

Simples assim, ela era Kagome.

*

-É uma garota bonita.

Miroku observava a casa de pedra da janela do quarto de Inuyasha, sorrindo. A pequena Rin deixara uma boa impressão em seus olhos. Pudera, ele não simpatizava com uma mulher havia algum tempo.

Claro, sempre havia aquelas que ofereciam companhia. Ele pegava o que lhe era dado, e não reclamava quando lhe era tirado também. No final das contas era sempre ela que voltava à sua mente.

Quatro anos não haviam mudado nada.

Era Sango, sempre Sango.

-Ela é jovem demais para morar sozinha. –disse Inuyasha, olhando também.

De fato, bonita, mas não como...

Bem, ela era bonita. Ponto final.

-Eu sei. Ouvi sua vizinha fofoqueira dizendo que são duas mulheres na casa. Ela deve ser a universitária recém formada. A outra, se não me engano, é uma decoradora.

-Incrível, aquela velha chegou aqui há um ano e já sabe de praticamente tudo da vida de todos. –bufou Inuyasha. –Me perguntou se ela sabe do nosso passado.

-Ninguém falaria a ela. Todos sabem o que a simples menção do nome dela faz conosco. Principalmente com você.

Inuyasha encarou o amigo por alguns segundos.

-Você também fica abalado.

-Eu não era apaixonado por ela. Não sou apaixonado por ela.

-Feh. –fez ele, ignorando o amigo. –Já superei. A que mais se abala é Sango.

-Claro, claro. –disse Miroku. –Sango.

Os dois pararam de discutir ao ver a garota sair novamente e ir até o porta-malas do carro. Num impulso, Inuyasha se levantou.

-Vou oferecer ajuda.

Miroku deu de ombros e o acompanhou.

Ao vê-los se aproximar, Rin sorriu. Dois rapazes bonitos oferecendo ajuda? Ótimo. Nos pensamentos que se formavam em sua cabeça, ela via os dois junto dela e Kagome, pelo menos aquela noite. Não agüentava mais o anti-socialismo da amiga, e estava disposta a fazer todo o trabalho em relação a eles, desde que não tivesse que ficar trancada em casa em sua primeira noite na nova cidade.

E foi assim que a ordem estipulada mentalmente por Kagome foi pelos ares.

Quando Inuyasha passou pela porta, carregando uma caixa que empacotava seu abajur favorito, ela pensou: 'Ótimo, ajuda.'

Então seus olhos se encontraram com os dele, e os dois pararam.

Foi como se o mundo ficasse imóvel por um segundo. E naquele segundo inevitavelmente longo, os olhos dourados de Inuyasha fixaram os olhos negros de Kagome e ambos ficaram totalmente sem fala.

O coração dela pareceu bater extremamente devagar, e logo depois era como se uma batida de seguisse à outra sem espaço de tempo. Ele estava totalmente diferente. Mas tão igual, ao mesmo tempo...

-Inuyasha...

Era como se ele se recuperasse de todas as feridas que ela deixara anos atrás, e ao mesmo tempo como se fosse partido ao meio. A dor e a felicidade de misturaram dentro de seu peito, e Inuyasha respirou fundo ao ouvir seu nome sair dos lábios dela.

Tão linda. Tão real.

'Ah, aí está você. ', pensou ele.

Os dois continuaram a se encarar até que Miroku passou pela porta. Ele olhou o rosto estupefato do amigo e depois observou atentamente Kagome. O reconhecimento o deixou sem fala, e a caixa que ele carregava foi ao chão.

-Kagome?

Os olhos dela se voltaram para Miroku, quebrando o contato com Inuyasha. E o encanto se perdeu.

O momento que fora só deles agora pertencia aos quatro presentes na sala. Todos um tanto chocados, felizes, com raiva... Sentimentos demais para que pudessem demonstrar ao mesmo tempo numa mesma face. Então cada um escolheu apenas uma emoção.

Kagome continuou chocada. O medo da rejeição vinda daqueles dois a manteve imóvel enquanto Miroku sorria.

Ele escolheu a felicidade. Abraçou-a com força, tirou-a do chão, apertou seu traseiro e levou um tapa no rosto.

-Você desenvolveu hábitos não muito saudáveis, Miroku. –disse ela, enquanto ele esfregava o rosto dolorido.

-Você nem sabe o quanto. –disse ele. E era verdade.

Os dois se viraram para Inuyasha ao mesmo tempo. Ele ficava com o sentimento que nenhum dos dois optara por escolher, e aquele era com certeza o mais fácil de perceber e o mais difícil de encarar.

A raiva.

Ela borbulhava por dentro dele, e ver que Miroku conseguia aceitar Kagome com tanta facilidade dentro de suas vidas novamente o fez deixar que tudo explodisse lá dentro. Ele pôs o abajur numa mesa de canto com todo o cuidado antes de se virar para a porta.

-Espero você lá fora. –disse para Miroku, sem se preocupar em virar-se.

-Inuyasha... –a voz de Kagome não o deteve daquela vez, e não o chocou. –Espera!

Miroku ficou parado no meio da sala enquanto Kagome ia atrás do amigo. Ele sabia que os momentos seguintes e as palavras que seriam ditas ali eram cruciais para o futuro deles. Se Inuyasha não conseguisse aceitá-la novamente como antes, seria como partir o grupo novamente, e ele não sabia se agüentaria outra separação.

Já fora difícil o suficiente voltar a olhar nos olhos de Inuyasha e Sango depois que Kagome partira pela primeira vez, e já tinha havido muito sofrimento tentando reconstruir aos poucos os laços com seus amigos após a partida dela. Depois do acidente de Sango, as coisas se tornaram ainda piores. Agora, quando a paz voltava a reinar, ela voltava, e ele nãos sabia o que esperar de seu amigo revoltado de cabelos prateados.

Observando a amiga saindo do cômodo atrás do belo homem que a ajudara do lado de fora, Rin virou-se para Miroku, com um sorriso sem graça, e perguntou:

-Vocês três se conhecem?

*

-Inuyasha!

A voz dela, entre raivosa e desesperada, o fez parar e se virar.

-Você não tem o direito de estar aqui, Kagome. –O nome ela arranhou sua garganta e feriu seu coração, mas ele agüentou a dor e foi em frente. –Você já nos machucou... Me machucou demais da primeira vez. Não faça isso de novo.

-Você acha que eu fiz de propósito da primeira vez? Acha que eu faria novamente agora? Puxa, Inuyasha, você me conhece. Sabe que eu tive meus motivos, apesar de não ter feito o mínimo esforço pra saber quais eram!

-Não, não fiz esforço nenhum para saber quais eram seus motivos, porque você não fez esforço nenhum pra FICAR! –a voz dele não estava mais controlada como ele queria, e não era mais firme como esperava. Ele tremia de raiva e de medo. Raiva dela, e medo dos sentimentos que ela despertava por existir, e por estar ali.

-Se você acha mesmo que eu iria sair de perto de vocês sem tentar cada uma das possibilidades contrárias, então você não me conhece.

Ela se virou, pronta para entrar novamente na casa, quando Miroku saiu. Ele viu os rostos vermelhos, o dela de raiva e vergonha, o dele de vergonha por feri-la de maneira tão baixa. Inuyasha sabia que Kagome não iria embora sem motivos, mas o fato é que ela fora embora.

Miroku sorriu, amenizando a cena, e novamente abraçou Kagome.

-Temos muito o que conversar. –disse a ela. –Você nos deve algumas explicações.

O tom não era acusativo, mas ela sentiu algum peso naquelas palavras. Ele realmente queria saber. Agora que ela estava de volta, ele precisava.

-Tudo bem, mas eu só quero explicar isso uma vez. Gostaria que chamassem Sango.

-Sango não poderá vir. –disse Inuyasha. –Depois que você foi embora, tivemos algumas mudanças por aqui. Ela não pode mais sair o tempo todo. É mais fácil irmos até a casa dela.

As palavras soaram estranhas aos ouvidos de Kagome. Lembrou-se de Sango, aquela garota ativa, altiva, irônica e cheia de vida. A preocupação apareceu em seus olhos, pensando nas palavras de Inuyasha. Ela virou-se para a porta e percebeu que Miroku estava ali agora, observando-os.

-O que aconteceu com ela? –perguntou a ele, por saber que no fundo não queria que fosse Inuyasha a lhe dar aquela notícia.

Ele era importante demais para ser maculado com mais uma catástrofe. O que sentia por ele era importante demais para que deixasse se sujar por uma segunda vez. A primeira fora inevitável. A segunda seria insuportável.

-Ela sofreu um acidente de carro seis meses depois que você foi embora. –disse ele, baixando o olhar diante das lembranças que se infiltravam em sua mente. As lembranças e a culpa.

-Ela... Não... –ela já sabia, mas as palavras não saíam. Era simplesmente difícil demais pensar em Sango daquele jeito. Naquela situação.

-Ela usa uma cadeira de rodas há quatro anos e meio. –disse Inuyasha.

-Vamos, ela vai ficar feliz em te ver. –disse Miroku, descendo os degraus da entrada e colocando os braços em volta dos ombros de Kagome.

Choque. Dor. Pequenos sentimentos que se juntaram e avassalaram o coração dela em poucos instantes. Era culpa sua? Era sua responsabilidade?

Os olhos de Miroku não responderam, e tampouco os de Inuyasha. As duas bocas também se mantiveram caladas enquanto ela era guiada para dentro de um carro do outro lado da rua. Ela balançou a cabeça, xingando-se mentalmente pela estupidez. Deveria ter se lembrado. A casa de Inuyasha era agora sua vizinha da frente.

Miroku foi com ela no banco de trás, e os dois assistiram enquanto Inuyasha guiava o carro automaticamente até uma casa não longe, não perto. Era nos arredores do centro comercial, e era uma casa bonita.

-Sango morava num conjunto de apartamentos até um ano atrás. –disse Miroku, como se a lembrança de certa forma o incomodasse. –Ela se saiu bem no emprego... Então se mudou para uma casa.

-Ela se saiu bem no emprego. –repetiu Inuyasha – E Sesshoumaru também.

-Sesshoumaru? –perguntou Kagome, lembrando-se do irmão mais velho de Inuyasha.

-Eles moram juntos. –disse Inuyasha. –Desde que ele voltou do intercâmbio.

Aquilo a chocou, e colocou mais uma pergunta no montante que começava a se formar. Kagome olhou o amigo ao seu lado, perguntando-se onde ele estava quando Sango e Sesshoumaru começaram a morar juntos. Ela sabia, bem demais, o quando Miroku amava sua amiga.

-Não pergunte, Kagome. –sussurrou ele, de modo que Inuyasha não ouvisse por conta do som do trânsito – ele tinha uma ótima audição, mas mesmo isso poderia ser enganado com alguma astúcia. –Não agora, por favor.

Ele entendia o que se passava na cabeça dela, e aquilo a confortava. A ligação era fraca, mas ainda existia. Por hora, era o bastante. Tinha que ser.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio quando o carro parou. Estavam diante da casa de Sango, e Kagome não sabia mais o que esperar. Quando a porta se abriu, ela automaticamente baixou os olhos à procura da amiga, mas encontrou um corpo firme e bem vestido. E uma voz não tão alegre perguntou, com certa hostilidade:

-O que ela faz aqui?


	7. Chapter 7

**Oi, oi (:**

**Obrigada pelos comentários :D Aqui está outro capítulo de Ternura, e eu espero que vocês leiam, gostem e comentem! Naraku aparece de novo, após alguns capítulos - e anos - de ausência, junto de outras personagens, algumas novas, algumas já conhecidas.**

**Callope: Obrigada pelo comentário e pelo elogio :D Espero que continue acompanhando a fanfic!**

** Barbara: Valeu por comentar, e se for pro Sesshoumaru ser malvado, que a cama seja a minha! ;D. A explicação de Kagome foi guardada para um capítulo mais à frente mas virá. (:**

**Cosette: Fato, a vida deles é dramática até não poder mais, há. Eu queria mostrar mais que romance dessa vez, ao contrário de Uma Marca no Mundo. Queria sofrimento não apenas por fatos imutáveis, mas sofrimento causado por decisões alheias e humanas, ;D. Espero que goste do novo capítulo, e obrigada por comentar!**

**Bem, gente, Enjoy!**

**Ternura  
Thirteenth Key**

**Capítulo Sete – Confronto**

"_Eu estive andando por tanto tempo que parar agora me fez sentir um vazio no peito. Vocês têm tantos problemas, e tantas relações difíceis, que perceber que invejo tudo isso me faz sentir uma tristeza profunda. –Rin"_

-Sesshoumaru. Há quanto tempo... –começou ela.

-Quero você fora daqui, Higurashi. Agora. –ele a interrompeu com palavras ásperas, sem se preocupar em alterar o tom de voz. Aquele era Sesshoumaru, sempre frio, sempre controlado.

-Viemos ver Sango. –disse Inuyasha, pondo uma mão no ombro do irmão. –Por favor, Sesshoumaru. Você sabe que temos que fazer isso.

-Fazer o que? –perguntou Sesshoumaru, e virou-se para Kagome com um sentimento que não era fácil se arrancar dele. Ódio. –Você já fez o bastante cinco anos atrás. Você a feriu, a destruiu por dentro. Não vou deixar que se aproxime de Sango novamente, que a faça chorar hoje como ela chora toda virada de ano. Você não é bem-vinda aqui, Higurashi.

As palavras dele não a machucaram tanto, mas causaram choque. Sango ainda chorava? Aquilo era novidade. Kagome sabia de suas próprias lágrimas, de sua própria dor, mas não fazia idéia do que seus amigos tinham vivido nos cinco anos em que estivera ausente.

Para quem olhasse a cena, pareceria que Kagome era uma garota frágil sendo maltratada pelas palavras maldosas de um homem frio. Sesshoumaru não via fragilidade, apenas a mulher que quebrara em pedaços o coração dos próprios amigos, entre eles a pessoa com quem dividia sua vida nos últimos anos.

-Sesshoumaru, não podemos ir embora. Não dessa vez. –Inuyasha não negaria as verdades que Sesshoumaru se preparava para jogar na cara de Kagome, mas simplesmente não podia dar as costas ao que se passava. Depois de cinco anos, ele tinha a oportunidade de montar aquele quebra-cabeça insano que a garota na soleira da porta deixara para trás tantos anos antes.

E ele queria, mais do que tudo, saber por que ela causara tanta dor.

-Sesshoumaru... –dessa vez foi outra voz, muito mais decidida e firme do que a de Inuyasha, que pronunciou o nome dele. –Deixe-os entrar. Por favor.

A última lembrança de Kagome era de uma Sango completamente arrasada, com os olhos vermelhos de choro e o coração partido por uma saudade que ainda viria. Aquela era sua amiga, sua irmã. Agora, vendo-a depois de cinco anos, o impacto foi tão grande que Kagome esqueceu-se de respirar.

A cadeira de rodas poderia ser um banquinho qualquer. Sango não usava as pernas havia tempos, mas elas continuavam ali, em forma, como se estivessem prontas para sair numa maratona de quilômetros.

Imponente. Foi a palavra que cruzou a mente de Kagome.

E ela desatou a chorar.

*

Sesshoumaru não agüentaria assistir àquela conversa. Era algo de que ele não fazia parte, era um lugar isolado da vida de Sango que ele não podia invadir.

Deixou-a sozinha com os três, e saiu para arejar as idéias.

Para um médico, Sesshoumaru não levava muito estresse nos ombros. Tinha uma vida tranqüila, uma companheira esperando quando chegava em casa, e apesar do que muitos pensavam e cochichavam, não era ele quem cuidava dela. Eles cuidavam um do outro, não apenas fisicamente, mas de uma maneira que poucas pessoas entenderiam.

Era um amor diferente, mas profundo.

Exatamente por isso incomodava-o tanto ver que nunca faria parte daquele grupo. Eles tinham uma ligação que mesmo partida ainda existia. Mesmo com o abandono repentino de Kagome, eles estavam ali, dispostos a pôr todas as cartas na mesa, dispostos a deixar os sentimentos novamente à mercê uns dos outros.

Ele sentia ciúme.

Era quase doentio, de tão patético. Ele sabia que Sango o amava, o que era provado a cada dia que passavam juntos. Ela ainda recuava diante da possibilidade de algo mais duradouro, de um maior comprometimento, mas Sesshoumaru nunca duvidava do amor que os unia.

Chegou ao consultório em que trabalhava em poucos minutos, e viu ali uma bela morena inclinada sobre o balcão. Sua secretária, uma senhora que se mudara para lá pouco menos de um ano antes e tinha um gosto peculiar por fofocas e gatos, conversava animadamente com uma garota que não poderia ter mais de dezesseis anos.

-Ah, Senhor Sesshoumaru! –ela sorriu ao vê-lo passar pela porta, mesmo tendo percebido imediatamente seu humor do dia. – Veja, temos mais duas clientes!

Sesshoumaru analisou a garota, e então concordou com a cabeça.

-Sim, eu percebi, senhora Maiko. Mas só vejo uma aqui.

-Ah, sim. Essa é Kinoshita Rin. A outra é Higurashi Kagome, mas ela não veio hoje, marquei a consulta para amanhã. Como sua agenda estava livre hoje até a tarde porque o senhor Takeo cancelou para visitar a filha mais velha, que deu a luz ontem, Rin será sua primeira paciente do dia.

Sesshoumaru resmungou algo sobre infelicidade ao ouvir o nome de Kagome, mas fez sinal para que Rin o seguisse. Pondo o casaco de lado ao entrar em seu consultório, ele pegou uma ficha nova e começou a preencher com os dados de sua nova paciente.

-Idade?

-Vinte.

Sesshoumaru ergueu os olhos e a encarou por alguns instantes.

-Sério? –perguntou, desconfiado.

-Sério. –disse ela. –Já tenho vinte anos, já sou formada, já tenho emprego e não tenho filhos. Pode por aí, se quiser.

-Desculpe. –disse ele, sem desviar o olhar do dela. –Achei que fosse mais nova.

-Todos acham. Então, seu nome é Taishou. O que você é do tal Inuyasha?

-Irmão.

-E porque você está aqui quando sabe que está rolando alguma coisa realmente importante envolvendo seu irmão em algum lugar não muito longe daqui?

-Porque não é da minha conta. –disse ele, sem levantar os olhos da ficha médica. –Nem da sua.

-Ah... Entendo. Mas sabe, eu sou uma grande amiga de Kagome, e não me importaria em saber o que vai rolar por lá. Miroku me falou algo sobre problemas antigos. Vai me contar alguma coisa?

O jeito intrometido dela começava a incomodá-lo, e por isso Sesshoumaru ignorou a pergunta. Quando Rin separou os lábios para perguntar novamente, o telefone tocou.

A princípio, Sesshoumaru deixou-o tocar, mas quando o toque se tornou insistente, ele perguntou-se onde estaria Maiko.

-Deve estar fofocando por aí novamente... –suspirou ele.

A secretária eletrônica atendeu.

-Hey, Sesshoumaru – uma voz masculina simpática começou – Sou eu, Kouga. Ouvi dizer que você está morando com uma garota agora. Quanta evolução, heim? Bem, eu liguei para perguntar sobre...

Para a surpresa de Sesshoumaru, Rin clicou no botão que ignorava chamadas, deixando Kouga falando sozinho. Olhando-a com irritação, ele se levantou.

-Não sei quem você pensa que é, mas não tem o direito de interromper minhas ligações.

-Você nem atendeu. –disse ela, desviando o olhar.

-Era um amigo da faculdade.

-Era um idiota. Faça a todos nós um favor, Sesshoumaru, e não o atenda durante algum tempo. Tudo o que Kouga quer saber é onde Kagome está, e não duvido que ele saiba da sua ligação com ela. Não estrague a vida que ela está tentando reconstruir.

E, antes que ele pudesse perguntar do que ela falada, a garota se retirou, fechando a porta com suavemente.

Que diabos tinha acabado de acontecer?

*

-Ela voltou para lá, Kikyou.

Ao ouvir a voz de seu marido, ela se virou e sorriu.

-Eu sei. Talvez seja o melhor. Afinal, ambos sabemos que Inuyasha já me esqueceu há muito tempo, Naraku.

-Não é verdade. Ele pensa que a ama, mas a verdade é que ela é apenas uma substituta para você. Acho que se você retornasse...

-Seus pensamentos e ações às vezes são demasiadamente cruéis. –disse ela. –Eu sei disso muito bem. E me desculpe, mas não vou deixar que mova um dedo para atormentar a eles novamente. Você já causou o acidente de Sango, já destruiu a vida de Miroku e tomou-me de Inuyasha, mesmo que ele nunca tenha tido consciência disso.

-Ah... Mas você me ama, Kikyou. –disse ele. –Pode estar a quilômetros de lá, mas ainda voltaria apenas para cumprir meus caprichos.

E era verdade.

Muito tempo atrás, Kikyou tinha deixado para trás sua vida e Inuyasha para ficar ao lado de Naraku. Em troca, ele a abandonara em uma cidade estranha com um documento que alegava o casamento entre eles. Ela contentava-se com visitas semanais por parte dele, e agüentava as notícias que ele lhe trazia sobre seu antigo lar. Suportava quando ele lhe dizia que destruíra mais uma vida. Conseguia suportar até mesmo o fato de saber que ele tinha uma amante.

O destino era cruel com ela. Amar Naraku era o mesmo que traçar um destino infeliz em direção à solidão. Ela sentia-se um objeto, um troféu, e não mais que isso. Lembrava-se com tristeza do tempo em que não conhecia ainda a faceta mais cruel de seu marido, antes, quando ainda o namorava às escondidas para não magoar Inuyasha.

Ao ouvir o clique da porta, ela soube que ele tinha ido embora, e deixou uma lágrima escorrer. Se tivesse que voltar para aquele lugar, se tivesse que magoar novamente Inuyasha ou qualquer outra pessoa em nome daquele amor doentio que Naraku cultivava em eu coração...

Morreria.

Do lado de fora, Naraku sorria. Até o momento, ele sabia bem, Kikyou não tinha idéia do motivo pelo qual fizera tanta questão de casar-se com ela, quando ele mesmo deixava tão claro ter uma amante. Até o momento, ele bem sabia, ela pensava que ele a amava, mesmo que de maneira ínfima.

Pobre tola.

A verdade se escondia bem, oculta pelas sombras do tempo. Num passado distante, ele aprendera a odiar Inuyasha não pela pessoa que era, mas pelo nome que carregava. Muito tempo atrás, ele tinha tirado Kikyou dos braços de um adolescente apaixonado, e também há algum tempo, tinha tirado os movimentos de uma mulher que hoje partilhava a cama de Sesshoumaru.

Sim, ele odiava-os pelo nome que carregavam.

Naraku deu a partida no carro, sorridente, pensativo. Não demorou a chegar em outra casa, um tanto distante da moradia que pagava para Kikyou. Enquanto pensava em como usá-la novamente para penetrar e destruir a vida de Inuyasha, suspirou. Como seria para o garoto ter que enfrentar o passado em duas formas diferentes? Agora que Kagome estava de volta...

Sim, seria divertido.

Satisfeito pelos novos planos que se formavam rapidamente em sua cabeça, ele subiu as escadas até o apartamento daquela que Kikyou aprendera a evitar em pensamentos.

-Naraku... –a voz dela tremeu ao vê-lo atravessar a porta. O coração dela disparou ao ver o desejo nos olhos dele. Quanto tempo teria que suportar uma vida como aquela?

-Kagura. –ele sorriu, e tirou-a do sofá com um puxão. Não demorou para que estivesse pressionando-a contra o colchão, no quarto. –Sentiu minha falta?

-Naraku, por favor... –ela sempre implorava. E talvez fosse aquele o motivo de ele nunca deixá-la em paz. De nunca desistir dela, de nunca permitir-lhe a felicidade.

Enquanto a despia, Naraku pensou em como era divertido manipulá-la.

Ela não chorou. Não chorava há muito tempo. Apenas olhou-o enquanto ele tirava-lhe as roupas, acariciava seu corpo. Perguntava-se por que.

A resposta era, talvez, muito parecida à que respondia às questões de Kikyou.

Porque ele fazia aquilo às duas?

Prazer. Poder. Maldade. Era simples assim.

-Você sabe que não é certo. –sussurrou ela, apelando para uma consciência que ele não tinha. –Você sabe...

-Sim, eu sei. –disse ele, agarrando-a com um pouco mais de força. Haveria marcas na pele alva em pouco tempo. –E isso só torna mais divertido.

Ela fechou os olhos, ignorou o presente, e rezou para que o dia em que ganharia a liberdade não demorasse.

Ele conseguia despertar um amor insano e doentio em seu coração, como fazia também com Kikyou. Mas para Kagura, suportar aquela relação e aquele amor era muito mais difícil, e a dor era muito maior.

Algum tempo depois, quando ambos descansavam sob a cama, as roupas largadas pelo chão e o braço de Naraku possessivamente envolvendo o corpo dela, Kagura ouviu a pergunta que ele sempre fazia apenas pelo prazer de ver a dor que se espalhava pela face dela ao responder.

-Como vai nossa mãe?

Sentindo-se suja, indigna e totalmente destroçada por dentro, ela sussurrou:

-Vai bem. Nossa mãe vai bem, meu irmão.


	8. Chapter 8

Olá, pessoas :D

Cá estou com mais um capítulo! Espero que gostem, peço que comentem e desejo um bom natal e ano novo! Talvez eu poste o capítulo nove antes do ano novo, mas nunca se sabe.

Cosette, obrigada pelo comentário. Criar um vilão e encaixá-lo à personalidade do Naraku foi muito legal _. Eu me diverti e senti raiva de certas coisas que o fiz fazer. O final dele será from hell, você verá *¬* Muito obrigada por acompanhar a fanfic!

Barbara, das suas apostas, muitas estão certas, algumas estão erradas. Espero que a história se mostre digna do seu entusiasmo *O*. Quer que o Naraku morra? Se ele morrer agora a história acaba, porque daqui pra frente é ele quem dá graça à maior parte dos capítulos :D Obrigada pelo comentário e espero que goste do novo capítulo!

Ah, sim, e para aqueles que curtiram o tio-Naraku, fiquem ligados, o capítulo nove é centrado nele e na Kagura _

E agora, apresento-lhes um novo personagem: Nakagawa Kouga :D Espero que curtam o estilo Stalker dele.

Enjoy!

**Ternura**

**Thirteenth Key**

**Capítulo Oito – Passado**

"_Eu só queria saber por que nada pode ser igual. Estou disposta a lutar para recuperar o que deixei para trás... Mas e se for uma luta perdida? –Kagome"_

Era estranho para eles estar ali. De sua cadeira, Sango observava indiscriminadamente cada uma das três faces a sua volta. Inuyasha observava Kagome de maneira distraída. Talvez nem percebesse o amor arredio e um pouco inseguro que seu olhar transmitia. A própria Kagome mostrava dor, algumas sombras, medo e, para a surpresa de todos, saudade.

O tempo tinha ensinado Miroku a não mostrar nada.

Sango suspirou, ajeitou-se na cadeira, sorriu.

-Faz muito tempo, Kagome.

-Sim. Tempo demais. –Kagome sorriu, tímida pela primeira vez em anos. O que viria a seguir ninguém sabia ao certo. –Acho que eu devo uma explicação a vocês, não é?

Inuyasha despertou de seus devaneios, e pegou-se olhando-a com uma intensidade avassaladora. O que havia naqueles olhos que o encantavam de maneira tão completa? Porque era tão completamente impossível para ele ignorar o amor que sentia por aquela mulher?

-Diga o que tiver para dizer, Kagome. –disse ele, por fim. –Acho que é o que nos resta. Nunca pudemos deixar o que aconteceu para trás, então talvez possamos ao menos entender.

-Vocês se lembram bem dos meus pais? –perguntou ela, procurando a maneira mais fácil de lidar com aquele tema. Maldição, era difícil.

-Sua mãe vivia doente, e seu pai vivia trabalhando. –disse Miroku, traduzindo em poucas palavras o que todos ali guardavam em lembrança.

-Acho que era isso que eu esperava que vocês respondessem. –disse Kagome. –Bem, quando eu fui embora, cinco anos atrás, foi para procurarmos um médico. Ele era recém formado, mas fazia parte de uma equipe muito especial, que trabalhava nessa área, a área de pesquisa que envolvia entre outras, a doença que afligia minha mãe. De início, eu deixei que ela fosse sozinha, com meu pai, e fiquei aqui com Souta, meu irmão, mas logo eles quiseram que fôssemos também.

-Então todas aquelas vezes em que você ia embora cedo, era apenas para cuidar do seu irmão? –perguntou Sango, incomodada pelo andamento da conversa. Faltava ainda alguma coisa, uma peça que revelaria a figura daquele quebra-cabeças. –Você sabe que teríamos ajudado, Kagome.

-Não, não era só isso, Sango... Eles nos queriam lá porque essa doença é hereditária. Souta começou a apresentar sintomas há dois anos.

-Então...

-Deixe-me terminar, Inuyasha, por favor. –disse ela, tentando organizar os pensamentos de forma que a informação a ser passada fosse bem explicada. –Esse médico que procuramos, Kouga, nos disse que eu e Souta poderíamos desenvolver os sintomas da doença, mas por algum motivo, eu não tive esse problema, como meu irmão mais novo. O problema é que eu não podia garantir que meus filhos não teriam a mesma doença.

Inuyasha bufou.

-Aos dezessete anos você já pensava em filhos?

-Eu já sabia que pretendia tê-los. –disse Kagome. E, em algum lugar muito longe da superfície, ela sangrou por saber que os filhos que imaginava na adolescência eram dele.

-Quando você fala desse jeito, parece tolo, mas pense bem, Inuyasha. –era Miroku quem a defendia, e aquilo surpreendeu Sango. –Você abriria mão de uma família, mesmo antes de ter idade para formá-la?

-Não. –disse ele, sem nem ao menos pensar. –É, acho que começo a entender.

Kagome suspirou e terminou de explicar.

-Eu fiz o tratamento, e o terminei. Fiz exames de todos os tipos, até ter certeza de que não tinha mais a doença no meu sangue, e então quis voltar. Mas eu já falei antes... Souta desenvolveu os sintomas. Eu não podia voltar e deixá-lo lá sozinho, porque meu pai trabalha para manter o tratamento, e minha mãe estava tão doente quanto meu irmão. Os remédios e as operações pareciam não fazer efeito nela. Tive medo do que Souta sofreria.

-Ainda sim –e, no fundo, era aquilo que o incomodava –Você poderia ter nos contado, Kagome. –disse Inuyasha. Ele se recusava a acreditar que perdera sua melhor amiga, o amor de sua vida, por um problema como aquele, que apesar de grave poderia ser tão mais fácil de lidar se ela o tivesse dividido com os amigos.

-Eu poderia. –disse Kagome. –Mas eu não queria que... Você soubesse, Inuyasha.

Naquele momento, ele ficou estático, tentando entender por que motivo ela quereria deixá-lo no escuro sobre aquilo.

-Miroku... –era a voz de Sango. –Você me ajuda a fazer um café?

Entendendo que aquela seria uma conversa difícil e particular entre Inuyasha e Kagome, ele empurrou a cadeira de Sango para a cozinha e fechou a porta silenciosamente.

Sozinhos na sala, os dois ainda se olhavam.

-Não queria que eu soubesse? –perguntou Inuyasha, confuso e desnorteado. –Por quê?

-Porque eu estava tão desesperada e completamente apaixonada por você! –disse ela, desatando a chorar. –Porque eu era tola, e na minha cabeça não conseguia conceber a simples possibilidade de você não me querer mais se eu te contasse. Você sabe o quanto teria machucado, Inuyasha?

-Provavelmente não tanto quando me machucou te ver ir embora. –disse ele.

-Eu preferia que você me odiasse por ir embora. Era melhor do que te ver me olhando com receio, ou pior... Pena. Eu não suportaria isso, Inuyasha, não de você.

-Eu nunca me sentiria assim em relação a você. Nunca, Kagome, e magoa saber que você foi embora por pensar que eu agiria assim.

Ela se levantou, e ele imitou o movimento. Kagome limpou cuidadosamente as lágrimas, e Inuyasha controlou-se para não tocá-la, confortá-la, limpar as lágrimas que rolavam insistentemente de seu rosto.

-Você me perdoaria? –perguntou ela, erguendo o rosto para ele. –Por favor, Inuyasha, eu sei que fui uma idiota, e que despedacei seu coração, mas eu também me machuquei pelo que fiz, e...

-Por que você voltou? –ele a interrompeu, olhando-a de cima, e entendendo pela primeira vez o quanto ela realmente o abalava. Ali parada, pedindo perdão, Kagome era tudo o que ele queria e precisava. Tão perto.

Ele queria beijá-la.

-Porque achei que era hora. –disse ela.

-Eu sei que não foi apenas isso, mas acho que é justo que você guarde esse segredo por enquanto, já que contou ao menos os motivos de ter ido embora. –disse ele, erguendo um pouco mais o rosto dela, tocando-a com apenas um dedo. Temia perder o controle se usasse dois dedos, ou toda a mão. Deus sabia como queria tocá-la naquele instante.

A amargura de anos começava a sumir, sendo aos poucos substituída por uma ternura que Inuyasha não estava pronto para vivenciar. Havia muitas feridas a curar, e apenas o tempo poderia ajudá-lo.

-Você pode me perdoar? –perguntou ela, pela segunda vez, mesmo que temesse a resposta. O toque dele, tão repentino e estranhamente terno, a fazia tremer.

-Acho que sim, por enquanto. –disse ele. –E você, Kagome, pode me perdoar?

-Por quê? –perguntou ela, perdendo-se por um instante nos olhos dourados que a encaravam de cima.

-Por isso.

Os lábios dele a tocaram tão de repente, de maneira tão doce, que nada lhe restou a não ser a rendição. O único dedo que tocava-lhe a face transformou-se numa mão inteira, que acariciou-lhe os longos cabelos negros enquanto ela erguia os braços para abraçá-lo. Ele permitiu-se a total perdição por um tempo que pareceu a eternidade. Nos braços dela, ele se sentiu salvo. Era como alcançar um porto seguro depois de uma tempestade, e perceber-se novamente totalmente exposto aos sentimentos que ela podia despertar em seu coração deixou-o desnorteado. Ele se afastou, mesmo que sua vontade fosse ignorar o passado e viver aquele momento tão esperado, e Kagome viu que ele se sentia tão perdido quanto ela.

-Acho que vamos ter problemas. –disse ela, tentando sorrir.

-Eu tenho certeza disso. –sussurrou Inuyasha, abraçando-a delicadamente. –Me desculpe, Kagome, por tentar odiá-la com tanta força nesses cinco anos.

-Está tudo bem. –disse ela, apertando os braços ao redor dele. –O que você tentou, eu consegui. Acordava me odiando por fazê-los sofrer tanto. Não conseguia dormir bem, também.

-Vamos superar. –disse ele. –Pode demorar um pouco, mas vamos.

-E agora? –perguntou ela.

-Agora nós chamamos os dois que estão na cozinha. –disse ele, sorrindo. –Acho que eles vão ficar felizes por saber que podemos nos entender afinal de contas.

*

Um copo quebrou.

A raiva ainda pulsava pelo corpo dele, uma frustração tão grande que ameaçava sufocá-lo. Atirar um copo contra a parede parecera uma atitude sensata e provavelmente calmante segundos atrás, mas o barulho do vidro se quebrando e os pedaços cortantes espalhados pelo chão rapidamente mostraram que não fora uma boa idéia.

Nakagawa Kouga estava frustrado.

Fazia algumas semanas que procurava por Higurashi Kagome sem resultados positivos. Ele suspeitava, obviamente, que ela tivesse retornado à cidade onde tinha morado antes de começar o tratamento que ele viabilizara, mas sem provas ele não se arriscaria a percorrer todo o caminho até lá, perdendo um tempo que seria precioso quando tivesse certeza do paradeiro dela.

Soltando um suspiro, ele deixou o corpo cair pesadamente sob a cadeira atrás de sua escrivaninha e apertou o botão que chamaria a secretária. Quando ela entrou, ele já se mostrava recomposto.

-Me ligue novamente com Taishou Sesshoumaru. –disse ele. –E limpe esses pedaços de vidro.

Depois de alguns minutos de espera impaciente, Kouga viu o botão de seu telefone piscar. Apertando-o, ele levou o fone ao ouvido e esperou até ouvir a voz de Sesshoumaru.

-Sesshoumaru. –cumprimentou ele, com um sorriso. –Anda me evitando?

Fazia duas semanas que tentava entrar em contato, e Sesshoumaru evitava atender por se sentir confuso pela cena com Rin em seu consultório. A garota se mostrava arredia desde então, e o médico de cabelos prateados decidira-se por procurar respostas no antigo colega de faculdade.

-Não, apenas ocupado. –disse, por fim. –O que queria falar comigo, Kouga?

-Gostaria de saber se você recebeu alguma nova paciente nas últimas semanas. –disse ele. –Estou a procura de uma pessoa.

-Você sabe que não posso passar essa informação. –disse Sesshoumaru, tentando pensar em uma maneira de encontrar as respostas que queria. –Quem procura? E por quê?

-Procuro uma mulher chamada Higurashi Kagome. Ela veio daí para cá cinco anos atrás e agora achei que talvez estivesse de volta. Preciso falar com ela. Assuntos pessoais.

-Entendo. –disse Sesshoumaru, balançando uma caneta entre os dedos elegantes enquanto pensava. –Verei o que posso fazer por você.

-Obrigado, Sesshoumaru. –Kouga suspirou, novamente desanimado. –Retorne a ligação se tiver notícias dela, por favor.

Ao desligar, Sesshoumaru levantou-se num impulso do qual esperou não se arrepender depois. Saindo rapidamente, ele avistou Maiko sentada atrás de sua escrivaninha na recepção.

-Vou sair mais cedo hoje, Sra. Maiko. –disse ele, sem olhá-la. –Rearranje meus horários.

Sem esperar resposta, ele caminhou rapidamente até o carro. Enquanto dirigia, perguntou-se o que estaria acontecendo. Parecia que desde a volta de Kagome toda a sua vida estava sendo minada. Nem mesmo Sango, sempre uma rocha, parecia a mesma.

E agora surgia Kouga, procurando Kagome, e ele queria saber o por que. E já que preferia evitar qualquer contato com a procurada, resolveu então ir à outra fonte de informações que podia usar.

-Rin.

Ela estava na porta da casa que partilhava com Kagome, usando uma boina rosa choque e roupas pretas. Ele achou as roupas um tanto excêntricas, mas nela caíam bem.

-Desculpe, -disse ela, passando direto por ela sem dirigir-lhe mais que um olhar. –mas estou de saída.

-Pare de me evitar. –disse ele, segurando-a pelo braço. –Preciso saber por que diabos estou escondendo de Kouga o fato de ter uma nova paciente chamada Higurashi Kagome. Me conte, Rin, ou eu serei obrigado a contar a ele que ela está aqui.

Rin desviou o olhar, e ele sentiu a resistência do braço que segurava desaparecer. Ela encolheu os ombros, e então encarou-o.

-Kouga é meu irmão. –disse ela, por fim.

-Nunca ouvi falar de você. –disse Sesshoumaru, soltando-a cuidadosamente. –E estudei com ele por quatro anos.

-Se formou em quatro anos? Deus, você é um CDF de carteirinha, não? –disse ela. –Sei que Kouga demorou seis anos. De qualquer forma, não esperava que já tivesse ouvido falar de mim, já que sou um tipo de bastarda.

Desistindo de fugir, Rin remexeu o conteúdo da pequena bolsa rosa até encontrar as chaves da casa.

-Vamos entrar. –disse ela. –E eu conto a história toda.

Ele a seguiu até o lado de dentro e esperou até que ela se sentasse. Examinou-a atentamente enquanto isso, e ficou um tanto espantado em perceber que uma garota aparentemente tão nova podia ser estranhamente atraente. Ela usava dois brincos em cada orelha e um piercing em uma delas. Havia mais pulseiras em seu braço esquerdo do que seria recomendável para três mulheres juntas, mas elas pareciam quase discretas e apagadas, levando-se em conta o salto agulha e a boina.

-Kouga é filho de um grande cirurgião. –disse Rin. –Quando ele tinha nove anos, o pai dele engravidou minha mãe e quando ele tinha dez eu nasci. Nunca fui parte da família até mais ou menos três anos atrás, quando meu querido irmão mais velho se viu interessado em algo que eu podia ajudá-lo a conseguir.

-E foi então que Kagome entrou na história. –disse Sesshoumaru, começando a entender.

-Ela fazia faculdade comigo, e o caso do irmão dela, Souta, nos aproximou. Ela era tímida demais para fazer amizades, e eu era esquisita demais para isso. Acabamos nos atraindo. Eu queria uma família, Sesshoumaru. Minha mãe tinha acabado de morrer, e quando Kouga me procurou eu fiquei tão feliz... Não pude deixar de ficar.

Rin levantou-se de repente, indo em passos rápidos até a cozinha. Voltou trazendo uma garrafa térmica e um prato cheio de doces.

-Desculpe, como quando fico nervosa. –disse ela, servindo para ele algo que cheirava bem demais para ser apenas café. –Bem, como eu ia dizendo, Kouga me usou para conseguir chegar até Kagome, e também usou o tratamento do irmão e da mãe dela para aproximar-se ainda mais.

Sesshoumaru ficou em silêncio.

-Alguns meses atrás ele a pediu em casamento, mas Kagome recusou e nós duas caímos na estrada, porque sabíamos que ele não ia desistir. Eu não queria mais nada com a família dele, porque já tinha sacado que não era bem-vinda ali. Ele nos procura desde então. Fim da história.

Ela enfiou descuidadamente um bolinho na boca, e Sesshoumaru não pode deixar de perceber que a boca dela tinha um formato muito bonito.

-E o que acontece agora? –perguntou ele.

-Agora você é um bom amigo e guarda segredo sobre nossa presença aqui. –disse Rin, com um sorriso.

-Não somos amigos. –disse Sesshoumaru, um tanto insatisfeito com a alegria que ela parecia emanar naturalmente.

-Então me leve para dançar, e nos tornaremos amigos. –disse ela, se levantando e estendendo a mão. –Você me fez entrar de novo em casa e expor meu passado. Me deve isso.

Ele não via uma saída melhor, tampouco mais satisfatória, além de ter agora a imagem daquela mulher sob holofotes coloridos numa pista de dança lotada.

Com um suspiro, ele pegou a mão estendida.


	9. Chapter 9

Olá! Cá estou eu com o nono capítulo ;D

Será o primeiro do ano, então espero que suas festas tenham sido boas e seu homor esteja bom! Não tive muitos reviews nesse capítulo, mas me adicionaram em favoritos muitas vezes, seja como autora ou seja uma história em especial. Até se lembraram da minha querida "Sempre Você", que infelizmente só chegou ao segundo lugar do concurso no qual foi inscrita ): Apesar disso, minha nota foi perfect *¬*

Bem, vamos aos obrigadas de sempre:

Cosette, obrigada (MESMO!) por acompanhar a fanfic e comentar sempre. É bom saber que você faria a mesma coisa que a Kagome. Estranhamente, eu pensei que as leitoras em geral fossem pensar que foi besteira, mas a maioria delas disse que faria o mesmo O: Espero que goste da história sombria do passado de Kagura e Naraku *¬*

Barbara, vou dar uma olhada na sua fanfic sim :D Espero que goste desse novo capítulo, e curta todos os outros momentos cuti-cuti-quanto-doce ;D Obrigada por acompanhar a fanfic!

Pequeno Spoiler: No próximo capítulo, tem Sango x Miroku :D

Bem, vamos ao que interessa: FANFIC!

Enjoy.

**Ternura**

**Thirteenth Key  
**

**Capítulo Nove – ****Side Stories**

"_Quando foi que nossa história se tornou tão deformada e triste? Foi quando você me falou que me amava, ou quando eu me conformei com o fato de que você seria o único a fazê-lo? – Kagura"_

A batida rítmica de uma música qualquer se espalhava por toda a rua. As pessoas que moravam perto tinham aprendido a ignorar o som e também as pessoas, e também a fechar as janelas. À noite, era um lugar perigoso.

Havia dinheiro passando entre mãos, apostas rolando soltas, garotas em roupas apertadas se pendurando em corredores. A última corrida da noite estava para terminar.

Uma freada brusca foi ouvida, e um carro virou a esquina entrando novamente no campo de vista de todos. Eram poucas as corridas que iam além daquela rua, onde nem mesmo o poder da polícia podia atingi-los, e quando elas aconteciam havia mais gente e mais dinheiro envolvido.

Outro carro entrou na rua, e houve gritos.

Uma mulher vestida de preto observava os dois carros, dividida entre torcer pela vitória de um, como deveria, ou torcer para que o carro batesse e o motorista morresse, como no fundo queria tanto fazer.

Miroku a observava de longe.

Sabia quem ela era. Seu nome era Kagura, e era conhecida como a mulher de Naraku. Ela raramente aparecia nas pistas, e quando o fazia, as outras mulheres se afastavam, invejosas de seus olhos de um âmbar quase vermelhos, ameaçadas por suas formas esbeltas e palavras ferinas.

Havia algo errado nela, e ele sabia, mas não se aproximaria ainda. A cicatriz que carregava o lembrava constantemente que não podia ainda chegar perto demais do território de Naraku.

Kagura suspirou quando o irmão cruzou a linha de chegada em primeiro.

-Você deveria estar sorrindo. –disse ele, saindo do carro em meio aos espectadores que faziam festa, cumprimentando-o por mais uma vitória. –Eu venci.

Ele a beijou então, forçando o corpo contra o dela, e Kagura se sentiu internamente envergonhada ao perceber que correspondia.

Mesmo depois de dez anos, ela ainda correspondia.

Naraku tinha dezoito anos quando o pai o chamou para uma conversa 'de homem para homem'. Já naquele tempo, ele tinha um impulso inato para fazer as pessoas sofrerem, e já fazia o possível para responder ao chamado natural de seu lado mais escuro.

-Eu vejo como você a olha. –disse ele, antes que Naraku pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. –E isso tem que parar.

-Não sei o que quer dizer. –disse ele, mesmo que soubesse. Kagura tinha quinze anos, e não eram poucos os comentários sobre sua beleza.

-Ela é sua irmã. –disse o homem, chegando mais perto, ameaçadoramente. –Não ouse tocá-la.

-Ela não é minha irmã. –disse ele. –Acha que eu não sei do seu segredinho?

Por um momento, o silêncio pairou entre eles, até que o mais velho falou:

-Não sei do que você está falando.

Vendo que o jogo tinha se invertido e que era ele quem tinha a vantagem, Naraku sorriu e continuou a falar.

-Você acha que eu não sei, que não percebi que não sou filho de vocês? Kagura nem é sua filha, também. Você não pode ter filhos.

Sentindo-se subitamente fraco, o homem sentou-se, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, e o mais importante, como ele sabia.

-Eu sei que fui adotado. –disse Naraku. –Encontrei os papéis de adoção no sótão há alguns meses. Sobre Kagura, porém, devo confessar que já sabia há muito tempo. Como foi para você saber, ter uma prova concreta de que sua esposa o traiu?

-Você não sabe o que está falando. –disse o outro, ainda abalado pelas palavras do homem que criara como filho.

-Sim, eu sei. –disse Naraku. Havia algo pulsando prazerosamente dentro dele, algo que muitos chamariam de coração, mas a verdade é que era simples maldade. –Eu não sou seu filho. Ela não é sua filha. Você não tem nada, velho.

Ele saiu do aposento sem olhar novamente o homem sentado. Achava-o fraco e desprezível. Ao passar pela sala, viu Kagura sentada no sofá ao lado de um rapaz que conhecia vagamente, enquanto eram vigiados de perto pela mãe da garota.

-Bankotsu. –cumprimentou-o, sentando-se do outro lado da irmã de criação. –Não sabia que você viria aqui hoje.

Kagura sorriu enquanto aproximava o corpo um pouco mais do namorado. Ela se sentia feliz como nunca antes, e mais do que isso, sabia estar apaixonada.

Bankotsu sorriu apesar da vontade enorme de pedir que Naraku saísse dali. Não gostava de vê-lo perto de Kagura, porque assim como o pai dela já percebera os olhares lascivos que ela recebia do irmão. Amava-a, e protegeria aquele amor com todas as forças.

-Resolvi vir perguntar se Kagura queria sair. Ela achou melhor ficar em casa.

Naraku afastou-se, sentindo no ar o desprezo iminente do namorado da irmã. Com um aceno breve, foi para o seu quarto.

O pai nunca mais falou com ele sobre sua suposta adoção ou sobre a traição da esposa. Era como se Naraku não existisse mais para ele. Kagura, porém, se via cada dia mais ligada ao irmão.

-Bankotsu e eu vamos sair amanhã. –disse ela, na véspera de seu aniversário de dezesseis anos. Naraku já tinha dezenove há alguns meses. –Vai ser uma noite especial.

Naraku sabia o que ela queria dizer com 'especial', e não gostou daquela palavra. Em sua mente, Kagura já era indubitavelmente sua, e pensar na possibilidade de deixar que ela fosse de outro o deixava irado. No momento em que ela falou aquilo, porém, ele sorriu.

-Espero então que você tenha um feliz aniversário. –disse a ela.

Kagura dormiu naquela noite com um sorriso, e acordou no dia seguinte ansiosa pela visita do namorado. O que recebeu, porém, foi um irmão abatido entrando pela porta no meio da tarde, evitando olhar em seus olhos e balbuciando coisas se sentido.

-Naraku?-ela aproximou-se dele, e percebeu que tava molhado. Chovia do lado de fora. –O que aconteceu?

-Kagura... –ele sentia o coração pular violentamente no peito, a emoção tomando-o por inteiro. –Você não sabe? Ainda não te avisaram... É...

Ela sentiu o coração apertar, e agarrou-o pelo casaco.

-O que aconteceu?

-Bankotsu.

Aquela palavra, um único nome, fez o mundo dela desmoronar. Naraku continuou falando, com um sorriso interno, mostrando na face uma tristeza que não sentia. Kagura ouviu um relato sobre um acidente de carro, uma rua molhada, um freio quebrando, mas não conseguiu assimilar a informação.

-Sinto muito. –disse ele.

E a abraçou.

O coração dela parecia entorpecido pela dor, e Kagura não conseguia entender o que acontecia. Deveria ser o melhor dia de sua vida. Deveria ser o dia em que se entregaria por inteiro ao amor de sua existência. Bankotsu.

Morto?

-Kagura... –Naraku suspirou em seu ouvido, abraçou-a mais forte, apertou-a entre os braços. –Por favor, fale alguma coisa.

-Ele... Morreu? –ela agarrou-se com força em Naraku, procurando um apoio que sabia que de nada adiantaria. Era tarde demais.

-Não chore.

E, com essas palavras, ele a beijou.

Ela não entendeu o que aconteceu a seguir, tudo o que soube é que em poucos minutos estavam no quarto dele. Naraku sussurrava algo sobre consolo, sobre amor, e ela não tentou impedi-lo. Estava em choque, perdida.

-Bankotsu... –ela sussurrou o nome dele, e Naraku levantou-lhe o rosto para olhá-la nos olhos.

-Naraku. –corrigiu ele. –Diga.

-Naraku. –disse ela, e sentiu os lábios dele pressionarem os seus.

Foi como um borrão. Ela não sentiu nada além do vazio da perda, da desilusão trazida pela morte. E, quando acordou, estava nua.

-Você está acordada? –sussurrou Naraku, o corpo, ela percebeu, tão nu quanto o seu.

-Naraku... –a consciência do ato, e da situação, atingiram-na naquele momento. –O que...?

-Me desculpe. –ele parecia se sentir culpado. Parecia sentir muito. –Eu... Você estava chorando, e eu queria tanto te consolar... Nós... Eu sinto muito.

Ela encolheu-se na cama, tentando encontrar uma explicação lógica para o que acontecia ali, mas naquele momento a voz dele a alcançou novamente.

-Eu te amo.

-Me... Ama? –ela olhou-o então, e ele a abraçou. –Eu... Nós...

-Somos irmãos, eu sei. –disse ele. –Mas eu te amo. Não posso deixar de desejar você, Kagura. Não posso.

Ela pensou em Bankotsu, morto. Pensou em tudo o que tinha passado nas últimas horas, e tudo o que viu foi Naraku. Ele estava ali. Ele a protegeria. Ele.

-Eu...

-Sh... –fez ele, acariciando-lhe o rosto. –Não fale nada, por favor. Não me rejeite.

Ela não conseguiria rejeitá-lo, porque ele estava ali, e ninguém mais estava. Kagura sentiu-se de repente tomada de uma solidão imensa.

Vendo a reação da garota, indefesa e perdida, Naraku ficou tentado a sorrir. Era tão fácil. Puxou as cobertas com cuidado, até vê-la novamente por inteiro. Agarrou os cabelos negros e lisos de Kagura, e beijou-a com quase violência.

-Deixe eu te ajudar a esquecer. –disse ele, deitando-a antes de ter uma resposta. –Eu posso te ajudar, Kagura. Você sabe que pode confiar em mim.

Ela sentiu daquela vez. Foi violento, rápido, e para a sua surpresa, foi bom. Por alguns poucos instantes, ela pôde ir para longe da dor, para longe de tudo o que a lembrasse da perda.

Naquele momento, Naraku conseguiu quebrar o espírito da irmã pela primeira vez.

No dia seguinte, houve o confronto. A mãe chorou, e o pai gritou maldições. Naraku não ligou. Ele sabia o segredo dos dois. Sabia de tudo, e eles não podiam impedi-lo de ter o que queria.

-Quero você fora dessa casa. –disse o pai, a face vermelha, indignada, o copo de uísque largado sobre a mesa. –Longe dela.

-Se eu for, você sabe que a levarei comigo. –disse ele.

Houve gritos, um soco foi desferido, e do andar de cima, Kagura escutou escondida em seu quarto. Não demorou a ouvir os gritos da mãe juntarem-se aos do pai, e uma ambulância ao longe. Mas foi Naraku, novamente ele, a entrar pela porta.

-Papai sofreu um ataque cardíaco. –disse ele, sem preâmbulos. –Eles foram ao hospital.

Kagura não veria mais o pai com vida, e aquilo apenas tornou mais forte o laço que a ligava ao irmão. Sabia, obviamente, que era errado o que havia entre eles, mas a dependência que desenvolvera era tão grande que afetava até mesmo sua consciência.

Era errado, mas o que se podia fazer? Ele era tudo o que ela tinha.

-Conte a ela... –sussurrou Naraku, ao ver o olhar acusador da mãe ao retornar do hospital. –E você vai se unir ao seu amado marido.

Acabava ali.

Não havia mais obstáculos e o objetivo tinha sido alcançado. Kagura era sua, e Naraku sentiu pela primeira vez o verdadeiro prazer de vencer. Cortar freios e envenenar bebidas era apenas o primeiro passo.

Ele tinha atravessado a linha que o separava da maldade pura, e tinha levado a irmã junto, para além da sanidade.

Sorrindo, ele subiu e entrou no quarto dela. Mesmo que ela pensasse que aquilo era consolo, Naraku bem sabia que quando dividiram a cama novamente, era uma comemoração.

*

Era noite quando Rin voltou para casa. Sesshoumaru levou-a até a porta, porque, como ela, sabia que a garota se encontrava em total estado de embriaguez.

-Sem beijo de boa noite? –perguntou ela, soltando os sapatos que tirara horas atrás na pista de dança e pegando na bolsa a chave da porta. –Que pena.

-Você vai estar com uma ressaca violenta amanhã, garota. –disse ele. –Boa sorte.

-Um médico que fala 'Boa sorte'. Inútil. –ela abriu aporta, ainda fazendo graça. –Você podia me dizer o que fazer quando a ressaca chegar.

-Sem a ressaca, as pessoas não se arrependeriam por beber. –disse Sesshoumaru, sorrindo ao vê-la cambalear pela sala e cair no sofá.

-Droga. Vou ter que dormir aqui.

-Por quê? – perguntou ele, vendo-a começar a tirar a blusa. –Hey, o que você pensa que está fazendo?

-Eu não vou dormir com uma blusa cheia de babados. Vou acordar com a cara marcada. –disse ela. –E não posso ir para o meu quarto porque estou tão bêbada que rolaria a escada se tentasse subi-la.

-Onde fica seu quarto? –perguntou Sesshoumaru, com um suspiro resignado.

-Segunda porta à esquerda subindo as escadas. –disse ela, erguendo os braços e permitindo que ele a levantasse no colo.

Alguns minutos desconfortáveis depois, Rin estava deitada em sua própria cama, e Sesshoumaru saía silenciosamente pela porta. Ao dar de cara com Kagome no corredor, ele parou e perguntou-se porque raios decidira ajudar a garota adormecida no quarto.

-Obrigada, Sesshoumaru. –agradeceu Kagome, olhando a amiga adormecida com carinho. –Por trazê-la de volta.

-Você não me deve nada por isso, Higurashi. –disse ele, com um pouco mais do que desprezo na voz.

-Eu sei que você me odeia, mas Sango me perdoou.

-E isso me deixa mais irritado. –disse ele, num suspiro.

-Rin me disse que você é amigo de Kouga, mas que não contou a eles sobre nós. Ainda. Agradeço por isso também. –disse ela, sem registrar a implicância dele.

-Não agradeça. –disse Sesshoumaru. –Me conte porque se esconde. Não é apenas por causa do relacionamento que vocês tiveram, é?

-Não. –disse ela. –É porque eu disse a ele que não deveríamos misturar a relação médico-paciente com nossa relação pessoal, e a relação pessoal deveria acabar. Ele não gostou, e disse que se era assim poderia me encaminhar para outros ótimos médicos.

-Isso foi antiético.

-Isso foi errado. –simplificou ela, resquícios de raiva faiscando nas palavras. –Ele sabe tão bem quanto eu que é o melhor, de longe, nessa área. A diferença de competência entre ele e outro médico poderia significar a morte para Souta.

-E quanto à sua mãe? –perguntou ele, fechando cuidadosamente a porta de Rin.

-Ela já está além do alcance de qualquer tratamento. Então, para salvar o tratamento do meu irmão, eu resolvi que era melhor sumir.

-Entendo.

Sesshoumaru se encaminhou para as escadas e desceu, sob o olhar curioso de Kagome. Ao chegar ao primeiro piso, ele falou, sem se virar:

-Não gosto de você, Higurashi. Acho que ainda vai atrair muito sofrimento para todos nós. Mas vou guardar seu segredo. Boa noite.

E se foi, deixando Kagome parada a olhar o nada até sentir uma mão quente e acolhedora sobre o ombro.

-Acho que ele está errado. –disse Inuyasha, abraçando-a. –Você não trará sofrimento.

-Eu sei que ele está certo. –resmungou ela, abraçando-o também. –Só não sei quanto tempo de felicidade teremos antes que chegue a dor.

Segurando a mão que ele lhe ofereceu, Kagome deixou-se ser guiada de volta ao quarto.

*

Sesshoumaru enfiou-se debaixo das cobertas, cansado, e teria adormecido imediatamente se não tivesse percebido que Sango ainda estava acordada.

-Desculpe. –disse ele. –Devo ir dormir no sofá?

-Não se preocupe com isso. –disse ela, abraçando-o. –Onde você estava?

-Dançando.

-Você não dança. –disse ela, estranhando-o.

-Acompanhei a amiga de Kagome até um clube. Tinha medo de que ela se embebedasse, o que de fato aconteceu. –explicou ele, deixando de lado o detalhe de que realmente dançara. Rin o tinha arrastado até a pista.

-Ah. –ela não se permitiu sentir ciúmes, porque não viu sentido no sentimento.

Sentindo o incômodo dela, Sesshoumaru sorriu e puxou-a para perto.

-Ainda prefiro você. –disse ele, beijando-a e ignorando o cansaço num movimento ousado por baixo da camisola que ela vestia.

-Eu não posso dançar. –sussurrou ela.

-Não me importa. –disse ele, sentindo o cheiro de xampu que exalava dela. –Hm, você está cheirosa.

-Não fique me distraindo. –sussurrou ela, enfiando as mãos por baixo da camiseta velha que ele usava para dormir. –Estou ocupada te seduzindo.

-Ótimo trabalho. –disse ele. –Continue.

Não demorou para que eles estivessem distraídos, mas o que era noite para alguns era manhã de outros, e Miroku ainda estava de pé. Naraku já tinha ido embora com a garota que observara antes, e ele pensava, sozinho em seu apartamento.

Já fazia quase cinco anos desde o acidente, e em pouco tempo começaria o circuito mais badalado entre os corredores da região. Kagome estava de volta, e ele tinha dinheiro e fama suficiente. Lembrou-se da primeira noite que passara em claro pensando em Sango.

E lembrou-se da noite em que soubera que ela estava morando com Sesshoumaru.

Até hoje sentia como se aquilo fosse um erro do destino. Era ao lado dele que ela deveria estar, mas de que adiantava saber? Ainda precisava ajudá-la a sair da cadeira de rodas, ainda precisava devolver a ela a vida normal que lhe fora arrancada.

Desafiaria Naraku em pouco tempo, e ganharia. Vingaria a amiga. E depois, nada o impediria de entregar seu coração nas mãos dela.

E esperar que ela o quisesse.


	10. Chapter 10

Olá :D

É tarde, mas sei lá, to acordada, então vou postar, ué.

Obrigada pelos coments e follows!

Cosette, Naraku doidão _ Verão mais dele, esperem só x_X Obrigada pelo comentário!

B. Fagion, sua fic é lekaw, tenho que ir lá dar uma espiada de novo ;D Valeu por comentar (Y)

Callope, oi :3 Espero que goste do capítulo, e obrigada por comentar. Sango e Miroku se enrolam pra caramba D:

Pra quem quiser me add pra falar sobre fanfics ou biscoitos: 

**Usem com moderação ;D**

Enjoy.

**Ternura  
Thirteenth Key **

**Capítulo Dez – Dor**

"_Saber que você me ama não faz com que doa menos o fato de saber que esse amor não se compara ao que você sente por ele. Mas mais do que a dor, me incomoda o fato de perceber que não vai doer para sempre, que um dia voltaremos a ser amigos, e o tempo que dedicamos a amar um ao outro vai parecer um sonho distante. –Sesshoumaru"_

Como profetizado por Sesshoumaru, Rin acordou com uma ressaca gigantesca. Nunca fora forte para álcool, mas pior do que isto, também nunca estivera totalmente disposta a abrir mão dele.

Enquanto duravam, os efeitos de um bom porre podiam ajudar muito, quando se tratava de esquecimento.

Ela queria esquecer muitas coisas e muitas pessoas, mas sobretudo ela queria esquecer de quem já tinha sido forçada a ser, e do que já tinha tido que fazer.

Ela queria esquecer-se de Kinoshita Rin.

Mesmo que fosse a irmã de Kouga, ela carregava outro nome, que trazia junto lembranças ruins te um tempo que já tinha se passado. Rin não chegava a ter problemas com alcoolismo, mas a freqüência com que usava de métodos mal-vistos pela sociedade na tentativa infame de esquecer o passado era grande.

Ela tinha vinte anos, e já tinha um diploma, porque sua inteligência era acima da média, mas seus problemas também.

Ao entrar na faculdade, na qual se formara com dois anos de estudo, não esperava grandes coisas do futuro. Sabia que tinha uma família pela qual fora rejeitada e que seu irmão mais velho seria um cirurgião brilhante, além de pesquisador famoso. Quando conheceu Kagome, tornou-se rapidamente amiga desta por um motivo simples.

Ambas eram deslocadas.

O apoio mútuo e o respeito que elas cultivaram uma pela outra tornaram a amizade quase imprescindível para a sobrevivência naquele lugar hostil que insistiam em chamar de faculdade, mas agora, morando juntas no lugar do qual Kagome saíra cinco anos antes, Rin sentia-se novamente perdida. Percebia que a amiga tinha uma vida boa antes de conhecê-la, apesar do modo como deixara as coisas ao partir. Ela não tinha nada esperando no lugar de onde saíra.

Rin levantou-se, ignorando o latejar insistente na cabeça, e enfiou-se debaixo do chuveiro antes de tentar lembrar de qualquer coisa mais. Quinze minutos depois, enrolada numa toalha, ela desceu as escadas até a cozinha.

-Já não conversamos sobre você se vestir antes de sair do quarto, Rin? –perguntou Kagome, que comia uma torrada, sentada de frente para Inuyasha, que a observava com curiosidade e um sorriso simpático.

-Sim, e também já conversamos sobre trazer homens para casa. –disse Rin, tendo o bom senso de corar diante do namorado de Kagome. –Vou subir e me vestir, já que temos um convidado.

Quando ela saiu, Inuyasha voltou a falar, desta vez com Kagome.

-Estamos indo rápido demais?

-Não. –disse Kagome. –Estamos recuperando o tempo perdido.

Ela sorriu, e o coração dele ficou repentinamente leve. Vinham conversando muito desde a volta dela e o confronto na casa de Sango. Havia muitas dúvidas, muitas lacunas de tempo a se preencher. Kagome contou a ele abertamente tudo o que acontecera com ela desde a partida, assim como Inuyasha contou o que tinha mudado ali.

Falar do acidente de Sango apresentou uma nova pessoa a Kagome, e mesmo não sabendo quem ele era, a garota passou a odiar profundamente Naraku.

-Miroku vai enfrentá-lo em breve... –disse Inuyasha, ouvindo os passos de Rin nas escadas. Desta vez, ela estava completamente vestida, numa camisa azul escura e elegante cobrindo parcialmente uma calça preta.

Rin sentou-se e pescou uma torrada no prato de Kagome.

-Sobre o que estamos falando?

-Sobre o passado. E o presente. –disse Kagome, suspirando. –Você ainda não entende muito bem, não é?

-Não entendo absolutamente nada. –disse Rin. –Mas acho que é justo ficar um tanto perdida, já que eu não estava aqui desde o começo.

-Vamos apresentá-la a Sango e Miroku em breve. –disse Inuyasha. –Acho que agora que Kagome voltou, talvez nós possamos reviver o que morreu quando ela se foi.E, além disso, você pode ser uma criança, mas sempre há espaço para mais um.

-Não sou criança. –disse Rin. –Tenho vinte anos.

-Criança. –sussurrou Inuyasha, quando ela lhe mostrou a língua.

-Me chame como quiser. –disse ela, suspirando e revirando os olhos. –Mas passei por maus bocados também. Você não é o único a sofrer nesse mundo, orelhudo.

Eles riram.

A conversa durou ainda um bom tempo, e enveredou por caminhos perigosos. Quando Inuyasha perguntou de onde ela vinha, Rin desviou-se rapidamente do assunto, e mesmo que a mudança tivesse sido sutil, ele percebeu que aquele era um assunto sobre o qual ela não falaria a não ser que sentisse confiança absoluta nele.

Decidindo que podia esperar, ele relaxou e sorriu novamente.

Começava a gostar da amiga de Kagome.

*

Miroku já não seguia seus impulsos há muito tempo, mas aquele foi de algum forma irrefreável. Ele esbravejou contra sua inaptidão e pressa, até mesmo contra sua inteligência, que citou mentalmente ser inexistente, mas mesmo assim estava ali.

Eram seis da tarde, e enquanto Kagome e Inuyasha dividiam um sofá com a extrovertida e misteriosa Rin, ele estava sentado nos degraus da entrada da casa de Sango. Sabia, obviamente, que Sesshoumaru só chegaria em algumas horas, mas a amiga estaria ali em poucos minutos. Ao vê-la virar a esquina, manobrando habilidosamente a cadeira de rodas, acompanhada de perto por uma mulher de cabelos tão louros que seriam facilmente confundidos com branco, ele se sentiu desconfortável.

O que diria a ela não era algo que estranhos pudessem ouvir.

Sendo sincero, ele admitiria que preferia que nem mesmo Sango o ouvisse, mas eram coisas que ele realmente precisava confessar.

Ao vê-lo, o sorriso dela se abriu ainda mais. Virando-se para a amiga, ela disse-lhe algo que causou uma confusão momentânea e um sorriso logo depois, e com um aceno a mulher se foi.

Aproximando-se rapidamente, Sango dirigiu-lhe um olhar curioso.

-Olá, Miroku. –cumprimentou-o, o sorriso ainda nos lábios.

Ele sorriu também, um tanto desconfortável, o que não passou despercebido por ela.

-Olá, Sango. Queria conversar com você.

Ela concordou e subiu pela rampa que ficava ao lado da escada. A porta da frente era larga e a fechadura era um pouco mais baixa que o normal. Sango destrancou a porta e logo estavam na sala.

-Quer um café? –perguntou ela. –Sei que esse não é exatamente seu horário mais ativo. Deve estar com sono.

Ele não estava, mas aceitou o café mesmo assim. Ter algo para fazer com as mãos seria bom naquele momento.

-Eu sei que já faz muito tempo, Sango. Sei que já faz tempo demais. Sei que Kagome voltou e tudo parece estar melhorando, então provavelmente o que eu tenho a dizer vai machucar a nós dois, e por extensão, nossos amigos... Mas ainda acho melhor dizer tudo agora do que me calar por mais tempo.

Ela parou de mexer no café, largou a colher cuidadosamente sobre a mesa e deixou junto a xícara. Tinha a impressão de que acabaria fazendo algo estúpido como derrubar a bebida ou lançá-la contra Miroku antes do fim da conversa.

-O que aconteceu? –perguntou, tão calmamente que assustou a si mesma.

-Vou correr contra Naraku no final desse mês. Vou ganhar, e vou fazer com ele o que quero fazer desde que ele a colocou nessa cadeira. Depois disso, vou voltar aqui, e se você me quiser, eu vou ficar.

Sango ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, e ele aceitou aquilo como um sinal para continuar.

-Quando eu a vi no hospital, logo depois do acidente, eu soube que nunca conseguiria viver sabendo que ele continuava lá fora. A polícia não faria absolutamente nada contra ele, e contar que você estava envolvida numa corrida ilegal era absolutamente impensável. Então, eu resolvi que o superaria no que ele fazia de melhor, de maneira que ninguém se pusesse entre nós quando eu fosse me vingar. –ele foi até ela a se abaixou, deixando os rostos na mesma altura. –Naquela noite, eu te beijei, Sango, e aquilo vem me corroendo desde então. O que eu senti... Você sentiu também?

Sango apertou os braços da cadeira, recusando-se a desviar os olhos dele, e negando com todas as forças qualquer lágrima que quisesse cair.

-Naquela noite, quando eu percebi que não tinha mais os movimentos das pernas... –sussurrou ela. –Depois que você foi embora, eu pensei durante muito tempo, Miroku. E decidi uma coisa que me machucou por dentro como nada mais em todo o tempo que se passou desde então. Eu decidi que nunca ficaria com você novamente.

O rosto chocado que ele mostrou então fez com que uma lágrima escorresse pelos olhos dela.

-Se você me culpa pelo acidente, porque então continuou sendo minha amiga todo esse tempo? –sussurrou ele, enterrando o mais fundo que podia a raiva que começava a se formar.

-Eu não o culpo, Miroku... –disse ela, limpando rapidamente a lágrima que caiu. –Eu também pensei naquele beijo, e provavelmente não senti o que você sentiu. Provavelmente senti muito mais, porque eu já te amava quando aconteceu. E foi esse o motivo da minha decisão. Eu nunca te forçaria a me olhar todos os dias, Miroku, vendo o que eu me tornei e se culpando por isso. Se você tivesse mostrado interesse em ficar comigo quando eu saí do hospital, eu teria me afastado, porque eu sabia que nunca conseguiria ter a certeza de que você ficava comigo por amor, e não por culpa.

Ele também chorava agora.

-Mas você se afastou. E meu coração se partiu, mas eu sobrevivi, assim como sobrevivi à fisioterapia, e sobrevivo até hoje. Você se afastou, e eu não o culpei, porque isso me tirou a obrigação de me afastar, quando você tentasse se aproximar por culpa. Eu nunca obrigaria alguém a viver comigo sob esse tipo de chantagem emocional, sabendo que ir embora me deixaria sozinha. Eu nunca dependeria de ninguém sabendo que essa pessoa, em algum momento, se forçaria a ficar apenas para me poupar a vergonha de não conseguir fazer nada sozinha.

-Sesshoumaru... –começou ele, levantando-se e dando-lhe as costas. –E quanto a ele?

-É diferente. –sussurrou ela.

-Porque ele dorme com você? –perguntou Miroku, e arrependeu-se no mesmo instante.

Mas o estrago estava feito, e Sango agora chorava não apenas de dor, mas também de raiva.

-Você acha que o que temos é sexo? –a raiva pulsava, misturada a mais completa dor. –Você acha que eu não tentei me livrar dele de todas as maneiras possíveis? Eu tentei convencê-lo de que não daria certo, por tanto tempo e de tantas maneiras que você não conseguiria imaginar! –ela beirava a mais pura loucura, o rosto molhado e vermelho, a voz quase um grito do mais puro sofrimento. –Mas ele ficou, ultrapassou cada um dos obstáculos que eu coloquei à sua frente, ignorou cada um dos meus argumentos! E então, quando eu me cansei de lutar contra o sentimento que ele me oferecia, quando comecei a amá-lo também, ele não tentou me tornar dependente dele, ao contrário, me forçou a fazer fisioterapia e tomar remédios. Me forçou a depender apenas de mim mesma.

Miroku estava calado agora, além de qualquer argumento. De longe, Sesshoumaru parecia tão frio, tão controlado, que tinha sido fácil ver Sango como dependente do médico. Vendo-a defendê-lo com tanta garra, agora, fazia com que ele se sentisse estranhamente tolo, e doía.

-Você acha que o fato de eu dormir com ele me fez dependente, Miroku? –perguntou ela, o asco tão presente na voz que o fez estremecer. –Acha que eu comprei a presença dele com meu corpo?

-Não! –ele encontrou sua voz então, e ajoelhou-se diante dela, procurando novamente seus olhos. –Eu nunca pensaria isso, nunca!

-Quero você fora daqui. –disse ela, virando o rosto, recusando-se a ver e aceitar a culpa nos olhos vívidos dele. Aqueles olhos que a encantavam com tanta freqüência na adolescência. –Agora.

Sentindo-se subitamente derrotado, recusando-se a aceitar a cena que se desenrolara como uma realidade tão brutal, Miroku levantou-se.

-Eu vou voltar. –disse ele.

-Não volte. –disse ela. –Poupe a nós dois de mais um fiasco como o que aconteceu agora. Não é certo tentar forçar o destino a ser como você quer, Miroku. O que poderíamos ter sido acabou naquele acidente.

-Você sabe que é mentira. –respondeu ele, caminhando lentamente em direção à porta. –Nos vemos por aí, Sango.

Ele passou pela porta, e surpreendeu-se a ver Sesshoumaru ali. Os dois cruzaram a soleira de lado recusando-se a reconhecer a presença do outro. Miroku se foi, e o médico entrou.

Sango olhou-o direto nos olhos, e preparou-se para o segundo round.

-Ouvi a conversa. –disse ele, mortalmente sério. –Me desculpe por isso.

-Não se desculpe. –disse ela. –Conheço você bem o suficiente para saber que ouviu algo que o incomodou, ou então não teria ficado com essa cara.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se de frente para ela, e sua voz soou tão suave que por um instante ela pensou que talvez ainda houvesse possibilidade de salvar ao menos aquele relacionamento.

-Você não precisa de mim, nem ao menos um pouco? –perguntou ele.

E, de repente, toda a esperança se foi.

-Eu não falei isso. –sussurrou ela.

-É, mas deixou subentendido. –disse ele. –Acho que vai ser sempre assim, não é, Sango? Eu amo você, amo mesmo, e tentei não me incomodar por saber do seu passado com Miroku. Não pense que eu não sabia, porque eu tinha conhecimento disso desde antes do acidente. Foi esse o motivo de eu ir estudar fora, acho. Queria que você fosse feliz sem ter que se importar com sentimentos tolos de uma pessoa que não amava.

Ela enterrou o rosto nas mãos, incapaz de continuar discutindo. Sentia-se fraca, triste, e acima de tudo, cansada.

-Mas então eu voltei, e você estava sozinha. Tão absolutamente sozinha, Sango. Inuyasha me falou que Miroku estava metendo-se em encrencas por aí, e eu senti raiva dele por não perceber o quando você precisava de alguém naquele momento. Mas então pensei... Ora, era minha chance. E eu a agarrei com todas as forças. Lutei por você, para ficar ao seu lado. –ele continuava falando, expondo cada um de seus pensamentos, mesmo que o rosto fosse uma máscara de indiferença. –E agora, eu descubro que todo o meu esforço não significou absolutamente nada para você.

-Não é verdade... –disse ela, erguendo o rosto para vê-lo. –Você ouviu o que eu disse. Eu te amo, Sesshoumaru.

-Você me ama, mas não quer depender de mim. –disse ele. –E não pense que eu falo no sentido literal, Sango. Não seria estúpido a ponto de lhe pedir que dependesse de mim para cozinhar, ir ao banheiro, lavar roupas. Sei que seria o mesmo que lhe pedir para abrir mão de uma vida. O que eu queria, de verdade mesmo, é que você se permitisse depende de mim emocionalmente, como eu dependo de você.

-Eu...

-Não, eu não terminei. –interrompeu-a, levantando-se. –Você se casaria comigo, Sango? Tenho pensado nisso há algum tempo, mas acho que não há melhor momento para perguntar isso do que agora, já que expus o que penso e sinto de maneira tão clara.

Ela ficou calada então, e pela primeira vez em todo o relacionamento deles ele lhe dirigiu um sorriso que ela nuca tina visto em seus lábios. Um sorriso cheio de sarcasmo.

-É, acho que isso responde à minha pergunta. –E ele saiu então, deixando-a sozinha.

Ao ouvir o barulho do motor de um carro, Sango deu-se conta do que tinha acontecido.

-Sesshoumaru! –ela chamou, mas ele não a ouviu. Nunca soube se teria voltado se a ouvisse, mas naquele momento ele escutava apenas o barulho do carro e de seus pensamentos confusos.

Num movimento rápido, ela empurrou a cadeira pelo cômodo, tentando chegar à porta, chamá-lo novamente. Quando ouviu o carro dar a partida, Sango empurrou a roda com mais força, e sua mão escorregou.

Não sentiu o tombo. Quando seu tronco foi para frente, quando seu corpo se desequilibrou e foi de encontro ao chão, ela continuou chamando.

Passou-se algum tempo antes que a dor chegasse, física, lembrando-a de que, mesmo que não usasse as pernas, o resto do corpo ainda estava ali. O braço doía, latejava com força. O rosto estava comprimido contra o carpete, e ela chorou então.

Não de dor. A dor, naquele momento, foi um alívio. Ela chorou porque, pela primeira vez desde a partida de Kagome, ela se sentia completamente perdida. Encolhendo-se no chão, Sango empurrou para longe a cadeira. Não queria precisar dela. Não queria precisar de nada. De ninguém. Ela abraçou-se então, como fizera na noite da partida de sua melhor amiga, porque assim como naquela ocasião, não tinha quem o fizesse por ela.

E, tão tranqüilizante quando a morte, veio o sono. Fechando os olhos, Sango mergulhou na inconsciência.

**Next: Uma Rin doente e um Sesshoumaru não tão velho. Um reencontro depois da discussão de Sango e Miroku. Ceninhas para relembrar Uma Marca no Mundo.**


	11. Chapter 11

E Cá estou eu com mais um capítulo (:

Espero que gostem!

Kah, eu te amo 3. Huahsuahs. Obrigada por comentar aqui e no orkut também! Espero que goste desse capítulo, mas infelizmente não é agora que se revela o passado da Rin. Vai ser bem simples, creia-me. ^^

Cosette, obrigada por comentar - como sempre 3 - :D. Bem, o que posso te dizer? O amor de Miroku e Sango é algo que eu não nego em fanfic nenhuma! E quanto à corrida, realmente acontecerá algo terrível D:... mas só lendo pra saber u.U

:3, obrigada por comentar sempre. Tenho que passar na sua fanfic também, é essa coisa louca da busca pelas faculs me deixando meio e____e.

Bem, feitos os agradecimentos importantes (3) usuais, distribuidos os 3s, vamos a fanfic.

Enjoy.

**Ternura **

**Thirteenth Key  
**

**Capítulo Onze – Estilhaços**

"_Você ficaria comigo, só até eu dormir? – Sango"_

Sesshoumaru estava dolorido. Acordou um tanto tonto, e percebeu que estava em seu consultório.

Lembranças da noite anterior povoaram-lhe a mente, e ele sentiu-se culpado. Lembrou-se da expressão do rosto de Sango, das palavras que tinha atirado contra ela, e, para sua vergonha, lembrou-se de deixá-la sozinha durante a noite.

Ele enterrou o rosto nas mãos e tentou, em vão, diminuir o latejar que sentia na cabeça. O barulho da sala abrindo-se fez com que ele olhasse o relógio. Faltava meia hora para abrirem.

-Ah, chegou mais cedo –disse Maiko, surpresa. –Sua primeira consulta foi cancelada, Senhor Sesshoumaru, pensei que tivesse avisado...

Ela percebeu então a expressão no rosto do chefe, e retirou-se para sua sala.

Sesshoumaru até o banheiro de sua sala e lavou o rosto. Abriu uma gaveta e tirou uma escova de dente. Tolice sua pensar que nunca precisaria dela.

Enquanto tentava ficar ao menos apresentável, ele ouviu o telefone tocar uma vez antes de ser atendido pela velha secretária. Poucos minutos depois, tendo feito seu melhor em relação à aparência, ele voltou a se sentar.

-Era Higurashi Kagome. –disse Maiko, ignorando o gemido de frustração de Sesshoumaru ao ouvir o nome. –Parece que Kinoshita Rin está doente, e elas estão a caminho.

Sesshoumaru concordou com a cabeça, e quando se viu novamente sozinho, suspirou. Pegou o jaleco num gancho, e o estetoscópio numa gaveta. Apesar do diploma em fisioterapia, o ano fora do país lhe permitira conseguir alguma experiência em cuidados médicos gerais, e uma vez interessado pelo assunto, ele conseguira ampliar sua área de atuação nos últimos anos.

Quando Rin entrou pela porta, com o rosto vermelho e uma blusa de lã apesar do sol do lado de fora, Sesshoumaru quase riu.

-Sente-se na maca, criança.

-Por que todos insistem em me chamar de criança? –perguntou ela, a voz nasalada e aparentemente cansada também. –Quantos anos você tem, afinal?

-Vinte e oito. –disse ele.

-Oito anos. Não é nada. –disse ela. –E mesmo seu irmão, que é apenas dois anos mais velho, me chama de criança, pirralha e todo tipo de adjetivo parecido.

-Inuyasha sempre teve um bom vocabulário. –disse Sesshoumaru, pondo a mão sobre a testa dela. –Era divertido discutir com ele. E você está com febre.

-É um resfriado. –disse Rin. –Bem que Kagome me disse que eu devia me vestir antes de sair do quarto.

-Você costuma sair nua do quarto? –perguntou ele, entre divertido e curioso.

-Não. –disse ela, sentindo-se desconfortável ao ver a curiosidade dele. –Mas quem nunca andou de toalha pela casa depois do banho que atire a primeira pedra.

-Certo, então. Não posso julgá-la.

Sacudindo levemente a cabeça para afastar a imagem dele andando pela casa de toalha, Rin espirrou.

-Certo, acho que é apenas um resfriado mesmo. –disse ele, depois de mais alguns exames rápidos. –Não acho que vá precisar de remédios, Kinoshita.

-Rin. –corrigiu ela. –Depois de uma noite dançando e bebendo, as pessoas me chamam de Rin.

-Certo. –disse ele. Ela parecia adorável, vermelha e resfriada. Num impulso, ele meteu a mão no bolso do jaleco e tirou um pirulito. –Aqui, pelo bom comportamento.

-Hey, obrigada. –disse ela, sentindo-se estranhamente feliz em receber aquele doce ridículo em forma de coração. –Todos os seus pacientes ganham?

-As crianças. –disse ele, e recebeu um tapa no braço.

-E então, repouso e líquidos? –perguntou ela, abrindo o pirulito com um dar de ombros.

-Sim. –disse ele, prestando atenção na boca dela.

Rin percebeu o olhar, e sussurrou:

-Você mora com uma mulher, não mora?

-Brigamos. –disse ele. –Mas, de qualquer forma, obrigado por me lembrar. Pode ir, Rin, e descanse.

Ela levantou-se e bateu continência, retirando-se em seguida, seguida pela risada contida de Sesshoumaru.

Kagome esperava na sala ao lado, e sorriu ao vê-la.

-E então?

-O blá-blá-blá de sempre. –disse Rin. –Hey, o que você acha de me apresentar àquela sua amiga Sango agora?

-Por quê? –perguntou Kagome, olhando-a com curiosidade. –Ela deve estar trabalhando agora.

-Sesshoumaru me disse que eles brigaram, então pensei que talvez ela precisasse de alguém para conversar. Pode ir sozinha, se quiser.

-Não, você precisa de alguém agora, também. –disse Kagome, e pegou o celular. –Inuyasha está trabalhando agora, mas Miroku só sai à noite. Vou pedir que ele cheque Sango.

-Certo.

O telefone de Miroku tocou doze vezes. Quando Kagome começava a perder a paciência, ele atendeu, a voz nada simpática:

-Oi.

-Miroku, você me faria um favor? –perguntou Kagome, sabendo que ele reconheceria a voz, se não tivesse visto o identificador de chamada.

-Fala. –disse ele. Não dormira nada, e ainda se sentia magoado com os acontecimentos da noite anterior.

-Dê uma olhada em Sango, por favor. Parece que ela e Sesshoumaru brigaram, e só quero ter certeza de que ela está bem.

-Não tem como pedir ao Inuyasha? –perguntou ele, mesmo que a vontade de ir até lá fosse grande. Queria pedir desculpas, queria abraçá-la, mas não sabia se seria bem-vindo e aquilo o assustava.

-Inuyasha está trabalhando agora. –disse ela. –E Rin está doente.

Depois de mais alguns segundos de conversa, ela desligou.

-Podemos ir para casa. Miroku vai ver se ela está bem.

Poucos minutos depois, ele estacionada em frente à casa de Sango. A cena que viu ao chegar mais perto o assustou.

Ela estava caída em frente à porta aberta, a cadeira jogada num canto. Sango estava inconsciente.

Tomado pelo desespero, ele correu até ela, com o coração preso na garganta.

-Sango? –ele chamou, com medo de tocá-la. –Sango?

Depois de uma análise mais calma, ele percebeu que ela respirava de maneira ritmada, o que significava que estava dormindo. Os olhos inchados mostravam que tinha chorado até cair no sono, e ele se sentiu culpado e com raiva.

Culpado porque ele causara parte das lágrimas, e com raiva porque Sesshoumaru a tinha deixado sozinha ali.

Pegando-a no colo com cuidado, Miroku caminhou lentamente até o quarto que ela dividia com Sesshoumaru, depositando-a na cama devagar. De qualquer maneira, ela despertou, e quando o reconheceu, ele teve medo.

-Calma. Só vim te colocar na cama. Já vou embora.

-Fique. –pediu ela, segurando-o pela mão e puxando-o de leve. –Fica, por favor.

Ela não suportaria ver mais alguém partindo. A noite anterior tinha esgotado o emocional de Sango, e ela não conseguiria ficar sozinha naquele momento. Entendendo o sentimento, Miroku sentou-se ao lado dela na cama, e permitiu que ela adormecesse novamente, dessa vez protegida por seu braço, que a envolvia gentilmente. O rosto dela descansava contra seu peito dessa vez, e como aquilo era muito melhor que o chão da sala, ele apertou-a com carinho.

Ele ficou imóvel, observando-a dormir, e sentiu que algo dentro dele se quebrava. Se não pudesse tê-la daquela maneira nunca mais, sofreria o inferno. Queria-a ali, ao seu lado, desde muito tempo atrás, e perceber o quanto a queria era assustador. Mesmo que tivesse declarado seu amor por ela na noite anterior, só agora ele percebia o quanto esse amor era grande.

Ela acordou.

-Sango? –ele chamou-a então, a voz gentil e os olhos repentinamente calmos. –Você está bem?

-Sim, estou. –sussurrou ela, apoiando-se nas mãos e afastando-se um pouco. O contato se quebrou, e ele se sentiu repentinamente vazio. –O que aconteceu?

-Eu vim ver se você estava bem e te encontrei caída na sala. –disse ele, com faíscas de raiva nos olhos. –E agora que você acordou e está bem, vou matar Sesshoumaru por deixá-la daquele jeito.

-Não. –disse ela, segurando-o e o impedindo de partir pela segunda vez. –Eu me entenderei com ele depois. Agora, por favor, pegue minha cadeira. Eu preciso tomar um banho, e comer alguma coisa. Vou ligar para o trabalho e avisar que não vou hoje. Acho que Kanna pode cobrir minha falta.

-Deixe que eu ligo. –um instinto protetor o tomava agora, em intensidade tão grande quanto a vontade de matar Sesshoumaru instantes atrás. –E você não vai precisar da cadeira, eu te levo até o banheiro.

-Não mesmo. –disse ela, permitindo-se um riso debochado. –Posso tomar banho sozinha.

-Não tem nada a ver com você poder fazer ou não, Sango. –disse ele, discando o número que ela lhe disse. –Tem a ver com eu conseguir ou não deixar que você faça essas coisas.

Ela esperou até que ele terminasse a ligação para seu emprego antes de voltar ao assunto.

-Miroku... Eu quero minha cadeira.

-Venha, eu te levo até lá.

-Você não está sendo racional. –ela estava frustrada.

-Ontem, Sango, eu fui embora quando você mandou, e quando eu voltei hoje, te vi caída na entrada. Com a porta aberta. Sabe o que eu senti naquela hora? Sabe como eu me senti sabendo que se eu não tivesse vindo aqui nada daquilo teria acontecido? Eu fiquei desesperado. Perdido. O que eu faria sem você?

-Você...

-Não. –interrompeu ele. –Eu fui embora uma vez e me arrependi. Se você levar um tombo no banheiro, e eu não estiver aqui... Se você for cozinhar e se queimar, se você por algum motivo precisar de alguém e eu não estiver presente... De novo... Eu não suportaria isso, Sango. Deixe-me ficar. Por favor.

Desarmada, insuportavelmente comovida pelas palavras dele, ela assentiu. Ele pegou-a no colo e levou-a ao banheiro, deixando-a sozinha acomodada debaixo do chuveiro. Ficou no lado de fora, esperando pacientemente até que a água parasse de correr. Estendeu-lhe uma toalha e esperou até que ela lhe desse permissão para entrar.

A situação seria cômica se não fosse tão íntima e estranha. Ela estava enrolada numa toalha, no colo dele, e Sango sabia que o amigo não era um santo. Sabia que ele a desejava, mas nem por isso o toque se tornava ameaçador. Ele estava desconfortável também, e ela percebeu quanto ao ser colocada sob o colchão. Desviou o olhar do corpo dele, educadamente, enquanto ele ia pegar algo para que ela vestisse.

Miroku não pediu desculpas pelo desejo visivelmente manifestado, mas manteve-se mortalmente comportado enquanto ela se vestia. Virou-se de costas, e evitou olhá-la até que ela terminasse.

Depois, carregou-a até a cozinha.

Passaram pela sala no caminho, e Sango percebeu que a porta ainda estava aberta, assim como a cadeira continuava no chão.

Ele a colocou numa cadeira, e foi até o fogão.

-Você deixa que Sesshoumaru cozinhe para você. –disse ele, ao perceber que o fogão estava coma altura ajustada.

-Ele cozinha melhor do que eu. –disse ela, dando de ombros.

-Depois de terminarmos aqui, pegarei sua cadeira.

-Obrigada. –disse ela.

-Me desculpe por ser irracional. –disse ele. –Eu deveria saber que seria difícil ajudá-la a tomar banho sem me envolver.

-Não se preocupe, Miroku. –disse ela, observando-o começar a preparar uma omelete. –Nós dois sabemos que é normal.

-É. –disse ele. –Mas eu ainda quero saber o que aconteceu, Sango. Por que você estava daquele jeito quando eu cheguei.

-Eu escorreguei. –disse ela.

-E porque não se levantou?

-Por que queria ficar no chão um pouco. –disse ela. –Não faça isso, Miroku. Não culpe Sesshoumaru.

-Não posso deixar de culpá-lo, Sango. Você o escolheu e mesmo assim ele a abandonou.

-Ele me abandonou porque tivemos outra discussão depois, que não tinha a ver com você. –disse ela, comendo obediente o que ele colocou no prato.

-Certo, então. –disse Miroku, suspirando. –Acho que isso é entre vocês. Vamos falar de nós dois então. Me desculpe por ontem. Eu não tinha o direito de falar aquelas coisas.

-O que você sente me importa muito, Miroku. –disse ela, largando o garfo. –O jeito e o momento como você me contou não foram próprios, mas eu me importo mesmo assim.

-Você não precisa falar nada, Sango. –disse ele, quase constrangido –Não precisa me consolar, eu posso superar o fato de você preferir Sesshoumaru.

-Eu não sei mais quem prefiro. –sussurrou ela.

A despeito do ponto quente que surgiu em seu coração, que ele se recusou a reconhecer como esperança, Miroku perguntou:

-Por que diz isso, quando me expulsou daqui com tanta certeza ontem?

-Ele também foi embora, Miroku. –disse ela, com sombras de tristeza no olhar. –Mesmo que eu tenha pedido para que ficasse. E, além de tudo... Você voltou.

E ele não. Os dois sabiam, e era o que eles pensavam naquele momento. Sesshoumaru não tinha voltado, e o coração de Sango agora balançava. Não sabia mais se devia lutar pelo amor do médico ou aceitar o coração do corredor. Não sabia se lutava pelo amante ou se permitia amar o amigo.

Dúvidas, tantas dúvidas.

-E nenhuma solução... –apenas um sussurro desta vez, e nem mesmo Miroku ouviu.

-Sango. –ele a chamou, mantendo a voz suave mesmo que seu coração batesse desenfreado. –Se você está mesmo em dúvida, posso esperar. Não vou pedir que não brinque com meu coração, porque sei que você não faria isso. Só por favor... Não decida com base nos sentimentos dos outros. Siga o que você mesma sente.

Miroku levantou-se então, e Sango observou-o com uma estranha saudade de quando eram apenas adolescentes e ela podia amá-lo em segredo sem partir o próprio coração. Agora, carregava o dele nas mãos, e tinha medo de derrubá-lo por descuido.

Ele curvou-se sobre ela e roçou-lhe os lábios com a boca, tão de leve que mal se sentiu. E foi embora então, com um meio-sorriso que mostrava tristeza e esperança.


	12. Chapter 12

** Ternura  
Thirteenth Key  
R. Umezaki **

Olá! Aqui está o capítulo Doze!

Se alguém do orkut aparecer por aqui, me desculpem por não postar hoje por lá também - tá tudo errado, e as postagem saem completamente embaralhadas. Vou postar quando o problema se resolver.

Callope, obrigada por comentar... E quando a Kikyou voltar, vai ter mais drama, porque Ternura é sobre isso mesmo - ferrar a vida dos personagens, porque sem sofrimento não há merecimento e sem merecimento não pode vir a felicidade! Espero que goste desse capítulo.

Cosette, valeu por comentar, e tipo assim, na corrida vai acontecer algo que até agora ninguém adivinhou o que é. lol. Não tem a ver com o Miroku, fikdik. Sesshoumaru e Sango realmente não terão final feliz nessa fanfic, mas com certeza terão final digno. Isso eu garanto, porque amo os dois

B. Fagion, beem, o que posso dizer? A Rin que eu usei para essa fanfic é uma garota carismática. Nem mesmo Sesshoumaru resistirá. Muauahsuahu. Cotninuando. Obrigada por comentar. Tenho 18 anos, acabei de me formar no ensino médio e apesar de ter conseguido vaga numa federal, deixei passar porque não era o que eu queria da vida, sabe? Além disso, era bem longe de casa, pelo menos pra pegar onibus todos os dias. Se você ainda tem tempo, aproveite, porque quando acaba o EM fode tudo, literal. Sango e Miroku são perfeitos, sempre, sem dúvidas. O triângulo é o meu favorito no anime e na fanfic. Quanto à raiva do Sesshoumaru, é algo que some aos poucos.

Well, leitoras amadas, enjoy!

**Capítulo Doze – Redoma**

"_Nós estamos cercados por uma redoma que pensamos ser de cristal, mas é de vidro. Nossos sonhos são mentiras, nossas esperanças são fumaça. Mesmo sabendo disso tudo, gostaria de ficar com você, porque não consigo pensar em nenhum outro lugar para estar a não ser do seu lado. – Kanna."_

Sesshoumaru também não apareceu no dia seguinte. Sango começou a se perguntar onde ele estaria, mas não pôde deixar de ir trabalhar naquele dia. Ao atravessar as portas do pequeno escritório no qual passava manhãs e tardes, ela sorriu para uma mulher de cabelos louros extremamente claros.

-Bom dia, Kanna.

-Bom dia, Sango! –ela abriu um sorriso, ajeitando o cabelo atrás da orelha. –Resolveu seus problemas?

-Sim. –disse ela, o sorriso morrendo aos poucos. –Acho que logo estará tudo melhor.

Kanna mostrou compreensão, numa expressão que deixou ainda mais delicado o rosto já sereno. Elas trabalhavam juntas desde que Sango começou no trabalho, o que já fazia algum tempo. Eram amigas, mesmo que não tivessem uma ligação tão profunda quando a que Sango partilhava com Miroku, Inuyasha e Kagome.

E Kanna estava preocupada. Desde que começou a trabalhar na agência de viagens, Sango nunca havia faltado. Era preocupante vê-la tão abatida depois de um dia de ausência, mas naquele momento a loira sentiu-se obrigada a agir como já estava planejado.

-Sango, como ontem eu cobri seu horário, ficou determinado que hoje eu saísse mais cedo e você ficasse até a hora de fechar, certo?

-Claro. –ela sorriu, ajeitando a cadeira atrás de uma mesa larga coberta de papéis. –Quando você sai?

-Depois do almoço eu não retorno. –disse ela. –Mas os outros estarão aqui, então não haverá problemas.

Sango concordou com um aceno, e começou a trabalhar.

O dia passou rápido. Não houve muito movimento, mas mesmo assim Sango teve que correr para tirar o atraso de alguns documentos que devia ter arrumado no dia anterior, e antes que se desse conta Kanna já estava saindo com um aceno rápido.

Ela sorriu e voltou a trabalhar.

Kanna andou apressada. Achava que estava atrasada, mas a verdade é que estava apenas com saudade. Fazia duas semanas que não via a pessoa que encontraria agora, e seu coração batia descompassado. Ao ver um carro preto estacionado na esquina do lugar onde trabalhava, abriu um sorriso.

-Boa tarde, Kanna. –ela recebeu o cumprimento com o sorriso delicado de sempre, enquanto colocava o cinto e sentia o carro dar a partida.

O clima ficou pesado então. Ela não sabia o que dizer, porque se lembrava bem demais do que tinha dito duas semanas antes. Tinham brigado, e aquilo a corroera pelo tempo passado desde então.

-Vamos ficar em silêncio até quando? –perguntou então, torcendo a alça da bolsa entre as mãos.

-Até você dizer o que se passa em sua mente. E pare de torcer a alça dessa bolsa, porque ela me custou caro, e doeu meu coração dá-la de presente para você quando tenho um vestido que combina tão bem com essa cor.

Kanna sorriu.

-O vestido é meu. Mas você não devolveu ainda, Kagura.

A motorista sorriu, e achou melhor não contar que o vestido estava agora na lata do lixo, graças ao seu querido irmão, com seu costume nada bonito de rasgar roupas ao invés de tirá-las.

-Certo, então. Vamos para onde?

-Meu apartamento. Não é como se pudéssemos ir para o seu.

Kagura sentiu a pontada de raiva na voz da passageira. Era aquele o motivo da briga, no final das contas. Kanna era a única que sabia sobre a vida que ela levava, sobre os cantos obscuros e os segredos. Era também a única pessoa a quem Kagura amava, além de Naraku.

-Não vamos falar disso novamente. –pediu ela, parando em frente a um belo prédio não muito distante do local de trabalho da loira.

-Você sabe que isso tem que acabar, Kagura. –disse ela,quando alcançaram a privacidade do apartamento. –Ele te faz mal.

-Heroína também faz mal, mas você não parou.

Ignorando o insulto, Kanna jogou as chaves sobre uma mesa de centro.

-É diferente. Eu estou tentando parar. Desde que nós... Eu estou limpa agora, Kagura. Você sabe que estou.

-Sim, eu sei. –disse a outra, abraçando-a então. –Mas entenda, comigo é mais complicado. Naraku iria ter um acesso de raiva, e eu o conheço bem o bastante para saber que tentaria nos machucar. Primeiro a você, porque então eu tentaria impedi-lo, e então ele poderia me punir de maneira ainda mais cruel.

Kanna suspirou.

-Nunca vai acabar?

-Eu tive uma idéia. –Kagura afastou-se, e olhou-a com uma expressão mortalmente séria. –Daqui a algum tempo, Naraku vai correr contra um homem que é bom. Muito bom. Eles têm uma rixa pessoal, porque meu irmão causou o acidente de uma pessoa muito importante para o desafiante. Enquanto eles estiverem correndo, eu quero fugir. E quero que você venha comigo.

-Fugir não é a solução. –disse Kanna, mesmo que seu coração gritasse por liberdade. –Nós podemos lidar com isso, Kagura.

-Não, não podemos. –ela sentou-se, fechando os olhos. –Eu o amo, Kanna, por mais errado e nojento que isso seja. Eu preciso dele, ou ao menos pensei que precisava até conhecê-la. Desde que eu tinha dezesseis anos, ele controla minha vida e meus sentimentos. Não posso simplesmente arrebentar essa ligação como se não valesse nada. Ele é meu irmão.

-E ele abusa de você! –disse ela, segurando o rosto de Kagura entre as mãos, tentando chamá-la à razão. –Ele se aproveitou de você quando seu coração estava partido, e quando você estava fraca demais para resistir. Naraku mantém você presa ao sentimento que forçou para dentro do seu coração, mesmo sendo casado com outra! Você se lembra como doeu, Kagura, quando ele se casou? Eu lembro. Você mal saiu da cama durante uma semana, semana na qual ele não se deu ao trabalho de aparecer!

-Não me arrependo de ter ficado na cama durante uma semana. –disse Kagura, desviando o olhar. –Se não tivesse feito aquilo, você não teria arrombado a porta para me ver.

-E nós não seríamos o que somos agora. –completou Kanna.

-Mas o que nós somos, Kanna? –o olhar de Kagura estava perdido, e as mãos em seu rosto se tornaram mais gentis.

-Nós somos amigas. –disse ela, encontrando os lábios dela com os seus. –Somos amantes.

-É só isso?

-O que há de mais importante? –perguntou ela. –Amizade. Amor. É o que temos. É mais do que Naraku pode te oferecer.

-É.

As duas ficaram em silêncio então, não apenas porque o assunto era difícil, mas porque trazia lembranças que ambas queriam esquecer.

Do lado de fora, olhando a janela do apartamento de Kanna, estava Naraku. Dentro de seu carro, ele pensava. Não havia muito que pudesse fazer por hora, mas queria separá-las. Não por raiva, porque Kagura nada significava para ele além de um troféu, do tipo que ele tinha aos montes. Tão descartável quando qualquer outro, porque, ao contrário de Kikyou, ela não poderia ser usada para machucar as pessoas que ele odiava tanto.

Ao pensar na esposa, ele sorriu. Ao contrário de Kagura, que fazia questão de trabalhar, mesmo que o emprego de decoradora fosse apenas uma ocupação para os momentos em que ela não estava gastando a fortuna herdada do pai, Kikyou passava a maior parte do tempo em casa. Ela parecia ter vergonha de sair, de mostrar ao mundo seu rosto.

Antes, ela não era assim. Antes ela era sorridente, feliz, inocente. Ter destruído a inocência e felicidade dela era um dos feitos que mais davam orgulho a Naraku. Ter destruído parcialmente a felicidade de Inuyasha no processo era um lucro que o extasiava.

Ah, era hora de atacar novamente.

Ele deu a partida então, e ignorou as luzes apagadas no apartamento que observava. Kagura teria seu castigo quando fosse a hora certa. Planos se formavam na cabeça dele, cada vez mais detalhados, e a corrida que teria em breve satisfaria grande parte dos projetos. Acabar com Inuyasha, destruir Sesshoumaru, vencer Miroku. Talvez prejudicar um pouco mais Sango, uma vez que a vida dela parecia tão ligada à de Sesshoumaru.

Kagome com certeza deveria sofrer, já que Inuyasha a amava.

Enquanto o ódio borbulhava num mar de satisfação, Naraku chegou à casa de Kikyou.

Quando ele entrou, quase tropeçou em uma única mala posta perto da porta.

-Sabia que você iria. –disse a ela, que apenas observava da sala.

-Só me decidi há algumas horas.

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela, e Kikyou sorriu. Doía por dentro perceber que ele lhe dava tão pouco valor e podia manipulá-la com tanta facilidade, mas a vida era assim, pelo menos desde que recebera em mãos o documento que certificava o casamento. Talvez fosse jovem demais, apaixonada demais, mas a verdade é que mesmo hoje era difícil aceitar que ele estava ao seu lado para machucar Inuyasha.

No fim, ela sempre esperava que ele mudasse. Ou que nunca tivesse sido daquela forma. Esperava, no fundo, que ele tivesse um mínimo de estima por qualquer outro ser humano. Queria que ele _fosse_ humano.

Mais do que amor, Naraku causava dependência. Mais do que sentimentos, ele despertava fascinação. Prendia as pessoas ao seu redor não por simples amizade, não por vontade, mas por um poder de manipulação que ia além de tudo o que Kikyou já tinha visto até então.

Tempos atrás, ela o tinha amado o bastante para deixar uma vida para trás, o suficiente para machucar Inuyasha profundamente. Agora, tudo o que ela queria era saber por que não conseguia mais se afastar.

Ele pegou a mala dela e a carregou até o carro. Kikyou entrou em silêncio.

-Eu não quero machucá-lo, Naraku. Não de novo. –A voz dela parecia implorar, mas ao mesmo tempo não parecia esperar qualquer tipo de piedade. Já fazia muito tempo, ela percebera o ódio que seu marido parecia cultivar pelo nome de seu antigo amigo.

-Você não precisa machucá-lo, Kikyou. Você não precisa falar com ele. Só faça o que eu peço, e fale com Kagome.

Kikyou não a conhecia. Não queria conhecê-la, mas o faria, por ele.

Ela sabia que por trás, a conversa que Naraku pedia acabaria fazendo algo de ruim acontecer a alguém, mas sabia também que se não fizesse, a decepção no olhar dele a feriria como uma faca. E, se aquilo não a atingisse, ele usaria as palavras como navalhas.

Ela já estava acostumada.

Eles partiram então, ambos pensando no que o futuro reservava às pessoas que iriam ter suas vidas reviradas, bagunçadas e pisoteadas.

Ela com culpa.

Ele com ansiedade.

*

Naquela cidade, havia um hotel. Era pequeno, mas confortável, bem localizado, mas Kagome agradeceria posteriormente o fato de ser afastado das casas que ela, Inuyasha e os outros ocupavam.

Nakagawa Kouga jogou a mala sobre a cama e suspirou.

A procura por Higurashi Kagome parecia vã até o momento. Era como se ela tivesse desaparecido numa nuvem de fumaça, e ele não conseguia encontrá-la de maneira alguma. Sabia, no entanto, que cedo ou tarde ela voltaria àquele lugar, e estaria ali para encontrá-la então.

Ele a amava, ou ao menos achava que amava, desde que a conhecera cinco anos atrás. Era, naquele tempo, um residente, ao mesmo tempo em que se desdobrava para ajudar nas pesquisas da doença que afligia a família dela e procurar por um hospital no qual pudesse aprimorar os talentos como cirurgião.

Ela era uma jovem estudante, aparentemente deslocada, tímida demais para fazer muito além de enfiar a cara num livro qualquer e evitar conversas com as pessoas ao seu redor. Cercá-la, alfinetá-la e mesmo aproximar-se devagar não teve efeito sobre a muralha que era o silêncio de Kagome. Depois de muitas tentativas, Kouga viu sua chance na irmã que desconhecia até então.

Lembrou-se da infância. Aos nove anos, pode ser confuso ouvir falar sobre um irmão e não vê-lo crescer na barriga de sua própria mãe. Tinha sido estranho saber que havia alguém com quem ele deveria poder brincar, como seus amigos faziam, mas sentir no ar a hostilidade que seus pais carregavam pela possível irmã.

Kouga não se ressentia do nascimento de Rin. Ao contrário, tinha certa curiosidade pela garota, da qual ouvia falar esporadicamente, mesmo que de maneira irônica, através da mãe. Ela parecia uma garota fascinante, tendo uma capacidade intelectual acima da média. Aos quinze anos já tinha terminado o colegial e começava a viajar o mundo antes de começar uma faculdade.

Vê-la amiga de Kagome trouxe duas possibilidades que ele estava feliz em aproveitar. Amizade com a irmã, e talvez algo mais com aquela garota arredia que o encantava havia anos.

A princípio, a garota-prodígio não se mostrou confiante nas intenções do irmão. Sabia que não era por vontade do pai dos dois que ela levava uma vida confortável. Sabia que não era por vontade do pai que estava viva.

A família de Nakagawa Kouga ignorava a existência de Kinoshita Rin como se aceitá-la fosse sentenciar o clã à morte. O garoto, ao contrário, ficava cada dia mais instigado a se aproximar, vendo a relação amigável que surgia entre sua irmã mais nova e Kagome. Lembrava-se ainda da primeira conversa que tinha tido com as duas.

-Eu não acho que quero falar com você. –aquela tinha sido a primeira fase de Rin dirigida a ele, e de repente ela não era mais a amiga da garota que ele queria, e sim um outro desafio, outra pessoa a quem ele queria conquistar, mesmo que de maneira diferente.

-Você não me conhece, então, me dê uma chance. –a resposta dele, tão gentil quando ela esperava farpas, a convenceu a ouvir o que veio a seguir. –Kinoshita Rin, eu sou Kouga, seu irmão mais velho.

Formalidades ditas, ambos sabiam o que viria. Silêncio e desconforto. Sentada ao lado de Rin, Kagome olhava para os lados a procura de uma maneira de fugir daquele confronto entre irmãos, mas como se tivesse previsto a vontade da amiga, a garota mais nova sussurrou:

-Saia daqui e eu juro que te mato.

Por saber que não era exatamente um blefe, Kagome ficou. E, para sua surpresa, se divertiu. Por mais que resistisse, nem mesmo Rin soube como deixar de se interessar pela conversa aberta de Kouga. Ele era, mesmo que insistente ao ponto de irritar, interessante.

Depois daquele dia, passaram a sair os três com freqüência, e não demorou para que Rin percebesse o interesse do irmão em Kagome. Sem se sentir impelida a sair de perto, mas querendo ajudar aos dois, ela havia se afastado algumas vezes. E, agradecido, Kouga aproveitara cada oportunidade.

-Hey, Kagome. –ao se virar, ela viu o pedido de permissão nos olhos dele. Era o terceiro encontro sem Rin, e Kouga sorria de um jeito tão bonito!

Ela sorriu também, e ele se aproximou. Foi um beijo rápido, mais explorador que apaixonado. Não havia pressa, e eles sabiam.

Agora, deitado na cama do hotel, lembrando-se daqueles dias, Kouga perguntou-se como teriam sido as coisas se ele tivesse tido pressa. Talvez se não procurasse levar o relacionamento tão cuidadosamente, tivesse tido a oportunidade de segurar Kagome ao invés de descobrir numa manhã de trabalho que ela havia simplesmente desaparecido.

Suspirou. Não fazia sentido culpar-se agora. O que podia fazer era esperar pacientemente, e agir rápido quando voltassem a se encontrar. Tinha a impressão de que não ia demorar.

*

-Eu conheço você.

Não era uma pergunta, mas uma afirmação, e Kanna virou-se para ver quem dizia aquelas palavras. Ao ver Inuyasha, ela sorriu amenamente, com a face serena que já era como uma marca registrada.

-Você é amigo de Sango. –disse ela, cumprimentando-o. –Trabalha aqui?

-É, trabalho. –ele sorriu então. –Procura por alguma coisa em especial?

Especial? Claro, ela procurava por algo assim. Mas como negar que cada uma daquelas peças era excepcionalmente especial? Inuyasha trabalhava numa loja. O ambiente era coberto por algo que parecia, para a surpresa dos compradores, arrogância. As paredes eram brancas, à exceção da que cobria os fundos, onde o preto fazia contraste com as vitrines que cobriam tudo.

-Sim, mas ainda não encontrei. –disse ela, olhando o metal afiado reluzir sob a luz. –Não sabia que você trabalhava com espadas.

-É um bom trabalho. –disse ele, andando ao lado de Kanna enquanto ela observava várias facas, espadas e armas parecidas.

-Aqui dentro... O clima é estranho. Parece que eu consigo sentir a guerra à minha volta. A violência.

-É o que queríamos. –disse ele, guiando-a pelos corredores entre as vitrines. –Mas o que exatamente você procura, Kanna?

Ela não esperava que Inuyasha lembrasse seu nome, mas ficou feliz quando viu que ele sabia. Pensando um pouco nas palavras que usaria, ela disse:

-Procuro algo fácil de manejar. Pequeno, mas útil.

Ele assentiu.

-Para defesa?

-Algo do tipo. –a palavra seria 'assassinato', mas qual era a diferença naquele caso?

-Então você precisa de uma arma com bainha. Mesmo que carregue numa bolsa, tem que ter algo que impeça a lâmina de cortar qualquer coisa.

-Entendo. –ela avistou então, no fundo da loja, cobrindo a parede preta, algo que lhe chamou a atenção. Três espadas, duas colocadas em vertical, cada uma de um lado de uma espada magnífica de lâmina longa e curvada.

-Você disse que queria algo pequeno. –disse Inuyasha, vendo o olhar dela. –Aquelas ali são meio fora do termo 'pequeno'.

-De onde vieram? –ela não as queria, mas sentia algo vibrando ali. Era alguma coisa que lembrava sangue. As espadas pareciam pulsar sentimentos humanos, e Kanna pôde até mesmo ouvir o barulho que elas faziam ao combater em um campo de guerra.

-Daqui mesmo. Sengoku Jidai, a Era Feudal. –disse ele, examinando também as espadas. Já se cansara de tentar entender porque elas pareciam chamá-lo. –Diz a lenda que a do meio, chamada de Tetsusaiga, foi feita de um canino de youkai para seu filho mais novo, com o objetivo de ajudá-lo a se proteger do mais velho.

-Youkais não são demônios? –perguntou ela, a curiosidade levando-a a chegar mais perto. –Porque demônios se preocupariam com filhos?

-Esse youkai se apaixonou por uma humana. O filho mais velho, porém, era de uma youkai, e por isso odiava o mais novo, que era um híbrido. Um hanyou. Foi por isso que Tetsusaiga foi criada. Para ajudar o mais novo a igualar forças com o irmão.

-E as outras duas, o que são? –a história prendia-a por seu fascínio não apenas em armas, mas em lendas.

-Tenseiga, -ele apontou a espada da direita –E Toukijin. Tenseiga foi feita também pelo pai dos dois, e acabou nas mãos do filho mais velho. Ele a odiava, porém, porque a espada não podia matar. Ao contrário, ela podia afastar a morte, devolver a vida. Não preciso dizer que era inútil a alguém que tinha prazer em matar. Isso e o fato de que Tenseiga era na verdade parte da Tetsusaiga, que deveria ser absorvida depois que seus poderes fossem devidamente desenvolvidos, deixou o filho mais velho bastante irritado. Toukijin foi o resultado disso.

-Toukijin também foi criada pelo pai dos dois?

-Não. Toukijin era na verdade a presa de um youkai que conseguiu lascar a lâmina da Tetsusaiga. O irmão mais velho fez com que a forjassem especialmente para usá-la contra o hanyou.

-E o matou? –Entretida com a história, Kanna teria passado reto pelas outras vitrines, mas algo mais chamou-lhe a atenção.

-Não sei. Depois da criação de Toukijin, os pergaminhos que foram encontrados com as espadas estavam rasgados. –ele apontou a faca que ela olhava. –Acho que essa vai servir para o que você quer.

Kanna segurou a pequena faca e testou o peso. O punhal era perfeito para sua mão, e ela conseguia ver a pequena arma como um prolongamento do próprio braço, tamanho o conforto e facilidade em usá-la.

-É essa. –disse.

-Então vamos preencher a papelada. –disse ele. –Já tivemos alguns problemas com a polícia aqui, então mantemos um registro detalhado dos compradores. –explicou ele.

-Problemas por quê?

-Porque não importa quantos tiros você dê em alguém –disse ele, de repente sério. –No final das contas, se o cadáver tiver um corte de faca, é para essa loja que virão à procura da arma. A polícia não vê essas peças como obras de arte, mesmo que existam aqui dentro os nomes de muitos artesãos sem igual. Aqui dentro, para os outros, há apenas armas.

Kanna ficou em silêncio então, e depois de preencher cada um dos papéis que Inuyasha pôs à sua frente, ela pegou a caixa discreta onde ele colocou o punhal.

-Tenha juízo, Kanna. –disse ele, como se lesse os pensamentos dela. –Existem coisas que simplesmente não valem a pena.

'E existem coisas que valem até mesmo uma vida', pensou ela, e se foi em silêncio.


	13. Chapter 13

Olá! Desculpem a demora, tenho passado muito tempo vendo seriados -q

Though, cá estou novamente para postar um novo capítulo! O acerto de contas entre Sango e Sesshoumaru, uma pitada de romance entre ele e Rin... E um pouco sobre o passado dela. Queria desenvolver mais a personagem que encaixei na Rin e na Kanna, mas simplesmente passou o momento. Desculpem. Talvez eu escreva ainda um side story ou outro, mas estou trabalhando em originais agora ;D

Callope, obrigada por comentar, e hm... Se o sindicato dos personagens que se ferram direto e reto for pra frente, acho que terei que reescrever toda essa fanfic Y_Y Pode me chamar de Regina sim, pra falar a verdade, é melhor do que no orkut, onde vez ou outra pensavam que eu era homem ._.

Cosette, SIM, MAIS UMA QUE NÃO ODEIA KIKYOU! Houve tempos em que eu não gostei dela, mas acho que no geral ela foi sempre um tipo de personagem de dois lados para mim, mas nenhum deles era exatamente ruim. Ela ama o Inuyasha, ué, que mal há nisso? Quis construir uma personalidade legal pra ela :D... Sobre a corrida, realmente, ninguém tem idéia do que vai acontecer (6). Obrigada por comentar :D... Mesmo tendo que estudar e tal o/

Kah, obrigada por comentar aqui :D. Postei hoje tudo o que tinha pra postar, foram 20 posts no orkut -__- Medonho! A história das espadas eu coloquei pra encher linguiça, mas também queria um toque do mangá pra adoçar essa montanha de sofrimento. Kanna e o punhal só saberão mais pra frente, acho. :D Anyway, que bom que está gostando.

Yumi, seu nome me deixou meio perdida por alguns instantes, daí percebi a troca -q. obrigada pelo comentário :D Espero que continue achando fascinante a história!

E pra vocês ficarem mais felizes, temos hoje o passado de Rin e a aparição (FINALMENTE!) de Nakagawa Kouga!

Enjoy!

**Ternura  
Thirteenth Key**

**Capítulo Treze – Lembranças**

"_Eu sei que você será feliz, mas isso não vai ser o bastante. Eu sei que você vai sorrir, mas apenas isso não aquecerá meu coração. Não vou pedir perdão por tentar amar outra pessoa, mas vou com certeza torcer para ser um dia tão feliz quanto sei que você será. –Sesshoumaru"_

Sesshoumaru voltou para casa depois de dois dias. Ao chegar, Sango viu que a porta estava destrancada, e seu coração disparou. Ao vê-lo sentado à sua espera, olhando fixamente para o relógio numa das paredes, ela sentiu um arroubo de alívio, e respirou fundo para não chorar.

-Entre de uma vez, Sango. –disse ele, de repente sorrindo. Aquilo a surpreendeu. –Não vou matá-la, sabe.

Ela entrou então, e fechou a porta como ele pediu.

Sesshoumaru a olhou, e havia muito naqueles olhos. Dourados, felinos, quase irreais. Mágoa, frustração, resignação? O que seria tudo aquilo que ele tentava falar sem usar as palavras? Ela se sentiu de repente inútil, por não conseguir entender o que ele precisava quando tudo o que ele fazia envolvia diretamente seu bem-estar desde sempre.

-Me desculpe. –disse ele, antes que ela conseguisse dizer qualquer coisa. –Eu não devia ter deixado você sozinha aqui. Ainda mais por dois dias.

-Não _ouse _pedir desculpas, Taishou Sesshoumaru! –ela, de um impulso, levou a cadeira até que seus joelhos tocassem os dele. –Eu te _magoei_. Não tente, não tenha a ousadia de negar! Eu parti seu coração com afirmações mal pensadas, e pisei nele ao tentar consertar as coisas. Você tinha todo o direito de fazer o que fez, e de ficar longe de mim por muito mais do que dois dias. E o fato de você voltar e me pedir desculpas só faz com que eu pareça ainda mais culpada.

Não havia mais nada que ela quisesse dizer, além do que já tinha dito. Não queria pedir desculpas, porque sabia que ele não aceitaria, e talvez se sentisse ultrajado. Sesshoumaru era assim, e pelo menos isso ela se orgulhava em saber.

-Você o ama, Sango?

-Sim. –ele saberia se ela mentisse, e ela não poderia, de qualquer maneira. Negar seu amor por Miroku seria o mesmo que profaná-lo, e ela não suportaria perder mais uma pessoa importante por negar sentimentos.

-Entendo. –e ele entendia. Sabia que muito antes de amá-lo, Sango já amava Miroku. Sabia que muito antes de ser amiga dele, o coração dela já batia por outro amigo. Doía, mas ele podia aceitar. Podia lidar com isso.

A despeito de seus sentimentos por Sango, Sesshoumaru podia entender os sentimentos dela por outro.

-Gostaria que me deixasse ficar aqui por mais algum tempo. –disse ele, sem desviar os olhos dela. –Vou arranjar outro lugar para morar, mas até lá, seria bom contar com sua hospitalidade. Dormirei no quarto de hóspedes.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, incapaz de falar, as palavras perdidas na dor, lágrimas rolando livremente por seu rosto. Entendia agora o que Sesshoumaru fazia. Mais do que arranjar tempo para si mesmo, ele dava tempo a ela. Tempo para que aceitasse a partida iminente, e tempo para que pudesse entender o que mudaria dali para frente entre eles.

Sesshoumaru lhe pedia mais do que abrigo, ele lhe pedia amizade.

Sentindo-se de repente egoísta, vendo que o modo como ele agia dizia respeito ao bem-estar dela mesmo quando estavam se separando, ela disse, num sussurro:

-Não importa o que aconteça entre nós ou o que virá daqui para frente. –ela levantou o rosto então, e eles se encararam como iguais. –Você sempre será bem-vindo aqui, Sesshoumaru.

Ele sorriu, o sorriso que ela reconhecia como apenas seu, o simples curvar de lábios que ele não mostrava na presença de mais ninguém.

E se abraçaram, sabendo que por mais que doesse a morte daquele amor, sobreviveria ainda a amizade que começara aquilo tudo. Tinham sido amigos, e depois amantes.

Agora, eles seriam irmãos.

-Não importa quanto tempo se passe, -disse ele, ainda abraçando-a com força. –Vou sempre me lembrar do que passamos juntos, Sango.

-Não importa quanto tempo se passe, -disse ela, sorrindo ente lágrimas de despedida. –Vou sempre me lembrar que você foi meu principal motivo para viver durante esses anos. Vou sempre amá-lo, Sesshoumaru, não importa o que aconteça. Amar a outro não significa que meu sentimento por você mudou em quantidade, mas em forma.

Ele se levantou, o rosto limpo e seco, deslumbrante como sempre fora. Os olhos, porém, ao contrário do frio tão comum, pareciam sorrir.

-Se não se importa, agora acho melhor eu cozinhar alguma coisa. Você é uma droga no fogão.

Sango riu, e ele se afastou.

Ao dar-lhe as costas, ele permitiu que um laivo de mágoa aparecesse nos olhos dourados. Não tinha chorado ou demonstrado mágoa, ao contrário, tinha sorrido para que ela pudesse sorrir junto.

Sango não era mais sua. A partir daquele dia, ele a entregava a mãos mais capazes. Não para protegê-la ou cuidar dela, pois sabia que ninguém nunca cuidaria dela tão bem como ele, mas para fazê-la feliz.

De repente ele sentiu-se vazio como nunca antes se sentira, e teve vontade de quebrar alguma coisa. Mas ela estava no cômodo ao lado, e se visse seus sinais de fraqueza, a felicidade dela seria minada.

Não podia fazer isso com ela. Não era aquele o motivo de sua atitude controlada e racional?

Ele tinha sobrevivido a um ano longe dela antes.

Poderia suportar o resto da vida.

Pensando assim, ele começou a cozinhar. E a perspectiva de seu futuro parecia repentinamente cruel.

*

Rin andava a passos rápidos, os olho marejados de lágrimas, o coração batendo furiosamente contra o peito. Virou uma esquina, e depois outra. Andou sem rumo por algum tempo, e viu-se em frente a um pequeno café.

Congelou em frente à janela que cobria grande parte da parede, olhando para dentro, onde um homem de cabelos longos e negros conversava com uma garota ruiva. Os olhos verdes dela não se desviavam da face dele, que parecia não perceber a adoração que ela lhe devotava.

-Kouga... –um sussurro escapou pelos lábios de Rin, e mesmo que o vidro impedisse que sua voz chegasse até ele, Kouga virou-se para a janela assim que ela disse seu nome.

Por um longo segundo, eles se encararam, os olhos dele ainda mais escuros que os dela, a face dele de repente se abrindo num sorriso. Ela pensou em fugir, correr para longe dali, agarrar Kagome pelos cabelos se necessário, e ir para bem longe.

Antes que respirasse de novo, ele já estava ao seu lado na rua, e o momento de fugir já se fora.

-Rin. –ele agarrou-a pelos ombros, como se tentasse ao mesmo tempo segurá-la ali e ter certeza de que era realmente sua irmã, e não uma ilusão. –Vocês realmente voltaram, como eu pensei.

Ela deixou as lágrimas caírem, e começou a soluçar. Ao sair de casa, já sabia que procuraria por ele, porque a ruiva dentro do café tinha lhe avisado.

Mais do que a secretária de Kouga, ela era amiga de Rin, e mais do que amiga de Rin ela era apaixonada por Kouga. Se ele encontrasse Kagome, a garota de cabelos vermelhos temia perdê-lo para sempre.

-Ayame me telefonou dizendo que estavam aqui. –ela o abraçou, porque não importava o quando quisesse ficar longe dele, estar perto do irmão era ainda melhor. –Eu pedi que não nos procurasse.

-Mas eu amo vocês duas. –disse ele, abraçando-a e limpando-lhe as lágrimas. –O que você queria que eu fizesse, maninha?

-Sua mãe vai ficar muito irritada. –disse Rin, embora em seus pensamentos 'irritada' substituísse uma palavra um pouco mais forte. –Ela me pediu para sair da cidade com Kagome, você sabe.

-Sim, eu sei. –ele pegou-a pela mão e começou a guiar a garota para dentro. –Vamos, eu te pago um café e você me conta o que andam fazendo desde que fugiram de mim.

Ao se sentar, Rin olhou para Ayame, os olhos pedindo desculpas. A pequena ruiva deu de ombros, e sorriu. Já sabia que a luta contra os sentimentos de Kouga por Kagome era perdida muito tempo antes de encontrá-las, mas sem a esperança, o que lhe restava?

-Nós passamos por muitos lugares. –disse Rin. –Kagome morria de medo de ser encontrada por você, porque ela sabe que você pensa que a ama, e não poderia suportar a idéia de te magoar de novo.

-Se ela tivesse aceitado meu pedido de casamento, nada disso estaria acontecendo, e ela não teria que se preocupar em ferir meus sentimentos.

A colher de Ayame caiu em cima do pires, fazendo uma gota de face respingar na toalha de mesa. Ela baixou os olhos e levantou-se de repente, indo rapidamente em direção ao banheiro.

-Kagome gosta muito de você, Kouga. –Rin viu a amiga sumir pela porta do banheiro feminino e virou-se para o irmão. –Mas não o ama. E você não ama a ela, ambos sabemos disso.

-Eu quero que ela seja feliz, e quero fazê-la feliz. Eu a desejo, e consigo me ver vivendo o resto da minha da ao lado dela. O que é isso, se não é amor? –perguntou ele, pondo a mão sobre a de Rin. –Me explique.

-Amor não se explica, Kouga. –ela suspirou. –Você diz que quer vê-la feliz, mas a persegue quando ela quer distância. Você quer fazê-la feliz, mas eu a vi chorar enquanto fugíamos. Você a deseja, mas sei que também deseja outras mulheres, e você quer ficar ao lado dela, mas tenho uma coisa para te contar, meu querido irmão.

Ele ficou em silêncio, esperando que ela continuasse.

-Amigos também ficam juntos para sempre.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, negando o que ela lhe falava, mas Rin continuou, vendo Ayame se aproximar devagar.

-Quando chegamos aqui, eu também não sabia o que pensar. Achava que você iria nos achar em pouco tempo e Kagome acabaria voltando para os seus braços, mas não foi isso o que aconteceu. Ela tem amigos aqui, Kouga, e eu os vi juntos. Há poucas horas, conheci Sango, a melhor amiga dela. É uma mulher fascinante que está numa cadeira de rodas desde os dezoito anos. Ela foi parar lá tentando ajudar um outro amigo das duas.

Kouga ficou em silêncio, querendo por algum motivo saber mais sobre as outras pessoas que faziam parte da vida de Kagome. Ayame sentou-se silenciosamente, e assim permaneceu.

-Quando Kagome foi embora daqui, os três melhores amigos dela sofreram. Sofreram muito, de uma maneira que os devastou por dentro. Eu vi isso nos olhos de cada um deles, porque os conheci. Quando ela voltou, e eles fizeram as pazes, eu não consegui entender como eles a tinham perdoado com tanta facilidade. Ela os abandonou, Kouga, sem dizer absolutamente nada sobre a doença.

Ele ficou chocado, porque sabia bem demais o quanto Kagome sofrera durante os tratamentos, e o quanto ela sofrera por estar longe dos amigos que deixara para trás.

-Eles perdoaram Kagome, quando achavam que ela tinha traído a todos. Você consegue entender isso, Kouga? –Rin apertou a mão dele, que ainda estava entre as suas. –Ela magoou a todos eles, e eles a acolheram de volta. Estão tentando reconstruir a vida que tinham quando eram mais jovens. Eu não consigo entender até agora, porque o conceito de traição para mim é algo que não se deve perdoar. Você a perdoaria se ela tivesse ido embora sem lhe explicar o porquê?

Ele fez que não, a cabeça girando, os pensamentos confusos.

-Ela tem um namorado.

Kouga parou, olhou-a por alguns instantes, ainda assimilando a nova informação. Kagome, sua amada Kagome, tinha um namorado.

-Não pode ser verdade. –disse, sentindo-se um tanto chocado, e bastante triste. –Kagome... Ela não...

-O nome dele é Inuyasha. –Rin olhava-o nos olhos, tentando apoiá-lo sem palavras. –Eles têm uma história. Já se amavam antes de ela ir embora, mas brigaram na noite em que ela viajou. Kouga, você consegue entender? Ela te ama, eu sei que te ama, porque eu vi o quanto vocês foram felizes enquanto estiveram juntos. Mas ela não pode ser quem você quer, ela não conseguiria. Ela nunca vai conseguir amá-lo como você pensa que a ama...

-Pare com isso. –ele se levantou, e Ayame fez o mesmo, assustada. –Pare de me dizer como eu _penso_ que me sinto. Pare de tentar me convencer de que eu não amo Kagome, Rin. Eu sei o que sinto. O que você me falou sobre amizade, e sobre o quanto ela se parece com o amor, isso eu posso aceitar, mas nunca tente me dizer o que sentir, ou por quem.

Rin ficou em silêncio. Até então, não tinha percebido o quanto tinha se intrometido na vida do irmão, e o quanto poderia tê-lo machucado com aquele discurso impensado. Ela estava tão focada em defender e ajudar a amiga que se esquecera dos sentimentos de Kouga.

Ficou sentada mesmo quando Kouga se retirou. Ele deixou sobre a mesa dinheiro para pagar a conta e um cartão com seu endereço e telefone, sem dizer mais nada. Ayame, com um aceno de despedida, acompanhou-o porta afora, e então Rin ficou sozinha.

Levantou-se e saiu. O ar estava frio. Começava a anoitecer. Ela começou a andar sem direção definida, mas daquela vez não encontrou ninguém. Ao contrário, foi encontrada. Passando por uma praça, ela sentiu uma mão sobre o ombro.

Sufocando um grito assustado, ela se virou para ver Sesshoumaru, que tinha dado um passo para trás, como que para evitar um possível ataque.

-Você está bem? –perguntou ele, parecendo preocupado. –Não andou usando drogas, andou?

Ela respirou fundo, para depois mostrar um mínimo de indignação.

-Me assuste assim de novo e eu vou te mostrar o que é um drogado.

Ele deu de ombros.

-Quando quiser.

Ela se virou e continuou andando, mas não demorou para que ele estivesse caminhando ao seu lado. Rin apertou o passo, e ficou frustrada ao perceber que ele continuava acompanhando seu ritmo sem dificuldades.

Amaldiçoando o porte esguio e forte de Sesshoumaru, ela parou.

-O que você quer?

Sesshoumaru parou também, e baixou os olhos até encontrar os dela.

-Caminhe comigo. Vamos conversar.

Ela fez uma expressão confusa, e então começou a caminhar novamente. Ele sorriu e apressou-se para alcançar a garota.

-E então, teve aquela ressaca da qual falamos?

-É. –disse ela, olhando-o com reprovação. –Esperava mais de um médico. Minha cabeça quase explodiu.

-Você voltaria a beber se eu te dissesse como curar uma ressaca.

-Já bebi antes. –disse ela. –Posso lidar com a ressaca. –ele continuou andando, e por algum motivo Rin sentiu que precisava falar o que veio a seguir. –Eu já me droguei também.

Ele parou de caminhar, e ela andou mais um pouco, virando-se, Rin encarou-o direto nos olhos, e não havia vergonha naquele olhar.

-Quando eu tinha doze anos –disse ela, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da blusa –Descobri que meu pai não era o homem que vivia comigo e com minha mãe. E doeu. Naquele tempo, comecei a fumar. Aos quinze, eu descobri que meu pai, o biológico, sabia da minha existência e me odiava, assim como o restante da família dele. Comecei a usar maconha. Aos dezessete eu já tinha usado tantas drogas diferentes e ido para tantas instituições de desintoxicação que nem mesmo minha mãe me agüentava.

Ele continuou em silêncio, ouvindo atentamente as palavras que ela dizia sem vergonha alguma.

-Conheci Kagome logo depois de sair da última casa de repouso onde me trancaram. Minha mãe cortou relações comigo depois daquilo. Todos na faculdade sabiam onde eu tinha estado, e por isso evitavam ficar ao meu redor. Quando eu conversei com Kagome pela primeira vez, ela não me maltratou ou me olhou como se eu fosse de alguma forma inferior a ela.

-Por que me diz isso? –perguntou ele, aproximando-se então.

-Achei que você gostaria de saber, se for realmente continuar com isso.

-Isso o que? –ele continuava se aproximando.

-Isso. –disse ela, quando ele parou. Estavam frente a frente, se olhando nos olhos, e a mente dela quase se apagou. No entanto, tendo experiência demais em situações onde a mente não estava em perfeitas condições, ela não se deu ao trabalho de tremer ou piscar, apenas continuou a observá-lo atentamente.

Sesshoumaru pesou seus atos naquele instante, como ela pensou que ele faria. Pensou em Sango, e pensou em Miroku. Pensou em Kagome, e lembrou-se de Inuyasha. Todas as pessoas ao seu redor estavam certas quando diziam que ele era frio, um tanto arrogante ou mesmo cínico. Porque não tentar, então, lidar com as coisas de um jeito diferente? Ele queria beijá-la. Não apenas para esquecer-se de seus próprios problemas, mas também porque, agora que conhecia parte dos problemas dela, percebeu que faria bem a Rin compartilhar com ele aquele momento.

Não precisavam ser amantes. Podiam ser amigos.

Naquele momento, ele sentia como se realmente precisasse de um amigo.

-Eu não te beijaria para magoá-la. –disse Rin, quando o rosto dele se aproximou do dela.

-Quem?

-Sango. –ela fechou os olhos, mas continuou falando. –Eu não sei o que aconteceu entre vocês, Sesshoumaru, mas não o beijaria aqui e agora para magoá-la. Eu o beijaria para que você se sentisse melhor. Eu te daria um beijo por ser você, e não por querer te ajudar a machucar outra pessoa.

Ele ficou parado por tanto tempo que ela abriu os olhos. Se encararam por algum tempo, e o silêncio reinou.

-Não estou mais com ela. –disse ele, por fim.

-Então acho que não vamos machucar ninguém. –ela sorriu, e ele gostou daquele sorriso.

Não, não se tratava de magoar ou não alguma outra pessoa. Era sobre eles, ali, juntos, e por isso quando ele a beijou, pareceu certo.


	14. Chapter 14

Oe :D

Desculpem a demora entre os posts. Vou começar a postar de 10 em 10 dias, acho. É que estou esperando uma ligação importante *--*. Ansiedade faz a gente ficar meio esquecido -q.

Cosette, obrigada por comentar, e tals ;D Bem, você perguntou quantos capítulos tem Ternura, né? São vinte e dois, mais prólogo e epílogo, mas o prólogo eu postei com o capítulo um e o epílogo será postado com o último (:

Há muito para acontecer ainda, prova disso é esse capítulo MUAHAHA!

Comentem, por favor! 3 (:

Enjoy.

**Ternura **

**Thirteenth Key**

**Capítulo Quatorze – Verdades**

"_Não ouse pensar por um segundo que quando eu fiz aquela curva eu pensei em você. Quando tentei levá-la comigo além da morte, não o fiz por querer morrer ao seu lado, o fiz porque a opção era deixá-la viver sem mim, e isso eu nunca permitiria. – Naraku"_

Kouga fechou a porta num movimento controlado, mas Ayame sabia o que ele pensava. Ela sempre sabia, e aquilo por vezes o surpreendia, porque apesar de ser um médico, e apesar de ser amigo dela, ele não percebia a pulsação acelerada ou o olhar cheio de amor que ela lhe direcionava.

-Você a avisa desde quando? –perguntou ele, sentando-se na cama.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio durante algum tempo. Queria ter tempo para pensar nas respostas que ele exigia. Não queria mentir, mas gostaria de ter a oportunidade de dizer o que ele pedia fazendo o mínimo de estrago possível à relação deles.

-Essa foi a primeira vez. –ela sentou-se ao lado dele, olhando a parede, e mantendo alguma distância. –Porque eu já sabia que no final, era pra cá que elas viriam. Kagome tinha comprado uma casa aqui há um tempo.

-E não ocorreu a você que eu gostaria de saber. –ele pegou o braço dela, sem violência, mas com força. Quando ela finalmente o olhou, continuou –Você sabe como eu me sinto em relação a ela, Ayame.

-Sim, eu sei. –e era o que doía.

-Porque não me contou?

-Porque quanto mais próximo dela você fica – ela respirou fundo e olhou-o nos olhos. Conhecia-o desde os seis anos de idade, e talvez por lembrar-se da criança que ele tinha sido, o medo dela sumiu de repente – Menos chances eu tenho de tê-lo ao meu lado, Kouga.

Como se o braço dela pegasse fogo, Kouga soltou-o e afastou a mão. Como se os olhos dela fossem verdes demais, ele desviou o olhar. Pela primeira vez, Ayame sentiu-se como se não o conhecesse. Sempre que imaginava aquele momento inevitável, ela pensava que talvez ele brincasse com ela, dissesse que a amava também, pedisse tempo para pensar, ou mesmo pensasse que era apenas uma pegadinha.

Aquele simples gesto de aversão quebrou-lhe o coração.

Mais do que o orgulho, porém, ela prezava a amizade que eles tinham, e esse motivo a manteve sentada, esperando que ele falasse alguma coisa. Ayame queria correr para longe, voltar para casa, deixá-lo perseguir Kagome até onde quisesse, mas mesmo assim permaneceu ali, ao lado dele. Porque no final das contas, pensou, era aquele o seu lugar, o único no qual se sentia querida e necessária.

-Eu... –as palavras não saíam. –Você... _Como_?

-Não sei. –ela forçou-se a olhar o rosto dele, esperando que Kouga tomasse coragem para olhá-la nos olhos novamente. –Talvez tenha sido quando tínhamos vinte anos, e você surrou aquele meu colega que tentou me beijar contra minha vontade. Ou talvez tenha sido quando tínhamos dezessete, e você me levou para dançar porque meus pais iam se divorciar. Mas até hoje acho que foi quando tínhamos doze anos.

-O que aconteceu quando tínhamos doze anos? –ele olhou-a, confuso, porque se lembrava de surrar alguém por ela, e lembrava-se de dançar, mas não lembrava de nada especial sobre os doze anos.

-Nada. Aquele ano foi calmo e perfeito. –disse ela, com um sorriso. –E você ficou ao meu lado porque nós éramos amigos, não porque eu precisava de você ali.

-Ayame, eu sei que você pensa que me ama, mas pense com cuidado...

-Não duvide de mim, Kouga. Você sabe que nada me irrita mais do que falar alguma coisa que é verdade e pensarem que é um engano. Eu não me enganaria sobre algo tão sério.

-Mas nós somos... Amigos. –ela se levantou e caminhou até a porta, e por um instante Kouga teve medo de que ela saísse. Ainda estava confuso demais para correr atrás de Ayame, mas mesmo assim sabia que inevitavelmente o faria. –Não faça isso comigo. Não me fale que me ama como se eu devesse ficar feliz e aceitar o fato quando nós dois sabemos que eu amo outra pessoa.

Ela parou, a mão na maçaneta da porta. Por um segundo, Kouga pensou que ela ia chorar, mas ao contrário, Ayame se virou e encarou-o com olhos secos e irados.

-Eu te amo. –era estranho vê-la falar aquilo como se fosse uma ameaça. –Se você não pode aceitar isso, então acho que não podemos mais ser amigos. Me desculpe se meus sentimentos abalaram seu mundinho perfeito, mas é assim que as coisas são. Você acha que porque somos amigos eu não posso me apaixonar por você? Acha que não posso te dizer que te amo só porque não se encaixa nos seus planos? Então, Kouga, talvez você devesse parar de agir assim com Kagome também.

Ele fixou o olhar no rosto dela, e Ayame sorriu. O sorriso dela era sempre doce, por isso o surpreendeu que aquele mostrasse tanta mágoa. Quando ela falou de novo, a porta já estava aberta.

-Não julgue os outros pelos seus parâmetros e atos, Kouga. –ela deu um passo para fora. –Eu o conheço muito melhor do que você conhece Kagome, e eu sei muito mais sobre seus defeitos do que você sobre os dela. Não pense que seus sentimentos são maiores que os meus ou que valem mais. Se eu digo que o amo, é porque é a verdade, e se você não consegue aceitar isso, bem, talvez eu esteja enganada afinal, e você não mereça o que eu sinto. Não te pedi para me amar também, só queria que você soubesse que ficar ao meu lado é uma opção. Vou voltar para casa.

O barulho da porta se fechando assustou-o por um instante, e Kouga percebeu que estava sozinho. Deitou-se e fechou os olhos, tentando lembrar-se da última vez em que quebrara alguma imagem religiosa e pisara nos pedaços, escondera algum cadáver, colara algum chiclete em uma cruz qualquer.

Como não se lembrou de ter feito nada daquilo, perguntou-se então porque aquilo acontecia a ele. E pensou em Ayame.

A vida era uma droga.

Pegou o telefone na cabeceira e discou o número de Sesshoumaru.

Rin ouviu um tocar insistente, e percebeu que era o celular de seu acompanhante. Sesshoumaru atendeu, sem dar-se ao trabalho de soltá-la. Ele a tinha acompanhado até a casa que dividia com Kagome, e agora estavam na sala. Suspirando, Rin tirou a mão que ele mantinha em sua cintura e esticou-se para pegar o controle remoto. Do outro lado da sala, Inuyasha resmungou quando o volume da televisão diminuía e o filme que assistiam parava.

-Kouga. Como vai? –Rin ficou confusa por um instante, e então lembrou-se da cena com o irmão no café. Virou-se para Kagome, que de repente parecia quase doente. Inuyasha puxou-a para perto, abraçando-a enquanto a conversa ao telefone continuava.

-Não. Não posso passar essa informação. Sim, eu sei da história. –mais algumas palavras do outro lado da linha, e Sesshoumaru pareceu de repente uma pessoa extremamente fria. Era a primeira vez que Rin via aquela transformação, e aquilo a surpreendeu. Era como ter um iceberg ao seu lado. Inuyasha pareceu divertido ao ver o irmão se transformar tão rápido. Cochichou algo para Kagome e ela riu. Era o record de Sesshoumaru.

-Kouga, você realmente disse que pretendia arranjar outro médico para o irmão dela? –uma resposta rápida, e Sesshoumaru ignorou o restante da frase – Como pessoa, você pode ter achado que o que fez foi certo, mas tenho certeza de que como médico você concorda comigo que isso foi anti-ético.

A conversa ficou pairando no ar durante alguns segundos, com silêncio total de ambos os lados. E Sesshoumaru falou, finalmente:

-E concordando com isso, acho que você também concorda que eu tenho toda a razão em dizer que desprezo seu tipo de gente, e em desligar na sua cara. Adeus, Kouga.

Ele desligou e tomou o controle das mãos de Rin. O filme voltou a passar, e o som voltou ao normal também. Inuyasha deu de ombros e recostou-se no braço do sofá, dentando-se com Kagome ao lado.

Rin não prestou atenção ao resto do filme, mas a mão de Sesshoumaru, pousada descuidadamente sobre seus cabelos, parecia de repente muito fria.

*

Fazia horas que estavam no carro, mas o silêncio persistia. Kikyou olhava pela janela, evitando pensar no que teria que fazer. Pensando em como fazer o que Naraku pedia.

Ela podia conhecer Kagome, e se escondesse bem quem era e o que significara um dia na vida de Inuyasha, talvez não machucasse ninguém. Ela suspirou, e abriu um pouco a janela. O vento frio bateu em seu rosto, e o sono que sentia foi embora aos poucos. Ela bocejou, e Naraku acelerou mais um pouco.

-Quando você foi morar na casa que eu comprei, -disse ele, acelerando ainda mais –a viagem foi de avião, não é? Lembro que Inuyasha foi levá-la ao aeroporto. Como será que ele vai reagir quando souber que estamos casados, nós dois?

Ela não respondeu.

-Ah, acabei de me lembrar que você se recusa a machucá-lo dessa maneira. Tudo bem.

Ele trocou de pista num movimento rápido, e o carro de trás buzinou. Naraku simplesmente sorriu e ignorou.

-O que você pretende fazer, Naraku? –era a primeira vez que ela falava em horas, e ele pensou um pouco antes de responder.

-Vou terminar o que comecei há quase cinco anos. –ele não falaria mais que isso. Naraku gostava de se gabar, quase tanto quanto gostava de trazer sofrimento, mas mesmo ele sabia que contar seus planos antes que eles estivessem realizados ou fossem inevitáveis era estupidez.

O carro que tinham ultrapassado de repente apareceu novamente no campo de visão de Kikyou, ela sentiu um arrepio subindo pela espinha. Naraku olhou pelo retrovisor, e inclinou a cabeça de leve, num sinal de gozação.

-Você realmente quer entrar nessa? –perguntou ele, mesmo que o outro motorista claramente não pudesse ouvir. –Que seja.

Acelerou, seguido de perto pelo outro carro. Kikyou deu um puxão no cinto, para ter certeza de que a trava estava funcionando. Algo lhe dizia que aquilo não ia acabar bem.

Os carros costuraram o trânsito leve da madrugada. Naraku cerrou os dentes ao receber o tranco de uma batida na lateral. Xingou ao ser novamente atingido quando o outro carro, tomando a frente, freou bruscamente.

Quem era aquele motorista?

Kikyou gritou quando o carro colidiu novamente contra eles, fazendo com que Naraku batesse a cabeça contra a janela. Presa pelo cinto, a passageira começou a se desesperar.

Naraku estava tonto. Sua cabeça latejava pelo golpe contra o vidro e seus instintos gritavam para acelerar e sair daquele lugar. Era confiante demais para usar o cinto de segurança, e convencido demais para acreditar que o outro motorista era melhor que ele, mas havia algo errado ali. Ele sabia que era bom, mas o outro carro... Quem quer que o dirigisse, era tão bom quanto ele. Aquilo o irritava, e amedrontava.

Não podia morrer agora. Não antes de se vingar.

-Não antes de destruí-los.

Ele acelerou, tentando sair do alcance do outro veículo, mas aparentemente seu carro não era o mais rápido naquela corrida. Mesmo que seu pé estivesse praticamente esmagando o acelerador e tivesse mudado de marcha até alcançar a velocidade máxima, ainda estavam lado a lado.

Um novo golpe, e tudo o que Naraku viu foram os faróis de um carro vindo na direção oposta.

Num movimento de última hora, um último impulso para tentar se salvar, ele usou o freio de mão para fazer o carro girar. Kikyou gritou novamente, mas daquela vez a voz dela se perdeu quando os carros colidiram.

Ela perdeu a consciência. Naraku tentou a todo custo manter-se acordado, mas mesmo que Kikyou tivesse recebido a maior parte do impacto ele também estava bastante ferido. Sua testa sangrava, e um pedaço de vidro tinha entrado em seu braço. Ele olhou para o lado, e o que viu o espantou.

Kikyou estava sendo retirada do carro.

_O outro motorista a estava arrastando para longe do carro._

Algo clicou na mente dele, e Naraku ignorou a dor no braço tentando abrir a porta do motorista. Estava emperrada. Ele não conseguiu olhar o rosto do outro motorista. A noite encobria tudo. Pode ver, porém, quando ele levou Kikyou para muito longe, deixando-a deitada no acostamento.

Ele viu uma chama se acender, e percebeu que quem quer que fosse a pessoa do lado de fora do carro, sabia quem ele era. Sabia que seu carro tinha sofrido dano suficiente para que a gasolina vazasse.

E tinha um isqueiro.

Ele viu a chama despencar para o nada até atingir o chão, e como num filme, viu quando uma trilha de fogo começou a se formar indo em direção ao carro.

Logo depois, ouviu uma explosão, sentiu mais dor do que achava possível e então não sentiu mais nada.

Vendo a explosão de longe, o motorista voltou até o lugar onde Kikyou estava deitada inconsciente.

-Me desculpe. –disse, a voz fria, as mãos firmes recolhendo o isqueiro de ferro com um pano –Você não deveria ter sido envolvida nisso.

Kikyou não ouviu.

O estranho entrou em seu próprio carro sem olhar novamente para a garota no asfalto, e dirigiu até chegar a um telefone. Ligou então para a emergência.

Depois de relatar o acidente e a explosão, olhou para trás, onde as chamas do carro de Naraku ainda se erguiam ao longe. Rezava para que tudo tivesse terminado ali. Pensou em Kikyou, e pensou no outro carro envolvido na batida, mas não conseguiu sentir remorso pelo que tinha feito.

Era necessário, e acima de tudo, era justiça.

Avaliou os danos no próprio veículo, e então voltou a dirigir. Ao entrar na cidade novamente, seguiu até um ferro-velho ao lado de um lago, onde já tinha planejado parar. Não pensou, nem ao menos piscou. Dirigiu até que o carro entrasse na água. Olhou para o banco do passageiro uma última vez, onde uma faca manchada de sangue brilhava. Abriu a porta e nadou para a margem, enquanto todas as provas de seu crime afundavam.

Andou até um barraco abandonado. Não havia mais ninguém naquele lugar desde a morte do dono. Diziam que tinha sido esfaqueado por alguém a quem devia dinheiro, mas, enquanto se trocava, o motorista pensava na verdade daquela história.

Colocou as roupas molhadas numa caixa de madeira, e andou até a margem do lago, onde o carro já tinha desaparecido. Quando a superfície de madeira encostou na água e começou a flutuar para longe, mãos firmes a seguraram e jogaram algo líquido de cheiro forte por cima do tecido, para logo depois atear fogo.

A caixa com as roupas flutuou para longe, pegando fogo, até que se consumisse e afundasse.

Passos firmes romperam o silêncio, até que, agora coberto por uma capa escura, o vulto entrou em outro carro, idêntico ao que estava no fundo do lago até mesmo na placa.

Acelerou e foi para casa.

**Next: _Decepções_**

**_-O retorno de Kikyo *-*_**


	15. Chapter 15

Olá! Como prometi, estou tentando deixar intervalos de 10 dias a duas semanas entre os capítulos ;D

Cosette, obrigada pelo comentário, e espero continuar a impressioná-la com o que decidi para essa história. Ultrapassamos os 2/3! Mais seis capítulos para o final...

Bá, novo capítulo agora, para você :D Espero que goste e obrigada por comentar!

Em breve... Um reencontro from hell D:!

**Ternura **

**Thirteenth Key**

**Capítulo Quinze -Decepções**

"_Eu sabia da dor, e sabia da revolta, o que eu não sabia é que eu deveria senti-las. Eu sabia que você me amava, e sabia que eu amava você, o que eu não sabia é que seu amor por mim era um reflexo do seu amor por ela. Descobrir, mais do que surpreender, doeu. – Kagome"_

Kikyou acordou no hospital.

Ao vê-la consciente, uma enfermeira entrou no quarto, parecendo feliz ao encontrá-la finalmente de olhos abertos. O acidente tinha acontecido duas noites atrás.

-Seu marido está acordado desde ontem à tarde, e não teve nenhum ferimento grave. –disse a enfermeira, checando a pulsação de Kikyou e anotando alguma coisa numa prancheta. –Ele já explicou à polícia o que aconteceu, mas eles querem falar com a senhora mesmo assim. Acha que já pode conversar?

Ela pensou um pouco. Lembrou-se do impacto, da guinada do carro no último momento. Algo gritou dentro dela, querendo encontrar Naraku e espancá-lo até aplacara aquela raiva intensa que a queimava por dentro. Mágoa, desilusão, confusão e ódio cresceram dentro dela. Era a primeira vez que sentia como se pudesse odiá-lo, e aquela sensação era de alguma forma extremamente boa.

-Sim, posso conversar. –disse ela, ajeitando-se na cama.

Seu próprio marido tinha tentado matá-la, e mesmo que suas esperanças gritassem para que fosse um gesto de desespero diante da morte, algo romântico como querer levá-la para que morressem juntos, Kikyou não era tola a ponto de acreditar que ele tinha outra intenção que não sobreviver às custas da vida dela.

Um policial fardado entrou e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de sua cama.

-Bom dia, senhora. –ele a cumprimentou, e Kikyou virou-se para olhá-lo. –Meu nome é Jakotsu. Pode responder às minhas perguntas?

-Pergunte o que quiser. –disse ela, fechando os olhos.

-Você saberia me relatar o acidente?

Ela respirou fundo, forçando a memória à procura dos detalhes daquele quebra-cabeças peças em branco. Lembrava-se de praticamente tudo até a batida, mas depois do impacto era tudo tão confuso!

-Naraku estava me levando de volta para minha cidade natal. Eu saí de lá faz cinco anos e estávamos terminando de transportar minhas coisas. – ela fez uma careta de dor, mas continuou falando. –No caminho, ultrapassamos um carro, e o motorista buzinou. Continuamos em frente até que ele encostou e batem na nossa lateral. Acho que ele bateu na frente do carro também. Para falar a verdade, eu juraria que bateu nos quatro lados. Não sei bem o que aconteceu, mas o carro em que estávamos girou. Acho que Naraku puxou o freio de mão. Depois disso eu senti o impacto de um outro carro, que vinha na direção oposta, e apaguei.

-Seu marido disse que o motorista do outro carro, o causador do acidente, a arrastou para longe. Depois, ele diz que perdeu a consciência. Poderia confirmar esse fato?

-Não. –ela sabia que era mentira, porque de acordo com a enfermeira Naraku tinha acordado horas após a batida, e também já havia confirmado que ele não tinha se ferido muito. Se nem mesmo a batida na cabeça era grave, Kikyou tinha certeza de que ele estivera consciente até o resgate.

-O que se lembra da explosão?

-Explosão? –aquilo era novidade.

-Seu marido teve sorte. –ela não se lembrava de nada, portanto prestou toda a atenção possível, apesar da dor. –Foi lançado para longe pela explosão do carro em que estavam. Se você estivesse no carro estaria morta, porque foi o lado do passageiro que sofreu os maiores danos.

Ela pensou durante alguns segundos, e depois de respirar fundo, resolveu que era melhor manter silêncio. Kikyou não sabia se Naraku mentia sobre o que tinha acontecido, mesmo que soubesse com certeza que ele tinha tentado –e conseguido –trocar de lugar com ela de maneira que não fosse sua vida a acabar no acidente.

Algum tempo depois, após responder a mais algumas perguntas, Jakotsu foi embora, e então se deu conta de algo tremendamente assustador.

Estava sozinha.

Não havia mais Naraku e amor doentio para preencher sua vida. Não havia mais marido. Ela queria ir embora, queria sumir, queria uma vez ser algo que pudesse admirar.

Kikyou temia a solidão.

Pensando com calma, ela percebeu que talvez fosse aquele o motivo de ter se rendido tão facilmente e por tanto tempo diante da presença do marido. Ele era, apesar de tudo, alguém em quem ela podia se apoiar, porque mesmo que não se importasse com seus problemas, ele os resolvia.

Ela seria independente agora, e aquilo era assustador.

Sabia, porém, qual seria seu primeiro passo. Retornar à sua vida antiga, a seus amigos e família. Um único nome flutuava ao redor dela, e Kikyou quis chorar.

Queria ver Inuyasha.

*

O alvo dos pensamentos de Kikyou não pensava nela. Não conseguia pensar em muita coisa quando tinha Kagome nos braços. Ela tinha cheiro de morangos, e aquilo o deixava confuso e deliciado.

Eles estavam na casa dele, para onde aparentemente Sesshoumaru teria que se mudar por algum tempo. Não era exatamente um favor, já que o irmão mais velho de Inuyasha não estava se instalando lá pela primeira vez. Os dois já tinham morado juntos antes, muito tempo atrás.

Caixas e mais caixas entravam pela porta, e Miroku passou por Inuyasha e Kagome com a intenção de dar no amigo um tapa ou algo parecido, para fazê-lo voltar ao trabalho, que por sinal não terminaria tão rápido.

Interrompendo o abraço de Inuyasha e o tapa de Miroku, Sesshoumaru entrou na casa com algo extremamente pesado no olhar. Ninguém soube dizer se era pesar, tristeza, raiva ou confusão. Poderia ser qualquer coisa, e demonstrar sentimentos não era o ponto forte do Taishou mais velho. Ele fez um favor a todos, e disse em voz alta a resposta que eles pediam em silêncio.

-Houve um acidente. Kikyou está de volta, e está no hospital.

Como ele era um médico, não havia muito o que perguntar sobre como a informação chegara aos seus ouvidos. O que tinha que ser feito, porém, ninguém sabia. Miroku ficou atordoado durante algum tempo, sem conseguir entender o que se passava. Não escutava o nome de Kikyou desde... Desde antes da primeira chegada de Kagome!

Inuyasha ficou de repente muito tenso, e os braços que envolviam a namorada se soltaram. Era como se alguém pusesse bolinhas de gude sob seus pés para fazê-lo escorregar.

Kagome não sabia o que dizer ou o que acontecia. Ela não conhecia Kikyou e não sabia o que aquela mulher significava para Inuyasha. Vê-lo tão abalado ao ouvir a notícia de Sesshoumaru a fez sentir-se de certa forma isolada. Seria aquela mulher alguém que ela desconhecia porque tinha ido embora? Seria aquela mais uma história que ela não vivenciara por ter se afastado quando queria ter ficado?

Uma caixa caiu, um pássaro cantou, mas ninguém percebeu nada. Inuyasha de repente estava longe da casa, dando a partida no carro, enquanto Miroku caminhava com passos firmes até Kagome e a guiava até seu próprio veículo. Sesshoumaru foi também, e por saber que seu irmão precisaria daquilo, se uniu a ele dentro do carro.

Kagome queria ir com Inuyasha. Ela preparou-se para dizer aquilo para Miroku, mas ele a interrompeu.

-Vamos para a casa de Sango. Acho que só ela poderia explicar a você tudo o que acabou de acontecer.

-Eu quero ir com Inuyasha. –disse ela, olhando o carro do namorado ir longe em direção ao hospital. –Ele precisa de mim!

-Você não vai querer estar lá, Kagome.

Foi tudo o que ele disse, e pelo tom de voz que usou Kagome acabou por acreditar. Aquilo fez a dúvida começar a crescer dentro dela, mas mantendo a calma, ela respirou fundo e manteve a calma até estar instalada no sofá de Sango.

Com poucas palavras, Miroku explicou o que tinha acontecido, e Kagome viu-se de repente abraçada.

-Você consegue ser forte, Kagome? Por todos nós, você precisa ser forte agora.

E a história ficava cada vez mais confusa.

Pediam a ela que fosse forte, mas não lhe diziam por que. Pediam que entendesse, mas não explicavam nada! Um tanto frustrada, Kagome acalmou Sango com tapinhas nas costas.

-Me conte a história toda, e veremos o que acontece. Quem é Kikyou?

O silêncio pairou por algum tempo, e Sango se ajeitou na cadeira de rodas. Apertou o tecido da calça entre os dedos, mas parou quando começou a sentir o incômodo. Em casos como o dela, aquele tipo de incômodo, como algo cutucando a pele, era uma entrada para a esperança, e ela não estava pronta para ter esperanças ainda. Era hora de ser forte, não esperançosa. Porque Kagome precisaria de apoio, e Inuyasha também.

-Kikyou foi a primeira namorada de Inuyasha. –disse ela, e Kagome pareceu ter a atenção ainda mais concentrada em seu rosto.

-Eles eram amigos de infância. –disse Miroku, sabendo que aquela parte da história era a única que ele poderia contar. Sentimentos, confusão e dor eram coisas com as quais Sango lidaria melhor. –E, na adolescência, foram mais que isso. Foram namorados, amantes, o termo que você preferir.

-Mas eu não... –Kagome começou a falar, mas a voz de Miroku interrompeu seus pensamentos.

-Isso foi até quando ele tinha quinze anos. –e ela só tinha chegado quando todos eles tinham dezesseis. –Inuyasha era completamente apaixonado por ela. Kikyou é três anos mais velha que todos nós, e foi o mais próximo de completa dependência emocional que ele já chegou na vida.

Aquela frase machucou, mas Kagome ficou em silêncio. Tinha aprendido com o tempo que era sempre melhor esperar todos os golpes antes de se levantar. Fazia, muitas vezes, com que eles acabassem mais rápido.

-Ele a amava. –agora era Sango quem falava, porque a partir dali Miroku não poderia entender. Era o território feminino, a área que homem algum entenderia pelo simples fato de que, em termos de mulheres, apenas quem sabe lidar com sentimentos são as próprias mulheres. –E, por algum tempo, ela o amou também. Inuyasha parecia tão feliz, e tão apaixonado! Eu sei que isso dói em você. –ela pegou a mão de Kagome, e forçou-a a olhá-la nos olhos –Mas ele realmente parecia encantado. Kikyou era inteligente, simpática, tão controlada que parecia um robô. Pelo menos eu e Miroku achávamos que sim.

Aquilo afagou o ergo de Kagome, mas apenas um pouco.

-O último ano que ela passou aqui foi confuso. Kikyou se distanciou de Inuyasha e ele sofreu. Ela simplesmente o evitava, às vezes sumia por dias. Ela terminava o colégio aquele ano, e ele estava com medo. Medo de perdê-la, porque ela se formaria e deixaria o namorado pirralho para trás. Entende? Ele sabia que ela ia em frente, e tinha medo de não poder acompanhá-la. No dia em que você chegou, meu pai pediu a Inuyasha que fosse buscá-la, porque ele era amigo do seu pai e queria que alguém fosse recebê-la, mas também porque eu pedi. Não queria que Inuyasha ficasse sozinho naquela noite. Sabe por que, Kagome?

Ela não sabia. Não queria saber. Ia doer, e ela não sabia se ia agüentar. Aqueles tempos eram uma parte da vida de Inuyasha que ela não podia tocar, e aquilo era difícil de suportar. Ela perguntava-se como ele tinha suportado recebê-la de volta depois de cinco anos longe, sentindo-se da mesma maneira como ela se sentia agora.

-Naquela noite, ele a levou ao aeroporto. Kikyou estava indo embora, e recusava-se a dizer para onde. Eu não sei até hoje, porque desde então não temos mais notícias dela. Na noite em que você chegou, ele parecia deprimido quando vocês chegaram, mas no fim da noite, já conseguia sorrir. Eu me perguntei o porquê daquilo, e ao conversar com Miroku sobre aquilo, compreendi que era você. Você fez toda a diferença, Kagome. O amor que ele cultivou por você fez com que Inuyasha superasse todo o sofrimento, e nós dois –ela olhou para Miroku –não pudemos ignorar o fato de que você fazia bem não apenas a ele, mas a nós.

Ela tentou sorrir, com todas as forças, mas de repente sentiu-se triste. Pensando com cuidado, Kagome percebeu que todo o início de sua relação com Inuyasha era uma ilusão. Todas as vezes que ele sorria, não via a ela, mas à garota que o fazia sorrir '_porque Kikyou não estava ali para fazê-lo_'. Quando ele tinha ficado magoado porque ela ia embora, não era a dor do abandono, era a dor de ser deixado para trás _novamente_.

Kagome não conseguia nem ao menos chorar.

-Eu sou uma substituta para ela? –perguntou, olhando os dois amigos. Ambos pareceram confusos pela pergunta.

-Não. –disse Miroku, sorrindo. –Eu nem ao menos gostava dela.

-Eu também não. –disse Sango, apertando as mãos de Kagome.

-E Inuyasha?

-Essa é uma pergunta que apenas ele pode responder. –Sango sorriu para ela. –Mas tenho certeza de que ele responderá exatamente o que nós respondemos.

-Sem a parte do '_Eu nem ao menos gostava dela'_, porque no caso dele...

-Cale-se. –ambas mandaram, e ele respeitou aquela ordem.

Kagome se levantou. O mundo parecia estar em outra perspectiva agora. Não era mais como se ela se sentisse culpada por tudo, por ter ido embora. Ela se sentia com um pouco de raiva. Confusa. Era como se Inuyasha a tivesse julgado por ir embora quando na verdade não fosse ela a partir, mas Kikyou indo para longe novamente.

Ela sabia o que fazer naquele momento –era a única coisa que parecia ser capaz de pensar.

-Vou ver Inuyasha.

Nenhum dos dois demonstrou qualquer intenção de impedi-la, então Kagome não teve pressa. Quando pegou as chaves do carro de Miroku, ele também não protestou. Somente quando ouviram o carro partir eles voltaram a falar.

-Isso nunca acaba? –perguntou Sango, fechando os olhos.

-O que, as complicações? Nunca. –ele sentou-se ao lado ao lado dela, dando tapinhas amigáveis nos joelhos de Sango. –Que graça a vida teria sem elas?

-Depende do que você entende por 'graça'. E pare de me cutucar.

Ele parou, e Sango ficou mais um tempo pensando sobre complicações. Demorou alguns minutos para perceber que Miroku estava olhando fixamente para ela.

Dos joelhos para o rosto, do rosto para os joelhos.

-Que foi? –perguntou, abrindo os olhos para vê-lo completamente estupefato.

-Você estava de olhos fechados. –disse ele.

-E daí?

-Você sentiu. Sentiu! –ele levantou-se num pulo, e tirou-a da cadeira num puxão. –Você sentiu quando eu toquei seus joelhos!

Ela caiu direto nos braços dele, e sentiu os braços de Miroku ao seu redor, os olhos que tanto a encantavam brilhando num misto de alegria e surpresa. Abraçou-o também, tentando manter o equilíbrio enquanto ele girava loucamente pela sala de estar.

-Desde quando? –perguntou ele, caindo no sofá, ofegante. –Desde quando você consegue sentir as pernas?

-Não sei. –disse ela. –Quando Sesshoumaru decidiu sair de casa, resolvemos que ele continuaria sendo meu fisioterapeuta. Não é o melhor na área, principalmente depois que começou a se dedicar à outros ramos da medicina, mas ainda sim é a escolha certa para mim. Colocamos as barras de apoio num quarto de hóspedes semana passada. Venho tentando andar desde então.

-Por que... –ele a tirou de cima do próprio corpo, ainda respirando com dificuldade, e ficaram lado a lado.

-Porque eu não te contei? –completou ela, sorrindo. –Porque achei que ia ser mais interessante ver sua reação quando eu estivesse andando.

Ele não teve coragem de sentir raiva. Seu coração batia rápido e descompassado demais para sentir algo além da mais pura alegria. Era a primeira vez em anos que ele sentia-se simples e puramente feliz, e ver aquilo estampado em seu rosto fez com que Sango beirasse as lágrimas.

-Hei! –ele limpou a primeira lágrima que escorreu, mas perdeu a segunda. –Não chore, droga! Porque você está chorando?

-Eu pensei que nunca mais fosse te ver assim. –ela jogou os braços em volta dele, perdendo as mãos nos cabelos negros. –Eu não te vejo sorrir desse jeito desde... Nossa, faz tanto tempo!

Ele continuou sorrindo, e continuou deixando que ela o abraçasse. Sentia falta do tempo em que a abraçava livremente, em que sorria o bastante para deixá-la feliz também.

Deitou-se no sofá, ainda abraçado a ela, e fechou os olhos.

-As coisas eram mais fáceis naquele tempo. –disse, enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Sango.

-É. –ela ergueu o tronco, para poder encará-lo. –Mas acho que nós todos ajudamos a complicar as coisas.

-Ajudamos muito. –concordou ele.

Mantiveram-se em silêncio durante algum tempo, pensando em Kagome. Ela chegaria ao hospital em menos de uma hora.

O que encontraria?


	16. Chapter 16

**Olá, leitoras!**

**Cá estou novamente. Me atrasei? Espero que não *-***

**O reencontro tão esperado acontece esse capítulo. Espero que gostem, e comentem!**

**Cosette, valeu por comentar, :D Espero que goste da cena de reencontro!**

**Callope, obrigada pelo comentário! Kagome e Kikyou são duas pessoas completamente diferentes mesmo, e minha fanfic mostra isso, acho, apesar de ser do meu ponto de vista. Sobre os homens de Inuyasha, eu também os amo. É a vida ._.**

**Bá, valeu pelo comentário! Naraku não morreu porque ele não fez maldades suficientes ainda. Além disso, vaso ruim não quebra ):**

**Enjoy!**

**Ternura**

**Thirteenth Key**

**Capítulo Dezesseis – Reencontro**

"_O tempo passa, e os sentimentos também. Você pisca e sua vida se foi. Desculpe-me por partir em pedaços seus sonhos, mas eu tinha que perseguir os meus. Perdoe-me por voltar agora para te magoar de novo apenas porque acabei vivendo pesadelos. –Kikyou"_

Inuyasha chegou ao hospital ainda em estado de total descrença. Sesshoumaru guiou-o direto ao quarto que procurava, e quase esbarrou numa garota morena que passava por ali. Ignorando o olhar assustado que os olhos dela exibiram, ele entrou e deixou que o irmão mais novo passasse.

Kikyou estava acordada. Ela o olhava como se pensasse ser uma ilusão, por isso Inuyasha se aproximou até estar ao lado da cama. Sesshoumaru não estava mais ali.

A mão dele, hesitante, tocou a dela. Kikyou agarrou-lhe os dedos com força, sem tirar os olhos dos dele.

E foi como voltar no tempo.

Ele se lembrava de como era poder abraçá-la, conseguia até mesmo trazer de volta à memória como se sentia quando a tocava. Um sentimento até então desconhecido o inundou repentinamente, e Inuyasha sentiu-se perdido. Por um segundo, foi como se ela nunca tivesse partido - ou como se ela finalmente tivesse voltado. Era como tê-la de volta depois de pensar tê-la perdido. Nunca antes ele tinha sentido-se daquela maneira, tão perdido ou feliz. Não era amor ou paixão –era algo parecido, porém mais suave.

Ela estava de volta.

Não pensou. Jogou seus braços em volta de Kikyou, abraçando-a com delicadeza em respeito aos machucados, mas mesmo assim demonstrando naquele gesto o quanto a presença dela significava.

Ela não se importava com as feridas. Apertou-o com força, como se para convencer-se de que Inuyasha estava mesmo ali.

Da porta semi-aberta, uma mulher observava.

Ela massageou distraidamente o ombro, onde Sesshoumaru tinha esbarrado. Por um instante, pensou que alguém a reconheceria ali. Ao dar de cara com Inuyasha, Kagura percebeu que tinha razão em sentir medo.

Poderia ter sido Miroku.

Ela estava ali muito antes de eles chegarem. De madrugada, recebera a ligação que dizia que seu irmão tinha sofrido um acidente. Kagura nunca antes tinha tomado um susto tão grande, tropeçando nos próprios pés antes de conseguir se vestir e dirigir até o hospital.

Ao chegar, Naraku ainda estava inconsciente. Uma enfermeira lhe explicara todo o ocorrido, o que até o momento era quase um enigma, e desde então ela tinha esperado.

Ele não demorou a acordar. Kagura quase desmoronou da cadeira onde tinha se instalado e pegado no sono quando lhe avisaram que Naraku estava novamente consciente. Vivo.

Vivo!

Não sabia muito sobre a versão dele do acidente –o policial que aparecera por ali se recusava a revelar qualquer detalhe.

E então ela entrou no quarto.

Naraku não parecia bem.

Ele tinha sofrido a menor parte dos danos na batida, às custas do bem-estar de Kikyou, mas a explosão tinha causado alguns danos. Os braços estavam enfaixados, assim como a cabeça, e o resto do corpo estava coberto de maneira a não deixar visíveis os outros ferimentos.

-Você veio. –sussurrou ele, enquanto Kagura se aproximava.

Ele não pensava que ela iria. Nem ao menos pensara nela. Concentrava-se naquele momento em descobrir quem tinha tentado matá-lo. Mentiu descaradamente para o policial, mesmo que de maneira convincente, e tinha tido cuidado suficiente para deixar em branco as partes da história que Kikyou contaria.

Não contou sobre o isqueiro.

Aquele objeto mudava tudo. Não era uma simples batida seguida de fuga, era tentativa de assassinato.

Quem?

Kagura apenas observava-o, os olhos perdidos em algum lugar de onde não retornavam fazia mais de dez anos. Ele tinha orgulho em lembrar-se de que tinha levado-a até lá.

-Quanto tempo faz que estou aqui? –perguntou.

-Algumas horas, quase um dia. –disse ela. –Há alguma coisa que quer que eu faça?

Ela sabia que se não perguntasse ele diria, e se ele dissesse seria uma ordem. Um pedido ela podia recusar, uma ordem não.

-Faça com que Sesshoumaru fique sabendo do acidente. –disse ele, maquinando planos rapidamente. –Mas deixe meu nome fora da conversa. Faça com que ele saiba que Kikyou está no hospital.

Eram dois golpes perfeitos. Ele saberia quem era o culpado, e faria com que soubessem da volta de Kikyou com uma pitada de drama.

-Vigie todos os que entrarem pela porta do quarto dela. Veja se algum deles parece aliviado demais por ela estar viva, ou culpado demais por ela estar ferida.

-Você acha que foi um deles. –disse ela, num sussurro.

-Tenho certeza. –e ele tinha até mesmo um principal suspeito.

Será que Miroku apareceria?

Ignorando o que Kagura disse depois de dizer o que queria dela, Naraku fechou os olhos. Teria dificuldades em correr no final do mês, como estava combinado, mas sabia que seu orgulho não lhe permitiria adiar ou cancelar aquele desafio em especial.

Cinco anos agüentando aquele garoto em suas pistas, ganhando dinheiro que ele investia naquele negócio, derrotando corredores que ele mesmo selecionava. Miroku tinha que pagar, e Naraku já tinha planejado cada detalhe para a corrida.

Se fosse aquele garoto o responsável por seu acidente, tanto melhor.

Seria ainda mais divertido esmagá-lo como um inseto.

Enquanto Naraku se perdia em pensamentos, Kagura colocava em prática os planos dele. Já estava na porta do quarto de Kikyou, e pedira a uma enfermeira que avisasse Sesshoumaru, um 'velho amigo da paciente'.

Agora, parada na porta vendo o momento íntimo de reencontro entre Inuyasha e a cunhada, ela sentiu-se culpada.

Caminhou lentamente até uma cadeira do outro lado do corredor. Sentou-se, mantendo silêncio enquanto deixava que os dois conversassem do lado de dentro.

De onde ela estava, viu uma mulher caminhar apressadamente pelo corredor, parando em frente à porta. Ela não entrou logo. Esperou ali, enquanto Kikyou e Inuyasha continuavam falando.

-Me explique porque você foi embora. –pediu ele, encostando a testa na dela.

Aquela cena machucou Kagome, mas ela se conteve. Não tinha lugar ali. Era a vida de Inuyasha, uma área que ele separava dela, assim como ela mesma escondia dele tudo o que tinha passado desde sua partida cinco anos atrás.

-Eu... –ela tinha que dizer, mas com que palavras? –Eu me casei.

Inuyasha encarou-a, espantado, perdido. De repente os sentimentos sumiram numa névoa de dúvida.

Casada.

Kikyou.

Ele se afastou, mas a mão dela continuava prendendo-lhe os dedos. Inuyasha cambaleou, ainda estupefato, e sentou-se novamente na cama. Kikyou tomou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos, os olhos pedindo desculpa.

E então ela o beijou.

Ele não soube o que fazer. Não sabia o que sentir.

Antes que percebesse, ele correspondia ao beijo.

Ela estava casada, mas no momento estava em seus braços, e naquele curto espaço de tempo, durante aquele único beijo, Inuyasha sentiu-se como se pudesse tê-la de volta ao menos para despedir-se.

Ela queria poder ficar. Nos braços dele, em sua vida, em qualquer lugar que não aquele. Segurou-o quando sentiu que ele se afastaria, tentando desesperadamente agarrar-se àquele último fio de esperança. Era uma luta perdida.

Quando o tinha perdido?

O amor de Inuyasha tinha sido o porto seguro em sua vida durante muito tempo. Perceber que ele não a amava mais era um golpe que ela não esperava, mas Kikyou tentou contentar-se com o fato de que se ele não a queria mais, ao menos não o machucaria saber que ela estava de volta.

Ela soltou-o.

Inuyasha sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar a nuvem de raiva que começava a surgir.

Ela tinha voltado. Ele deveria estar feliz. Ou desesperado para recuperá-la.

Mas era de sua natureza sentir raiva.

Ela o tinha abandonado. Ela tinha ido embora mesmo quando ele pedira que ficasse. Era ela o motivo de ele ter tanta dificuldade em aceitar os erros alheios, por saber que as burradas dos outros sempre causavam dor a pessoas que não mereciam sofrer.

Ele não a amava mais.

Por quanto tempo passara noites em claro pensando naquilo tudo? Seu amor por ela, seu amor por Kagome, qual deles seria maior, qual delas ele escolheria se fosse necessário.

Passara tanto tempo pensando sobre seus sentimentos por ela que nem ao menos conseguia descobrir em que momento eles tinham sumido.

Ouviram um clique na porta. Ela tinha sido fechada.

Ele olhou Kikyou uma última vez, e tentou sorrir. Não conseguiu. Seguiu até a porta fechada e abriu-a, sentindo-se estranhamente leve.

E quis ver Kagome.

Seu desejo se realizou quase instantaneamente. Inuyasha quase tropeçou na namorada ao sair do quarto.

Ela tinha fechado a porta, incapaz de continuar vendo aquela cena sem sofrer. Estava sentada no chão, o rosto enterrado nas mãos, as lágrimas escorrendo entre os dedos. Se ele amava Kikyou, afinal, o que restava para ela naquele lugar?

Porque as pessoas tinham que tirar tudo o que ela amava?

Kouga tentara arrancar-lhe a liberdade, a doença a tinha tirado do lar. Cada pequeno erro que ela já cometera pareceu vir à tona mil vezes maior. Ir embora, deixando para trás seus amigos, voltar, trazendo consigo os problemas do passado.

Se ela não tivesse ido embora, Miroku não estaria envolvido em corridas, Sango não estaria na cadeira de rodas e, provavelmente, Inuyasha estaria ao lado de Kikyou naquele momento, ao invés de olhá-la de cima como se ela fosse uma criança perdida.

Era sua culpa tudo dar errado?

-Kagome. –ele sentou-se ao lado dela, ignorando os olhares das enfermeiras e a garota do outro lado do corredor. –O que...?

-Eu preciso ir embora. –disse ela, sem se mover. –Quero ir embora.

-Vamos. –ele tentou ignorar a possibilidade de ela ter ouvido aquela conversa e visto aquela cena. –Eu posso levá-la.

-Não. Não! –ela afastou-se dele, tão rápido que Inuyasha ficou surpreso. –Eu vou sozinha. Tenho que devolver o carro de Miroku.

-Você não parece estar em condições de dirigir. –ele se levantou, estendendo a mão para ajudá-la. –Eu a levo.

Kagome levantou-se ignorando a mão dele, e não cambaleou ao andar para fora do hospital. Sabia que ele a seguia, mas ignorou aquilo também.

Ela destrancou a porta do carro e entrou antes que ele a impedisse, e deu a partida. Inuyasha conseguiu entrar no carro pouco antes que as portas fossem travadas, e agradeceu por isso. Se ela o deixasse naquele estado e algo acontecesse, seria culpa sua.

-Fale comigo. –pediu ele, enquanto ela dirigia. –Pelo amor de Deus, Kagome, fale.

-Se eu falar –disse ela, controlando-se para não acelerar mais –Eu vou dizer coisas que vão magoar você, e vou me arrepender depois. Se eu falar, nós vamos acabar brigando, e eu não suportaria isso.

Ela entendia Miroku. Perder-se na velocidade, concentrar-se apenas na estrada desligando-se de todo o resto, era tentador. Ela controlou-se para não afundar o pé no acelerador.

-Seu silêncio me machuca mais. –disse ele, olhando pela janela.

Ela freou, desviando-se da estrada até estar estacionada no acostamento. Inuyasha teria batido a cabeça no vidro se não estivesse como cinto, que por sinal deixaria uma marca.

Kagome estava com as duas mãos unidas no volante, a testa encostada a elas. Não estava mais chorando, o que ele interpretou como um bom sinal.

Mas ela tremia.

-Eu fui apenas uma substituta? –perguntou, sem olhá-lo. –Fui apenas alguém que ficou no lugar de Kikyou quando ela partiu?

-Não! –ele a tocou daquela vez, usando apenas uma das mãos para forçá-la a olhar em seus olhos. –Nada do que eu sinto por você tem a ver com ela.

-Eu a vi, Inuyasha. Eu sou igual a ela. –e aquilo doía mais do que Kagome estava disposta a admitir.

-Vocês não são iguais. –disse ele. Mas sabia que era mentira.

Lembrava-se bem demais que, no dia em que Kikyou o abandonara, ao ver Kagome, ele tinha pensado exatamente aquilo.

Elas eram iguais.

Mas depois de conviver com ambas e se apaixonar pelas duas, ele sabia que mesmo que a aparência fosse igual, elas eram completamente diferentes, e que amava Kagome como jamais ousara sonhar que amaria Kikyou.

-Não, nós não somos iguais. Eu sou igual a ela. Eu sou a cópia. Eu sou a reserva, e isso machuca.

Ele não agüentaria ouvi-la falar aquilo como se não fosse nada, com todo aquele sofrimento nos olhos, com toda aquela dor aparecendo tão claramente na expressão perdida.

Kagome pegou a mão dele, enroscada em seus cabelos, e apertou, pedindo algo que ele não sabia se podia dar a ela. Algo que ele não sabia o que era.

-Fale comigo, Kagome. –pediu ele.

-Não sei o que dizer. –respondeu ela, fechando os olhos. –Doeu ver você lá, com Kikyou. É uma parte da sua vida da qual eu não faço parte nem posso fazer. É uma parte de você que eu não conheço, e lidar com isso me assusta. Não sabia como você se sentia em relação ao meu passado longe daqui até alguns minutos atrás.

-Dói um pouco. –disse ele, tentando sorrir.

-Dói demais. –corrigiu ela, suspirando.

Se ela tivesse dito 'dói muito', Inuyasha talvez não tivesse sentido aquela pontada de medo, mas disse o que disse, e como disse, o que causou uma onda do mais puro desespero.

-Demais?

-É. Demais. –disse ela. –Me chame de covarde se quiser, Inuyasha. Você tem razão em me chamar assim... Mas dói demais, e eu não sei se posso lidar com isso.

Ela queria desistir. Queria deixá-lo para trás de novo, e aquilo o assustou. Não porque Kagome iria embora novamente, mas porque ela queria ir embora pelo motivo errado. Inuyasha já sabia há muito tempo que ela tinha medo do que sentia –ele também tinha – mas em momento algum teve dúvidas quanto ao futuro. O destino deles era estarem juntos, não importava o que acontecesse. Por esse motivo ele a forçou a olhá-lo novamente, sem se importar em ser delicado dessa vez.

Uma das poucas coisas que nunca deixaria Kagome fazer era duvidar de seus sentimentos, principalmente depois de ter que colar os pedaços de seu orgulho e coração durante cinco longos anos.

-Você não vai desistir. –disse ele, quando ela desistiu de tirar as mãos dele de seu rosto. –Eu esperei você por cinco anos, merda! Acha que seus quinze minutos de sofrimento se comparam ao que eu vivi enquanto esperava você voltar?

Ela parou, pensou, e quis chorar novamente. Era verdade, era fato. Ele tinha sofrido muito mais que ela e continuava lutando pelo relacionamento que tinham. Porque Inuyasha se dava ao trabalho ela não sabia, mas um dos nós que sentia prendendo a garganta se soltou.

-Você a ama? –ela não queria ouvir a resposta, mas não conseguia conter a pergunta.

-Não. –foi fácil responder, porque agora ele tinha certeza. Não permitiria qualquer dúvida por parte de Kagome ou de si mesmo. Sabia quem e como amava, e Kikyou não era mais uma sombra em seu passado, mas um relacionamento antigo que ele podia agora olhar com um mínimo de carinho, ou ao menos respeito, sem que afetasse em nada o que partilhava com a garota chorosa a sua frente.

-Mas nós realmente somos parecidas. –sussurrou ela, a raiva se desfazendo rápido. Sango sempre dissera que aquele era seu maior defeito: Não sabia sentir raiva.

-São muito parecidas. –concordou ele. Não mentiria, porque não havia espaço para aquele tipo de jogada sem sentido no tipo de relação que queria ter ao lado de Kagome. –E no início, eu amei você por isso. O problema é que vocês são tão diferentes que meu amor por sua aparência se desfez cinco minutos depois de te conhecer.

Ela soltou o que deveria ser uma risada, mas pareceu mais um grunhido.

-Juro a você que depois dos cinco primeiros minutos eu amava você por sua personalidade, e não pela aparência. Até porque já conheci garotas mais bonitas.

Fosse ou não hora para piadas, Kagome riu, e Inuyasha sentiu-se um pouco menos exausto. Conseguiu sorrir com ela, enquanto o carro voltava à estrada.

Sabia que a dúvida que a volta de Kikyou lançara sobre o relacionamento deles ficaria por ali durante algum tempo. Quando Kagome estivesse melhor, ele pretendia conversar mais com ela sobre aquilo. Pretendia resolver cada um dos assuntos pendentes com a ex-namorada, e não faria aquilo às escondidas.

E num suspiro inspirado, Inuyasha soube que, uma vez resolvidos os problemas do passado –dele e de Kagome –ele a pediria em casamento.

Sentindo-se imensamente aliviado ao dar-se conta de que a felicidade estava cada vez mais próxima, ele recostou-se e deixou-a dirigir.


	17. Chapter 17

**Olá, leitoras! Desculpem o pequeno atraso, nem me dei conta de que já era hora de postar de novo. Estou empregada agora, e isso é meio que uma droga.**

**Callope, obrigada por comentar, e quanto ao assassino do Naraku, serão muitas as dicas antes de eu revelar quem foi *-***

**Cosette, valeu pelo comentário e, bem, ainda haverá cenas InuxKik. Não serão romance, though, mas espero que você e as outras gostem do que planejei. Também vai ser uma introdução para a Kaede. Ela aparece :D. Mas só pra enfeitar o Hall de Pessoas que Querem Matar o Naraku. Inuyasha acabou, mas as fanfics estão longe disso. Vejo mais e mais todos os dias, o problema é que poucas investem no universo feudal. Eu mesma desisti da fanfic que um dia escrevi no universo da Takahashi, porque ninguém realmente lê. Anyway, obrigada!**

**Ayame, bem vinda ao círculo das leitoras! À essa altura do campeonato não esperava mais comentários afora os de quem já acompanhava. Pra falar a verdade, se não fosse Uma Marca, acredito que nem teria as leitoras que tenho ._. Bem, espero que goste das histórias dos secundários sim, porque apesar de eu ter colocado um shipper como o principal, todos aparecem praticamente na mesma medida, pelo menos os protagonistas. E o drama também é balanceado entre eles (:**

**Anyway, era isso. Obrigada a vocês todas, e enjoy!**

**(SPOILER no final do capítulo, só porque deu vontade)**

**Ternura**

**Thirteenth Key**

**Capítulo Dezessete – Amizade**

"_Eu me preocupei tanto em correr atrás da pessoa que amava que acabei tropeçando em meus próprios pés. Eu quis tanto alguém que não me queria que deixei de ver alguém que estava ao meu lado o tempo todo. Talvez o tempo para perdão tenha se esgotado, mas já que eu não tenho mais nada, que me custa correr atrás da felicidade? –Kouga"_

Havia algo errado em se sentir tão feliz.

Ayame sabia que correr atrás de Kouga para sempre seria um erro, e estava determinada em não pensar mais nele, uma vez que já terminara de redigir sua carta de demissão. Estava agora deitada no gramado de um parque próximo à sua casa, observando cuidadosamente as nuvens que se agitavam com o vento.

Ela sempre acreditara firmemente que se algum dia fosse rejeitada pelo homem que escolhera para amar, sofreria até o fim de seus dias, choraria até a morte, morreria em duas semanas.

Das duas semanas, já se passavam três dias.

E, para a sua surpresa, não passara nem metade daquele tempo sofrendo, chorando ou morrendo.

Chegar em casa tinha sido um alívio. Largar as malas no chão e ouvir o som ecoar pela sala, deitar-se em sua própria cama, abraçar seus próprios travesseiros. A primeira coisa a fazer ela sabia qual era, e não adiou seus planos em respeito ao coração partido. Ligou para a clínica onde Kouga atendia, perguntou sobre Souta e repassou as informações para o médico. Junto com um aviso de que ia se demitir.

Eles tinham saído da cidade em busca de Kagome dois dias atrás, mas ela sabia que Kouga não descuidaria da saúde de Souta. Não tinha ilusões, sabia que ele voltaria rápido, fosse qual fosse o resultado de suas tentativas de reatar o relacionamento com a garota fugitiva. Não queria, no entanto, ser obrigada a olhá-lo quando voltasse.

Ela saiu naquela mesma noite.

Fazia tempo que não saía. Eventualmente, aceitava um ou outro convite de amigos ou pretendentes, mas não se enganava tentando convencer-se de que o fazia por outra razão que não esconder seus sentimentos por Kouga.

Aquela noite, ela sabia, era para ela e mais ninguém.

Deitada na grama, Ayame pensava sobre a noite que tinha tido. Fazia tempo que não se divertia daquele jeito, que não flertava ou sorria com aquela facilidade.

Onde estava o sofrimento?

Ela lembrava-se de ter saído do quarto com lágrimas nos olhos, mas não conseguia lembrar-se de ter derramado qualquer uma delas. A raiva que sentia por ter os sentimentos menosprezados ela perdera ao entrar no carro.

Se ela não sofria agora, significava que não amava Kouga, afinal?

Fechou os olhos. Não pensaria mais nele, pelo menos não até que se tornasse inevitável e inadiável.

O que aconteceu aproximadamente cinco minutos depois.

Uma coisa que Kouga apreciava era seu orgulho. Não saía de casa sem ele, e fazia questão de trazê-lo de volta todos os dias, de preferência maior do que antes. Não podia negar que também apreciava Ayame, e escolher entre os dois foi difícil.

Ele tinha demorado aproximadamente uma hora.

Depois de vê-la ir embora, ele tinha ainda discutido com Sesshoumaru, e aquilo o irritara o suficiente para lhe tirar a briga com ela da cabeça. Não demorou muito para voltar a lembrar, e ele se viu bastante perdido.

Conhecia Ayame desde a infância, e a amava como a uma irmã. Ao menos achava que sim. Seria aquele amor tão diferente do que sentia por Kagome?

Sim, pensou ele, provavelmente era diferente.

Era maior.

Kouga era inteligente o bastante para admitir quando existia a possibilidade de estar errado, e naquele caso tinha quase certeza de que tinha sido um completo idiota, o que poderia ter custado sua melhor amiga, melhor secretária e possível algo mais.

Ele ligou para a recepção, pedindo que aprontassem seu carro para ir atrás dela, mas descobriu que Ayame tinha levado o veículo, e soltou alguns palavrões que não lembrava de ter aprendido. Por coincidência ou total falta de sorte, não conseguiu nenhum outro meio de voltar para casa. Aquilo lhe deu três longos dias para pensar na garota ruiva orgulhosa que saíra de seu quarto provavelmente jurando nunca mais lhe dirigir a palavra.

Dirigiu, obviamente, para lhe dizer que seu paciente estava bem, e que ia pedir demissão.

Pensando sobre isso, Kouga percebeu que não tinha idéia de como levaria sua vida adiante sem ela. Não apenas a vida pessoa, que ele sabia que se tornaria muito ruim, uma vez que ela era sua amiga mais antiga e preciosa, mas também a vida profissional, que era Ayame quem arrumava de maneira a deixá-lo concentrado apenas em seu trabalho e não em seus compromissos.

Quando finalmente conseguiu um carro, seu telefone tocou.

Ele não ia atender. Pretendia ir direto ao estacionamento, sair daquela cidade e só voltar quando tivesse Ayame novamente ao seu lado. O problema é que ele realmente queria que fosse ela ligando.

-Nakagawa Kouga. –disse ele, esperando ansiosamente pela voz do outro lado.

-Podemos conversar?

Ele quase deixou o fone cair, e então engasgou ao tentar responder. Levou algum tempo para parar de tossir, antes de responder Kagome.

-Quando?

-Agora –disse ela, e parecia determinada. –Já é hora de acertarmos tudo entre nós.

Ao lado dela, Inuyasha segurava-lhe a mão. Tinham conversado muito durante a noite. Talvez mais do que era necessário ou confortável para ambos. A conclusão era óbvia, portanto ela ligava para Kouga, com o objetivo de acertar qualquer ponta solta que o relacionamento deles tivesse.

Quando Kikyou saísse do hospital, Inuyasha faria o mesmo.

-Claro. Onde?

Ela disse onde, e ele foi encontrá-la. Não pensou em Ayame naquele momento, porque Kagome tinha o estranho poder de bloquear-lhe a mente para o resto do mundo.

Ele ainda não tinha percebido que o que sentia apertando-lhe o estômago não era ansiedade para ver a ex-namorada, e sim a vontade louca de procurar a ex-amiga.

Inuyasha não estava lá, e Kouga não soube dizer se aquilo era bom, pois saber que ele existia mas não conhecê-lo o deixava no escuro. Concentrou-se então em Kagome, que parecia absolutamente adorável, como sempre.

Havia uma serenidade no olhar dela que ele não lembrava de já ter visto algum dia. Ela sorriu ao vê-lo, um sorriso um tanto desconfortável pela situação.

Kouga quis dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu. De repente, ele lembrou-se das palavras de Ayame, e se sentiu culpado.

Não podia jogar seus sentimentos em cima de Kagome e esperar que ela os pegasse, feliz da vida.

Uma vez dentro de seus pensamentos, Ayame não saiu mais. Era o rosto dela, a expressão de desapontamento e até mesmo raiva, que ele via quando se sentou diante de Kagome.

-Olá. –cumprimentou ela, sem saber exatamente o que dizer naquela situação. Aquele era o homem que a perseguia implacavelmente há meses. O homem que ela tinha um dia pensado que substituiria Inuyasha sem seu coração, mas do qual fugira quando ele lhe pedira um compromisso sério.

-Kagome, me desculpe. –disse ele, antes que pudesse se conter. –Eu não pensei em você quando lhe pedi em casamento, não é? Acho que no fim das contas, é esse o motivo da sua fuga.

Ela sorriu.

-Você entendeu.

-Sim... Demorou, e custou a amizade de Ayame, mas eu entendi.

Kagome fez uma expressão estranha, e depois riu. Olhando Kouga como olharia qualquer outro amigo numa situação comicamente trágica como aquela, ela disse, suspirando:

-Não se pode perder uma amizade como a de Ayame, Kouga. Ela não tem coração para guardar mágoa. Aposto que a essa hora está sentada em algum lugar pensando em como você foi tolo, e em como vai se sentir envergonhado na hora de se desculpar por qualquer burrada que tenha feito.

-Ela me ama.

-Eu sei. –era aquele o primeiro dos muitos motivos que a tinham levado a dizer não ao pedido de casamento dele. –E você a ama também. –aquele era outro motivo.

-Durante tanto tempo eu pensei que amava você... –sussurrou ele. –Será que eu a perdi por isso, Kagome? A quantidade de vezes que disse na presença dela o quanto você significa para mim... Quanto será que a magoei?

-Muito. –disse Kagome. –Mas não por me amar, e sim por não amar a ela. Entenda, Kouga, nosso amor é na verdade uma amizade extremamente promissora. Seu amor por ela é algo mais.

Conversa estranha. Ele se levantou, porque de repente sentia que precisava desesperadamente ver Ayame. Despediu-se de Kagome com um aceno, e foi embora sem olhar para trás.

Ela sorriu.

Se a conversa de Inuyasha fosse tão fácil quanto a dela, eles não demorariam a encontrar um jeito de alcançar a felicidade.

Kouga estava fazendo sombra ao corpo estirado de Ayame. Ela abriu os olhos e encarou-o durante alguns segundos, e então entendeu.

-Ah. Então é por isso.

Ele fez uma cara confusa, que ela entendeu, porque no final das contas sempre o entendia.

-É que eu não me sentia triste por ter brigado por você.

Foi um golpe no orgulho, mas Kouga sentou-se ao lado dela mesmo assim.

-Sabe –explicou ela, sentando-se também –Quando eu voltei, não sentia raiva ou dor. Pensei que sentiria se você me rejeitasse, mas não foi assim. Eu saí, dancei, conheci alguns caras.

Ele ficou tenso ao ouvir aquilo, afinal, estavam separados a apenas três dias. E então se pegou pensando em como podia pensar que estavam separados se nunca antes pensara que estavam juntos.

-E então eu me deitei aqui, para pensar na vida, e você me descobriu. –continuou ela, suspirando alto. –E eu entendi porque não conseguia me sentir triste por estar longe de você.

-E porque é isso? –perguntou ele, torcendo para que a resposta não fosse algo como 'porque eu não te amo, afinal'.

-Porque eu deixei a droga do meu coração com você, quando deixei a porcaria do quarto de hotel três dias atrás. E agora, você chega aqui e o devolve nas minhas mãos... E ele está sangrando. Sangrando! Dói, Kouga. Não me machuque mais, por favor.

Ela chorou então as lágrimas de raiva e frustração que tinha deixado de chorar ao deixá-lo dias atrás.

Kouga deixou que ela o usasse de apoio, e não se importou em sentir o ombro molhado pelas lágrimas dela.

Sorriu, acariciando os cabelos ruivos de Ayame, enquanto pensava que, afinal, não estava tudo perdido. Abraçou-a, e quando ela se deu ao trabalho de olhá-lo, encostou a boca na dela.

-Você deveria ter sofrido. –disse ele.

-Quê? –perguntou ela, a vista embaçada de tanto chorar.

-Você deixou seu coração comigo, e por isso não sofreu, mas levou o meu e eu me senti mal mesmo assim. –ele sorriu. –Não é justo.

Ela assimilou as palavras dele, e chorou ainda mais.

Abraçou-o com força, e não consegui pensar em mais nada além do que acabou dizendo, com o rosto escondido no ombro dele.

-Idiota.

Ele sorriu.

-Sim, eu sou mesmo. Mas você me ama mesmo assim.

Naraku saiu do hospital aquela tarde.

A primeira coisa que fez foi procurar seu carro. Perda total.

Miroku ia pagar.

Nada tirava de sua cabeça que aquele garoto era o responsável por seu acidente. Sango, fama, dinheiro, poder, uma vida sem preocupações. Naraku era o único obstáculo entre Miroku e tudo aquilo.

Era óbvio.

Tentou lembrar-se do carro que causara seu acidente. Lembrava-se que era preto, e o carro que Miroku vinha usando nas pistas era da mesma cor. Naquele momento, era toda a prova de que precisava. Em pouco tempo correriam um contra o outro.

Miroku ia morrer.

Naraku caminhou com passos firmes e decididos até o carro parado em frente ao hospital. Como ele tinha mandado, sua irmã estava ali para buscá-lo. Entrou no carro, ainda pensando meticulosamente em cada movimento a ser realizado antes do final que planejava há anos.

Estava vazio.

Naraku olhou para o banco de trás, depois para fora. Kagura não estava em lugar algum. Quando começava a se perguntar onde ela estaria, a porta do motorista abriu.

-Onde você estava? –perguntou, irritado.

-Visitando uma amiga. –disse ela, dando a partida. –me desculpe, Naraku.

Ele murmurou qualquer coisa enquanto ela dirigia. Kagura tinha aprendido com ele. Era rápida, e tinha habilidade, mas não conseguia lidar bem com a pressão das corridas, e era por isso que ele a mantinha como um troféu e não como uma corredora.

Em casa, depois de algum tempo de viagem, Naraku começou a fazer telefonemas. Precisaria de um novo carro o mais rápido possível. Planejava voltar a correr ainda naquela semana, e machucado nenhum o impediria.

Kagura não entrou. Fez a volta sem nem ao mesmo desligar o carro enquanto seu irmão saía. Voltou ao hospital.

Já a conheciam ali. As enfermeiras comentavam, com algum pesar, o quanto a vida dela deveria ser triste, tendo tantos amigos e parentes internados.

Ela parou em frente a um quarto, e mordeu o lábio, indecisa. Continuou andando. Ao parar em outra porta, ela não hesitou, entrando sem se dar ao trabalho de bater.

Havia uma mulher na cama. Tinha cabelos negros, embora algumas mechas grisalhas já estivessem visíveis. Kagura sentou-se ao lado dela, e pegou-lhe a mão, sorrindo.

-Você voltou. –disse a mulher, com um sorriso. –Não achei que ele a deixaria voltar.

-Naraku está ocupado demais culpando os outros por seus problemas, mãe. –Kagura sorriu, o rosto coberto por uma máscara de serenidade e amor.

-Eu vou morrer.

Eis uma maneira clássica e rápida de dizer a verdade para uma filha, pensou ela, enquanto Kagura engasgava.

-Quê? –ela não conseguia parar de tossir, mas conseguiu perguntar mesmo assim.

-Eu vou morrer.

Depois de alguns segundos, Kagura conseguiu finalmente respirar normalmente.

-Porque não me contou antes? Porque esperou até agora?

-Por que eu sabia que você faria o que tinha que ser feito quando vim para cá. E sabia que se você estivesse ciente de que eu vou morrer em breve, não agiria. Você tinha que agir, Kagura.

-Acha que eu deixaria de fazer o que você me pediu por causa disso? –perguntou ela, não escondendo que estava ofendida.

-Sim. Eu tenho absoluta certeza. Você é fraca, Kagura.

Aquela voz fria e aquele rosto sem emoção causaram em Kagura uma dor muito maior do que ela estava disposta a aceitar que sentia. Levantou-se rapidamente ignorando a mãe na cama e o fato de que ela morreria em breve.

Tinha feito o que ela pedira ao ser internada. Tinha procurado seu passado e o passado de Naraku.

E tinha achado.

Ela estava com um nó na garganta, tão apertado que chegava a machucar. Queria gritar, a frustração de saber que realmente teria desistido de fazer o que lhe fora pedido se soubesse que a mãe ia morrer deixando-a nauseada.

Entrou no quarto pelo qual passara mais cedo, e o que viu ali deixou-a ainda mais desolada.

-Você às vezes pode ser tão estúpida.

Kanna estava acordada, e ver nos olhos de Kagura toda aquela dor deixou-a triste. Queria aplacar aquele sentimento, aquelas emoções negativas que deixavam-na tão imensamente esgotada.

-Obrigada. Também senti sua falta. –Kagura sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama, e enterrou o rosto nas mãos. –É sua culpa, isso tudo.

-Eu sei. Me culpa por sentir felicidade por isso?

-Sim. Me culpa por amá-la mesmo assim?

-Claro. E adoro esse fato.

Kagura descobriu que podia sorrir afinal. Virou-se para a cama e encostou o rosto no colchão, descansando o rosto junto da mão de Kanna, que não demorou a acariciar-lhe os cabelos.

-Eu realmente quero sair daqui. –disse Kagura, sussurrando. –Podemos ir embora?

-Assim que eu melhorar. –respondeu Kanna, os olhos pela primeira vez mostrando sinais de insegurança. –Vamos o mais longe possível.

E, olhando para o pulso enfaixado na mão que se perdia nos cabelos negros de Kagura, ela deixou uma lágrima escorrer.

A vida, pensou, podia ser uma droga.

SPOILER GIGANTE

Gente, é brinks. É spoiler pequeno. Sobre o Naraku, acreditam?

Pois é. Quando o que é dele vier, vai vir pelas mãos de alguém que NÃO foi prejudicado por ele (:

That's it, não me odeiem.


	18. Chapter 18

He-ey, gente :D

Como vão? Eu ando cansada, trabalhar é hard ):

Bem, vamos ao habitual chat-chat-resposta (:

Ayame, leitoras novas são sempre bem vindas, afinal, eu tenho poucas ._. Bem, sobre o spoiler, ele foi meio enganador, porque a pessoa não foi prejudicada, o que não muda o fato de que, hm... você verá ;D. E os capítulos de Ternura são assim mesmo, cada um com foco em um casal ou personagem diferente (Y). Obrigada por comentar (:

Callope, como eu falei pra Ayame, o fato de a pessoa não ter sido prejudicada pelo Naraku não muda o fato de que... Hm... Bem, verás. Ayame e Kouga são aquele tipo de casal que é a âncora da fanfic, entende? Sempre tenho um casal âncora - aquele que vai dar certo, não importa como, porque tem que ter alguma felicidade no meio do drama. Portanto, tinham que ser fofos e memoráveis! ;D Obrigada pelo comentário (:

Cosette, a morte do Miroku não é nada criminoso (além do usual). Além disso, eu realmente não me sentia a fim de deixar ele morrer. Seu palpite sobre o responsável pela punição do Naraku não é descartável por hora, mas como eu já disse, o papel dramático deles (Kouga e Ayame) já passou. Digamos que você passou perto. Nem certo nem errado. Obrigada por comentar :D

B, bem, se você já tem seu palpite, fique ligada pra ver uaheuashueashu! Eu não consigo ir pro fim do livro, perco muita coisa e não gosto disso. Gosto de absorver a trama por inteiro! E sim, a fanfic está no décimo oitavo capítulo de um total de... Puts, nem lembro, mas não chegam a vinte e cinco! Acho que são vinte e três mais epílogo. Não se preocupe, em poucas semanas você saberá quem é o culpado *-*. Valeu por comentar, viu?

Bem, sem mais enrolação, aí está.

Enjoy!

**Ternura  
Thirteenth Key**

**Capítulo Dezoito – Esperança**

"_Existe o amor intenso, existe o amor que na verdade é uma paixão, existe o amor que finge ser amor quando na verdade é amizade e existe o amor que não existe. Você consegue entender o que eu digo? Queria poder dizer que eu sei o que falo, mas a verdade é que estou confusa. Pensei que meu amor fosse ternura, apesar de saber que não era eterno. Descobri que, afinal, o que eu tenho é esperança. Você acha que poderia me amar? –Rin"_

Kouga retornou depois de fazer as pazes com Ayame. Parecia disposto a acertar as coisas com todos ali. O que significava que ele tentaria se entender com ela, uma vez que Kagome já tinha falado com ele, e ambos pareciam satisfeitos com o final daquela conversa.

Eles estavam na casa que ela dividia com Kagome, e Rin estava triste. Triste por saber que o irmão iria embora em breve, sem planos de retornar tão cedo para visitá-la, por saber que ele era sua única família, por saber que Sesshoumaru tinha saído da casa sem olhá-la novamente quando ela abrira espaço para seu irmão passar pela porta.

A vida podia ser injusta –mas ela já sabia disso.

-Andei conversando com minha mãe –disse Kouga, observando atentamente o rosto perdido da irmã. –Você vai ser incluída no testamento de nosso pai.

-Pensei que ela fosse preferir se matar, ou a mim, antes de reconhecer minha existência. - disse Rin, desviando o olhar.

-Também pensei isso, e acho que estamos certos, mas eu disse a ela que se você não recebesse parte da herança de nosso pai quando fosse hora, a imprensa adoraria nos espicaçar na mídia.

-Ninguém sabe de mim.

-Eu faria com que soubessem.

Rin sorriu.

-Acho que agora entendo porque comecei a gostar de você no final das contas. Pode ser mimado e um pouco lerdo, mas é brilhante, Kouga.

-Eu sei. –disse ele. –Agora, testamento deixado de lado, gostaria de perguntar se quer que eu desapareça por algum tempo.

-Ficou tão claro assim como Sesshoumaru se sente? –perguntou ela, suspirando dramaticamente. –Achei que ele foi tão discreto.

-Eu entendo que ele me odeie, afinal, até eu me odiei depois de fazer aquilo com Kagome.

-Acho que ele não entende o conceito de 'loucuras por amor'.

-Ela poderia ter me processado.

-Mas ela não te processou, Kouga, porque assim como eu, Kagome sabe que você não estava falando sério. Não abriria mão do caso de Souta, se não pela raridade da condição dele, pelo fato de que você recebe uma fortuna na pesquisa dessa doença.

-Ah, é tão bom falar com alguém que me entende! –ele riu, e abraçou-a, levantando-se para ir embora. –Falarei com Sesshoumaru antes de ir embora, mas combinei de me encontrar com Ayame no hotel. Devo partir em breve, mas voltaremos a nos falar antes disso e eu manterei contato quando for embora.

Ele beijou-a na testa, num sinal afetuoso que Rin considerou constrangedor.

-Me sinto uma criança perto de você.

-Por quê? –perguntou ele, rindo.

-Você não entende meu conceito de família, Kouga. No momento em que o aceitei como irmão, você se tornou a única figura masculina na minha vida. Aceite, querido, você é meu herói.

Tocado e divertido pelas palavras dela, Kouga abraçou-a com mais força e foi embora sem dizer mais nada.

Rin ficou ali, esperando o retorno de Sesshoumaru.

Era hora de conversar.

Desde o dia em que cortara relações com Kouga, Sesshoumaru estava diferente. Uma frieza que ela já reconhecia como existente nele veio à tona de maneira rápida e silenciosa, trancando-a do lado de fora de uma fortaleza de gelo.

Continuavam se vendo, se falando, se tocando, mas havia algo tão diferente nele que chegava a assustá-la. Não era mais como na primeira vez, no parque, quando ela o tinha consolado, mesmo que ele não soubesse. Não era como se ela pudesse continuar a falar com ele ignorando o fato de que agora era outra pessoa.

Quando Sesshoumaru passou pela porta, suspirou.

Ele tinha ido ao consultório e voltado, na esperança de dar a Rin o tempo que ela precisava com o irmão. Perguntou-se se fora a decisão acertada, agora que via a confusão e frustração que os olhos dela refletiam.

Sesshoumaru estava frustrado também. E repente, parecia que o mundo tal qual o conhecia e apreciava não existia mais. Sango não era mais sua companheira, Kouga não era mais seu amigo, Inuyasha não era mais seu estúpido irmão mais novo e, para sua completa derrota, ele nem ao menos conseguia odiar Kagome.

Claro, ela não precisava saber.

E havia Rin.

Ele tinha decidido, logo de início, que a amiga de Kagome seria uma diversão. Sesshoumaru não pretendia brincar com os sentimentos dela, e sabia que não o faria, porque ela parecia entender tão bem quanto ele que aquele relacionamento não era do tipo duradouro. Rin sorria, se divertia, fazia piada com o jeito sério dele, e ele aceitava, porque sabia que no futuro não estariam mais juntos.

Sentia raiva dela.

Não por ser divertida, ou fazer piada, mas por ser daquele jeito tão simples e amável quando ele queria alguém de quem pudesse se desfazer com facilidade. Rin era diferente, uma mistura de diversão com seriedade que ameaçava acabar com seus planos de morrer solteiro numa mansão sombria sem que as pessoas de fora soubessem que ele estava ali, pensando que fosse na verdade uma assombração.

Temia estar se apaixonando por ela.

-Você vai agir assim até quando? –perguntou ela, quando Sesshoumaru tirou o casaco e sentou-se sem dizer nada.

-Não sei. –que outra resposta ele poderia dar, quando era a pura verdade? Sentia-se estupidamente perdido.

-Kouga pretende falar com você antes de ir embora.

-Não pretendo falar com ele.

-Você é um idiota.

Ouvir aquela declaração tão ofensiva e, naquele momento, tão verdadeira, fez com que Sesshoumaru dirigisse a ela seu olhar mais frio.

Ela sentiu um arrepio.

Quando diziam que Sesshoumaru era frio, não o diziam à toa. Não era apenas timidez ou desatenção. Se quisesse, ele podia calar uma pessoa com um olhar. O mesmo olhar que ele usava para ignorar e ofender sem dizer uma palavra. O mesmo olhar que ele usava para dispensar e diminuir pessoas.

O olhar que ele dirigia a Rin.

Ela se irritou ainda mais. Não bastasse aquele ar de ignorância e gelo que ele carregava há tempos, vinha agora com aquele olhar que tornava-a insignificante. Tentando pô-la em seu lugar –mas que lugar? Ele não lhe cedia espaço nenhum, fosse na vida ou no coração.

Petulante ridículo.

-Você quer mesmo que termine assim, Sesshoumaru? Por que sinceramente, desde que você falou com Kouga pela última vez, está tão diferente que eu simplesmente não me importo mais. Não vou lutar por você.

O que era outro problema. Ele tinha lutado por tanto tempo e com tanto afinco, e agora Sango estava fora de seu alcance. Ele tinha se esforçado tanto, por tantos anos, e agora que ela começava a andar novamente, não iria em direção aos seus braços.

Queria que alguém lutasse por ele.

Sentia-se um idiota. O que de certa forma deixou-o ainda mais irritado, porque ela o chamara de idiota e tinha razão.

-Não quero que lute por mim. –ou queria? Droga, sabia que queria, mas confessar seria colocar-se novamente na posição em que ficara por anos ao lado de Sango.

Posição para ser magoado. Posição nenhuma.

-Você não entende, não é? –ela levantou-se e andou até ele. –Eu gosto de você. Gosto mesmo. Mas esse seu ar de superioridade, essa sua cara petulante, essa sua convicção irredutível de que todos devem se manter afastados é demais para mim. Claro que eu realmente acho sua cara petulante bonita... Linda, por sinal, mas eu não acredito nessa merda que as pessoas falam sobre abrir mão de algumas coisas para fazer um relacionamento funcionar.

Agora ela falava a língua dele. Estava cansado de ceder. Estava cansado de abrir mão de tudo. Cansado.

-A vida é relativamente curta, Sesshoumaru. –ela sentou-se ao lado dele, pegando a mão que, como os olhos, estava fria. –Não acredito em ceder território. Acredito em compartilhá-lo. Se você não está disposto a ouvir e tentar aturar meu irmão, acabou. Se continuar agindo como um idiota, acabou. Sou apenas humana, Sesshoumaru, e humanos tem muito pouco. Eu não vou abrir mão de nada.

Ele quase sorriu diante daquela cena. O que ela dizia não era exatamente o que ele pensava? Não estava mais disposto a ceder, a ter menos que tudo. Já tivera menos, e saíra machucado daquela relação. O que queria agora era distância, ou ao menos achava que era.

Talvez, no final das contas, ele quisesse tudo, ao menos uma vez.

-E aí, você está comigo? Porque se não estiver, acho melhor sair daqui. Também não acredito em cortesia entre ex-namorados.

Ele a olhou, e foi como se algo se partisse dentro dela.

Sango tinha seu sorriso –o sorriso que ambos sabiam que ele só dava em presença dela e mais ninguém. Mas havia algo mais para oferecer.

Seus olhos eram de um dourado intenso, denso, escuro. E agora, Rin percebia, aqueles olhos eram dela.

Nunca antes Sesshoumaru olhara outra mulher da maneira como a olhava. Há coisas que simplesmente se sabe. Ele apertou a mão dela, e usou a outra para tocar-lhe o rosto.

Um rosto bonito, aparentemente inocente, e para sua surpresa, paciente.

Não tinha mais raiva. Em momentos como aquele, não havia como.

Rin apertou a mão dele de volta, e fechou os olhos. Não tinha mais coragem de olhá-lo, porque ele a assustava. Não por ser frio ou arrogante, não por poder machucá-la, mas porque naquele momento ela precisava dele a ponto de querer chorar.

-Fale com Kouga. Não precisa gostar dele, nem conviver com ele. Não vou pedir que você ceda aos meus caprichos, porque sei que não quero ceder aos seus, mas podemos ao menos entrar em um acordo.

-Compartilhar território? –perguntou ele, satisfeito pela primeira vez em dias.

-É.

-Posso fazer isso.

Ela recusou-se a sorrir, mesmo que estivesse feliz. Abraçou-o ao invés disso, e foi abraçada também. Era estranho gostar tanto dele, quando eram tão diferentes na essência. Ele era frio e controlado, enquanto ela queria simplesmente viver.

Ah, dane-se, pensou, encostando-se no ombro dele.

Fosse frio ou não, ela sabia que, se não podiam se apaixonar perdidamente, podiam ao menos ser felizes juntos.

No momento, era o bastante.

* * *

Ele não queria estar ali.

Sesshoumaru acreditava no que Rin tinha dito. Era necessário compartilhar, não de ceder. Ele sentia como se aquele encontro fosse uma concessão, e não sabia se conseguiria comportar-se como prometera.

Mesmo que não gostasse de Kagome, ou melhor, mesmo que Kagome não soubesse que ele não a odiava, Sesshoumaru sentia-se pessoalmente ofendido pelas atitudes de Kouga.

Como médico, sentia-se furioso.

Quando entrou no pequeno café perto do hotel, o mesmo onde Rin tinha reencontrado o irmão algum tempo atrás, ele pensou ter se acalmado, mas ao ver Kouga sentado a uma mesa tomando café calmamente, como se não houvesse em outro lugar um garoto morrendo sem sua ajuda, algo se rompeu dentro de Sesshoumaru.

Mais do que envolver-se, ele odiava envolver-se e se sentir incapaz. Talvez socar o rosto que o observava atentamente o ajudasse a melhorar.

-Olá. –Kouga sabia que qualquer argumento usado fora de hora seria uma desculpa para Sesshoumaru afastar-se daquela mesa e não olhar para trás. Por sua irmã, queria que aquela amizade voltasse a ser como antes, ou ao menos que existisse um mínimo de respeito entre os dois.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se, mas manteve o silêncio.

-Eu não pretendia deixar o caso. –disse Kouga, tomando o café sem desviar os olhos de Sesshoumaru. –Mas eu a amava o suficiente para deixá-la pensar que o faria.

-Então você não é um médico desprezível, é apenas um ser humano inescrupuloso. –concluiu o outro, fazendo com que Kouga sorrisse.

-Se bem me lembro, você também teve essa dúvida, ente o médico e o homem, não é? –ele disse aquilo já esperando a resposta que Sesshoumaru deu.

-Eu me decidi pelo médico.

-E olhe onde você está agora.

Separado dela, e Sesshoumaru sabia bem.

-Você também não está ao lado dela, Kouga.

-Mas eu admiti que não a amava de verdade. E você?

Ele era esperto, desviando-se do assunto cuidadosamente. Sesshoumaru o odiou por isso. Mas, se Kouga era esperto, ele era mais.

Ah, sim, ele era.

-Você fala como se estivéssemos em pé de igualdade, Kouga. Será que não percebe que é você o julgado, e não eu?

-Eu sei que estou sendo julgado, Sesshoumaru, mas achei que era uma boa hora para lhe dizer que você não é o melhor juiz. Acha que eu fui antiético ao propor outro médico, mas você já se envolveu com uma paciente. Diz que eu fui um ser humano ruim ao colocar Kagome naquela situação, mas me diga, você não colocou Sango no mesmo lugar, usando palavras diferentes?

Saber que era verdade irritou Sesshoumaru. Tinha feito exatamente a mesma coisa, cutucando e espicaçando Sango até que ela tivesse que escolher entre o amigo e o médico, até que ela escolhera o amigo, apenas para ir na direção contrária ao desejo dela, forçando-a a aceitar os dois.

-Então, resumindo, -disse Kouga, vendo que Sesshoumaru parecia mais disposto a conversar –Somos dois filhos da puta.

-Podem dizer que eu sou frio e arrogante, mas devo dizer que de nós dois você sempre foi o que estava na carreira errada. –disse Sesshoumaru, completando logo em seguida, ao ver o rosto confuso de Kouga –Alguém manipulador de palavras , tão bom em distorcer fatos, só poderia ser um advogado.

Ambos sorriam então, porque, afinal, tinham chegado ao comum acordo de que eram dois desafortunados, na falta de palavra melhor ou mais pesada.

-Rin gosta de você. –disse Kouga, pousando a xícara já vazia. –Não sei por que, mas gosta. O que me diz disso?

-Que concordo com você. Ela gosta de mim.

-Não a machuque.

-Eu não saberia como. –disse Sesshoumaru, surpreendendo-o. –Por mais que tente, eu não consigo entendê-la, e isso às vezes me irrita. Ela tem conceitos muito concretos sobre tudo.

-Sempre gostei disso nela, Sesshoumaru. Mas me diga, poderemos ou não conviver como dois homens que se respeitam, ou ao menos não tentam se matar?

-É o que podemos fazer, por agora.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se e virou-se para ir embora, por não achar mais palavras que fossem ser necessárias naquele momento.

-Só os fracos guardam mágoas. –disse Kouga, num tom zombeteiro.

-Pior do que ser um fraco rancoroso é ser um hipócrita que perdoa apenas com palavras. –disse Sesshoumaru, no mesmo tom.

E saiu, sentindo-se bem por perceber que ao menos uma vez ele teria a última palavra.

* * *

-Você já ouviu falar em telefone?

Miroku bateu a cabeça na parte inferior do carro, e Inuyasha riu.

-É um aparelho no qual você disca alguns números para falar com os amigos de vez em quando. –continuou, abrindo a porta do motorista e sentando-se no banco.

Miroku falou alguns palavrões e saiu de baixo do carro. Cuspiu algumas maldições em cima de Inuyasha antes de abrir a porta de trás e sentar-se também.

-Você quase me matou de susto, droga.

-Você mereceu. Sabe desde quando estamos tentando te achar? –Inuyasha inclinou-se para fora do carro e encarou o amigo –Estamos preocupados. É quase no fim do mês, você sabe. Ainda vai correr contra Naraku?

-Se ele aparecer. Saiu das pistas e não volta há algum tempo. –Miroku girava uma moeda entre os dedos, e o brilho prateado chamou a atenção de Inuyasha.

-Isso é da Sango.

-Eu sei. –ele continuou girando a pequena moeda prateada. –Ela me disse que não ia tentar me convencer a não correr contra Naraku, uma vez que seria hipocrisia dela negar que queria me ver quebrar a cara dele em pedaços. Me fez prometer duas coisas em troca de não me encher. A primeira foi sempre andar com essa moeda esquisita. A segunda foi não morrer.

-Você nem sabe o que é isso, não é, Miroku? –Inuyasha olhava feio para a moeda, como se ela trouxesse uma má lembrança.

-Não. Vai me contar?

-Não é minha história. –disse ele, levantando-se. –Boa sorte, cara. Tenho a impressão de que você vai precisar, porque vamos falar sério cá entre nós. Naraku joga sujo, e quer você no chão.

-Veio aqui para me animar? –perguntou Miroku, sorrindo.

-Não. Kagome me pediu para vir aqui e colocar juízo na sua cabeça. Para ela deve significar convencer você a deixar tudo isso de lado, mas como ela não sabe que para mim isso significa mandar você foder com a vida daquele desgraçado, estamos bem.

Miroku sorriu.

-Obrigado, então.

-Juízo. –disse Inuyasha, indo em direção à saída. –E mande lembranças minhas à Sango. Diga que nos vemos no dia da corrida.

-Kagome vai estar lá? –perguntou ele, porque para Miroku era importante a presença de todos quando aquele ciclo de sofrimento terminasse em suas vidas. Como Kagome era o começo de tudo, era justo que estivesse presente no fim.

-Quando souber que eu tentei de tudo para convencê-lo a não correr, e que mesmo assim você não desistiu, vai perceber o quanto é importante para você acabar com nosso sofrimento. –respondeu Inuyasha.

Quando ele saiu, Miroku pôs-se a pensar.

Em poucos dias correria contra Naraku, e gostava de pensar que venceria. Era sempre possível que seu adversário tentasse trapacear, e com aquilo teria muito cuidado. Por isso mesmo planejava deixar seu carro bem seguro dentro da casa, e trabalhar um pouco nele quando visse alguém do outro lado da rua. Sabia que estava sendo vigiado.

Trabalharia em seu carro e o protegeria bem, assim, quando chegasse o dia e ele fosse para a pista, o fato de estar usando um veículo totalmente diferente e desconhecido aos olhos de todos seria um fator a seu favor.

Naraku podia ser esperto, mas ele era mais.

Girando a moeda entre os dedos, e pensando no que ela significava para Sango, Miroku voltou a trabalhar.

Perguntaria a ela quando a visse novamente.


	19. Chapter 19

** Ternura**

**Thirteenth Key**

**Primeiramente, desculpem pela demora. Trabalho, Copa, Dragões de Éter e O Livro do Cemitério me mantiveram ocupada. Nem tanto os outros, mas hoje dormi uma da manhã por causa de Dragões. Sabem quando a gente está navegando pela internet e lê um EPIC seguido de um FAIL? EPIC FAIL não é o único EPIC no meu vocabulário agora. EPIC, pra mim, remete a Dragões de Éter. Leiam. Recomento MUITO. Mais do que Nora Roberts e Meg Cabot, minhas ídolas supremas. Mais do que Joy, Petit Ange ou Lucy Rangel, minhas ídolas máximas no mundo ficwritter. Raphael Draccon, um brasileiro, conseguiu superar os mestres em fantasia moderna no mundo inteiro. O Brasil rulea, geral.**

**Ayame, é que cada capítulo de Ternura tem um foco diferente. Não é sempre sobre Inu x Kag. Não é sempre sobre San x Mir. Apesar de serem o corredor e a paraplégica os meus favoritos, ever. Espero que ninguém descubra quem vai eninar o Naraku =X o que é bom pra tosse! E obrigada pelo comentário.**

**Cosette, como eu falei antes, o responsável pela "punição" é alguém que ele não afetou diretamente. Alguém que não o odeia. Não exatamente. Mas de qualquer maneira, logo saberemos! ;D Obrigada por acompanhar novamente.**

**Kaah! Obrigada por vir até aqui. Prometo que logo logo tiro o atraso no Fics. Bem, parabéns por resistir ao Spoiler. Eu nunca aguento ._. aushuash**

**Bah... Sim, estamos chegando ao final. Você vai ver o quanto estamos perto no fim desse capítulo! Obrigada por comentar :D**

Bem, vamos às considerações gerais. Kaede fará sua aparição master rápida ma-haa. Algumas cenas que eu gostei, outras que nem lembro mais de ter escrito. Meus ombros doem de tanto digitar (voltei a escrever, mas apenas uns três parágrafos por dia, e não são fanfics - a dor deve ser da digitação no trabalho mesmo).

Espero que gostem.

Enjoy.

**Capítulo Dezenove – Derrota**

"_Eu só queria que você soubesse de duas coisas. A primeira é que foi sempre você, e será sempre assim. A segunda é apenas uma reafirmação do que eu já disse antes. Eu te amo. –Miroku"_

Kikyou tinha saído do hospital.

Inuyasha sabia que era hora de procurá-la para poder seguir em frente com sua vida ao lado de Kagome. Era hora de acertar as pontas soltas e endireitar aquela parte tão distante e marcante de sua vida.

Se não tivesse amado Kikyou, perguntava-se se teria algum dia amado Kagome.

Gostava de pensar que sim.

Ela estava de volta para ficar. Se instalara novamente na casa dos pais, até achar um lugar mais apropriado, e foi ali que Inuyasha a encontrou.

Kikyou tinha sido uma criança feliz. A prova disso era o fato de que agora, quando sentia a dor do abandono e dos sonhos perdidos, ela se refugiava no lugar em que fora feliz no passado. Ele a encontrou num balanço no quintal.

-Olá. –cumprimentou ela, tentando sorrir. Sentia falta de Inuyasha, e queria poder abraçá-lo, mas tinha consciência de que ele não a amava mais.

Doía.

-Podemos conversar? –perguntou ele, porque sabia que não conseguiria ser indireto quando o assunto era tão importante.

-Claro.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela, em outro balanço, que tinha sido um dia da irmã mais nova de Kikyou. Quando criança, Kaede alimentava uma fervorosa devoção à irmã mais velha.

Nada mais era igual desde a partida de Kikyou.

-Kaede não quis me ver. –sussurrou ela, olhando para as nuvens. –Ela gritou pela porta do quarto que se eu ousasse dirigir a palavra a ela novamente, fugiria de casa. Eu falei que era besteira, e entrei mesmo assim. Ela me olhou nos olhos e disse que fugir tinha funcionado para mim.

Inuyasha permaneceu em silêncio.

-Acho que abri mão de coisas demais. –continuou ela. –De tudo, para ser mais exata. Porque quando amamos nos vemos forçados a ceder tanto, Inuyasha?

-Às vezes vale a pena ceder, quando se trata da pessoa que amamos. –disse ele. Não tinha aberto mão da profunda ligação que tinha com ela em nome de seu amor por Kagome? Claro que queria continuar amigo dela, e sua namorada não o impediria, mas nunca seria como antes.

-Mas eu abri mão de muito mais do que agüentaria perder, Inuyasha. –disse ela, olhando-o. –Abri mão de você, de minha família e amigos. E tudo isso por alguém que agora eu odeio.

-Você nunca me disse o nome dele. –comentou Inuyasha, enquanto via uma lágrima furtiva rolar pelo rosto de Kikyou.

-Eu guardaria esse segredo até o fim. O levaria comigo para o túmulo e ao inferno, mas eu sei que se você não souber por mim saberá por ele, e então além de não me amar mais, você me odiará. Me desculpe, Inuyasha. Eu casei com Naraku.

O balanço dele parou.

O súbito silêncio preenchido apenas pelo barulho das correntes do balanço de Kikyou era opressor.

Ele não sabia o que pensar. Não queria sentir a raiva que ameaçava reprimir seu bom-senso, mas o simples nome do marido de Kikyou era capaz de causar aquela reação nas pessoas.

Inuyasha nunca tinha trocado uma só palavra com Naraku, e portanto para ele era fácil odiá-lo, e mais fácil ainda odiar Kikyou por traí-lo daquela maneira, casando-se a pessoa que ameaçava ruir cada um dos alicerces que segurava em pé a confiança e o amor que ele nutria pelos amigos, pela família e pela vida.

Estava confuso. Manteve-se em silêncio por esse motivo, esperando pacientemente que Kikyou dissesse algo, qualquer coisa, que o ajudasse a superar sua repentina falta de palavras.

Ela não queria falar mais nada. Sabia que teria que dizer algo, mas mesmo assim não queria. Será que ele entenderia? Inuyasha não compreenderia a incrível capacidade de Naraku quando se tratava de seduzir, manipular, enganar, machucar. Seu amigo não era inocente ou ingênuo, mas as habilidades produzidas pelo simples desprezo aos sentimentos alheios que seu marido tinha era algo além da compreensão de alguém que não tivesse sido um alvo direto.

Inuyasha, pensou ela, não poderia compreender jamais a maneira como Naraku agia, porque não tinha maldade ou malícia suficiente na mente e no coração.

Era bom demais para toda aquela loucura.

Ela decidiu tentar, então, explicar da maneira mais direta e simples possível, porque sabia que detalhar o poder de manipulação de Naraku era algo impossível. Talvez fazer com que Inuyasha compreendesse apenas o essencial fosse sua única chance de conseguir manter aquela amizade.

Que se danasse o perdão. Ela não precisava de redenção, ela precisava de Inuyasha.

-Eu o conheci nas férias antes do último ano escolar, quando saí com minhas amigas. Já estávamos juntos, você e eu. –começou ela, sem saber exatamente como contar. –Não sei direito como me envolvi com ele. De repente, foi como se algo totalmente novo e diferente de tudo o que eu já tinha visto e sentido invadisse minha vida. Ele pode não ter caráter, mas tem lábia. É inteligente, charmoso quando quer, e sabe manipular as pessoas a seu favor. Em pouco tempo eu já estava completamente apaixonada.

Inuyasha voltou a balançar.

O barulho das correntes era agora acolhedor, e Kikyou aceitou o ranger dos balanços como um consolo.

-Pouco antes do ano terminar, ele me pediu em casamento. Disse que me faria feliz, longe dali, e eu não pensei duas vezes antes de dizer que sim. Quando cheguei em casa naquele dia eu vi Kaede, e ela já sabia o que eu tinha feito. Era a única pessoa de quem eu jamais esconderia um segredo.

Mas ela guardava segredos dele, e Inuyasha não conseguia ignorar aquele fato.

-Conversei com ele sobre minhas dúvidas quanto a deixar você, amigos e família para trás, mas ele parecia tão confiante de que seríamos felizes... Eu me deixei levar. –tolice, pensou ela, não perceber antes como ele era doente.

-Quando você descobriu que não era o que você pensava? –ele tinha que perguntar, porque não agüentaria ouvir mais sobre como ela o amava e como ela tinha se apaixonado por Naraku.

-Quando quis vir visitar vocês, pouco depois do casamento. Ele me disse 'Porque visitar seus amigos, se você nem ao menos os convidou para o casamento? Você abriu mão deles, Kikyou. Abriu mão de tudo. Aceite isso." –ela suspirou. –Ele me disse que eu era tola ao pensar que algum de vocês me aceitaria de volta depois de abandoná-los tão de repente e sem nem ao menos olhar para trás. Me disse que até mesmo você já tinha me substituído. E eu acreditei.

Ela lembrou-se de como tinha se sentido ao receber aquela notícia. Inuyasha tinha outra agora, uma melhor amiga que com o tempo seria muito mais parte dele do que ela fora um dia. Que teria muito mais do amor dele do que ela tinha tido um dia.

Sua vontade no momento foi voltar para casa, bater à porta dele e pedir perdão. Pedir que a aceitasse de volta, que se desfizesse daquela garota que tentava lhe roubar a única pessoa que realmente importava. Queria que ele fosse seu novamente, queria ficar com ele para sempre, levá-lo onde fosse, mesmo que ao inferno.

Inferno no qual ela tinha acabado sozinha.

-Naraku o odeia, Inuyasha. Eu não sei por que, nem quando começou, mas ele tem planos muito claros para você e Sesshoumaru. Lembro-me que na noite em que ele descobriu que seu irmão amava Sango, quase gargalhou lembrando-se de que a tinha colocado na cadeira de rodas.

Kikyou virou o rosto para ele.

-Não sei porque ele o odeia tanto, mas por favor, tenha cuidado. Naraku orquestrou algo muito maior do que pode controlar. Ele pretende acabar com todos vocês, um de cada vez, até que não exista mais nada para se recuperar. Inuyasha... Eu acho que ele vai matar Miroku.

Inuyasha parou o balanço e virou-se para ela também.

-Eu sei.

Kikyou pareceu chocada ao perceber que ele estava calmo. Será que não percebia a gravidade daquilo tudo? Naraku era mais que um simples psicopata, era um doente com manias de grandeza, inteligência e aparência acima da média, recursos e vontade suficientes para acabar com muitas vidas.

-E o que vocês vão fazer?

-Miroku vai correr contra ele em breve, vai ganhar e vai arrancar cada um dos dentes que Naraku usa para rir da desgraça alheia. Depois disso, eu vou acabar com o que sobrar, e talvez até deixe alguma coisa para meu irmão, se ele quiser. Se ele não fizer questão de por as mãos naquele sujeito nojento, talvez Sango queira atropelá-lo com a cadeira de rodas. De qualquer maneira, tenho a impressão de que quem mais tem raiva dele é Kagome, e eu sei que no fundo ela é meio psicótica, então provavelmente ele ai sentir muita dor antes que terminemos.

-Você realmente acha que vai conseguir pegá-lo? –ela estava pasma. Mais que isso, estava tremendo do mais puro desespero. Aquelas pessoas tratavam tudo como uma brincadeira sem perceber que Naraku apostaria a própria vida de boa vontade para destruir tudo o que eles tinham.

-Tenho certeza. Não se preocupe conosco, Kikyou. Sofremos demais até hoje para deixar que um louco acabe com o que temos agora.

Inuyasha se levantou, e Kikyou imitou o movimento. Ele a abraçou e sussurrou:

-Você vai ver... Ele vai perder, e estaremos todos bem no final.

Mesmo quando percebeu que não havia mais mágoas ou dúvidas entre eles, Kikyou não pode deixar de pensar em como Inuyasha estava enganado.

Nunca estaria bem. Não tinha mais a pessoa que amava, e também tinha sido jogada fora pela pessoa que escolhera. Mesmo que ela sobrevivesse, não tinha mais nada.

Mesmo que Naraku morresse, pensou ela, o que ele tinha feito estava feito.

Do lado de dentro da casa, uma garota observava Inuyasha se distanciar de Kikyou. Kaede queria abraçar a irmã e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mas a mágoa que guardava ainda era maior do que sua vontade de dizer que tudo estava bem.

Tinha doído vê-la fazer as malas, deixando para trás tudo o que tinham naquela casa. Seus pais tinha se mostrado felizes, porque Naraku era no final das contas uma pessoa extremamente sociável e amigável quando queria. Ela o odiava.

Lembrava-se bem dos olhos mentirosos e dos lábios de fala macia que pensavam enganar a todos, mas Kaede se orgulhava de saber quando alguém era falso ao se dirigir a ela.

Dissera isso a ele, e tivera o prazer de ver o sorriso falso se desmanchar.

Visão, pensou ela, era uma dádiva.

Levou a mão ao rosto, onde uma venda fria cobria-lhe um dos olhos. Tinha sido tola demais ao desafiar Naraku? Não podia dizer que se arrependia, mas teria feito de outra maneira se soubesse o que viria então. Kikyou nunca soubera como ela tinha perdido o olho. Pensava que era um acidente trágico na escola, uma tontura repentina que causara sua queda e a fizera bater com o rosto na pia. Não sabia que outra garota tinha causado aquele acidente, usando as mãos para guiar sua cabeça.

Ninguém sabia.

Kaede suspirou, ajeitando os cabelos longos e negros, iguais aos de Kikyou. Não doía mais lembrar-se daquele dia. Não tinha mais um dos olhos, mas o outro ainda estava ali. E, se ela tivesse alguma sorte, ainda o usaria para ver o sorriso de Naraku se desmanchar mais uma vez.

Daquela vez, definitivamente.

* * *

-Vamos logo, Kagome.

Ela ainda não acreditava que Inuyasha realmente tivesse tentado convencer Miroku a não correr. Se o tivesse feito, acreditava firmemente que seu amigo não estaria naquela corrida. Seu namorado podia, afinal de contas, ser terrivelmente persuasivo.

-Ainda não acredito que ele vai correr.

Inuyasha não se deu ao trabalho de suspirar. Era realmente difícil para Kagome assistir àquele desenrolar de fatos que eram conectados diretamente a ela. Por mais que quisesse, sua namorada não podia ignorar, porque era fato, a causa de tudo aquilo era a partida dela tantos anos atrás.

Pegou as chaves do carro e saiu. Esperaria por ela do lado de fora, porque tinha a impressão de que ainda demoraria algum tempo até que partissem, e Kagome precisaria daquele tempo para reunir forças, não apenas para ela, mas por todos eles.

Kagome sorriu quando viu Sango entrar na sala. Ela estava bem vestida e parecendo saudável, apesar das muletas. Por orgulho e por vontade de alegrar Miroku naquele dia em especial, ela se dispusera a deixar a cadeira em casa e depender dos outros para sustentar seu peso quando suas pernas e braços não fossem capazes ou ficassem cansados.

Ela queria que Miroku a visse de pé.

Andando devagar, mas com alguma elegância, Sango foi até o carro, com Kagome olhando-a com orgulho e indo ao seu lado. Inuyasha não pôde deixar de sorrir ao perceber o quão perto estavam de acabar com todos os problemas que cercavam a amizade entre eles. Miroku acabaria com tudo naquela noite, e nada o fazia mais feliz no momento do que pensar e imaginar como seria ver o sangue de Naraku escorrer pelo chão.

Se tivesse um pouco de sorte, talvez o nariz dele continuasse inteiro por tempo o bastante para ele mesmo, Inuyasha, poder quebrá-lo. Seria o paraíso.

Os três estavam dentro do carro, e não havia mais nada entre eles e a corrida daquela noite. Inuyasha dirigiu até o lugar onde sabiam que acabaria qualquer que fosse o assunto pendente que tinham com Naraku. Já tinha partilhado as poucas informações passadas por Kikyou, o que significava que todos ali sabiam que eram odiados por um motivo. Só gostariam de saber qual, mas de qualquer maneira, não importaria tanto depois daquela noite.

Não era a rua onde Sango tinha sofrido o acidente, mas nenhum deles ficou surpreso por isso. Provavelmente seria um lugar onde Naraku tivesse a vantagem, o que não faria uma grande diferença visto que Miroku era melhor do que ele.

Saíram do carro, misturando-se facilmente à multidão discreta que viera ver aquele pequeno show. Prenderam a respiração ao ver que Naraku já estava lá. Ao lado dele, uma mulher morena parecia apreensiva observando o outro lado da rua, onde se encontravam aqueles que claramente torciam por Miroku. O olhar dela encontrou o de Kagome por alguns instantes, mas a namorada de Inuyasha não tomou conhecimento de Kagura. Não se lembrava da mulher que a observara desmoronar do lado de fora do quarto onde Kikyou tinha estado.

Havia algo errado, e eles logo perceberam o que era.

-Onde está Miroku? –a voz de Sango não tremeu, mas as mãos sim. Inuyasha sustentou-a pela cintura, mantendo-a perto do próprio corpo. Se ela se cansasse demais, não agüentaria ver a corrida.

-Ele vai chegar em alguns minutos. –disse Inuyasha, olhando Kagome atentamente. Ela observava Naraku, que parecia extremamente calmo e confiante. Rezou com todas as forças para que aquele ar alegre desaparecesse dos olhos dele.

Ouviram um motor ao longe. Miroku estava chegando.

Kagome sorriu ao ver o sorriso de Naraku desmanchar-se afinal. O carro que Miroku usava era novo e nunca visto antes. O veículo no qual ele tinha trabalhado constantemente estava ainda em sua garagem, provavelmente com alguma falha grave no motor, mas eles nunca saberiam.

-O desgraçado trocou de carro.

Kagura deu um passo para o lado, evitando ficar próxima demais do irmão. Sabia que ele havia planejado várias pequenas armadilhas para o adversário, mas o simples fato de ver que a primeira não tinha funcionado tinha mudado muito seu humor.

Miroku saltou do carro. Olhou diretamente para Naraku, e sorriu. Depois, seus olhos varreram toda a calçada à procura dos amigos, encontrando o rosto de Sango e prendendo-se a ele.

Encaminhou-se até eles sem olhar para os lados.

Sango viu o que ele pretendia fazer, antes mesmo que Miroku começasse a andar em direção a eles. Ela sabia o que ia acontecer, e quis com todas as forças que ele chegasse logo até ela, para tirá-la dos braços de Inuyasha e acolhê-la nos seus.

Nenhum deles percebeu quando o sorriso de Naraku retornou.

-Miroku!

Ao ouvir seu nome, num reflexo impensado, ele desviou o olhar de Sango. Não havia dúvidas entre os dois do que ele faria quando chegasse até ela, e seu coração bateu mais forte ao perceber que ela também esperava por aquele momento.

Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e se virou.

O peso de Sango nos braços de Inuyasha de repente aumentou. Ela não conseguia se manter em pé, enquanto uma cena distante e surreal se desenrolava à sua frente. Kagome cobriu o rosto com uma das mãos, tentando bloquear aquela cena tão maldosamente planejada pelo destino.

Ou, pensou Inuyasha, vendo o sorriso de Naraku, por alguém sem nenhum escrúpulo.

A garota era morena. Sango não viu nada além disso, porque o rosto dela estava grudado demais no de Miroku para que visse algo além de seus cabelos. Não foi exatamente chocante, afinal, ela não esperaria que Miroku tivesse esperado por ela num voto de castidade, mas mesmo assim foi uma surpresa.

Naraku observou a cena de longe, mas mesmo assim sorriu. Não queria machucar Sango – sabia que não conseguiria com tão pouco – O que queria era impedir que ela e Miroku se acertassem antes da corrida. Quanto mais problemas ele tivesse na cabeça, pior correria.

Miroku afastou a garota que o beijava sem usar muita força. Ela já tinha tido o que queria, e abriu os olhos com um sorriso armado no rosto.

-Naraku mandou que fizesse isso?

-Não. –ela agarrou o colarinho da camisa que ele vestia, e se desfez dos botões com um gesto violento. –Só queria que você se lembrasse que não importa o quanto você a ama, é a minha marca que você tem aqui.

Os dedos encontraram uma linha fina e branca, que Inuyasha reconheceu mesmo de longe. Era a marca deixava pelo aviso dado a Miroku logo após o acidente de Sango, quando ele tinha ido até Naraku acertar as contas.

Um soco, e em troca tinham deixado aquela marca em seu amigo.

Por mais que quisesse negar, Miroku não podia. Era, de fato, a marca dela que carregava em seu corpo. O amor que sentia por Sango era mais profundo do que uma simples cicatriz, mas nem de longe tão visível e palpável.

-Eu enfiei um canivete em você, Miroku. –disse ela, próxima o bastante para que as pessoas em volta se perguntassem o que estavam conversando. –Mas o deixei vivo, e o tirei de perto das pessoas que o matariam sem pensar duas vezes. Pese bem seus motivos e prêmios antes de vencer essa corrida, porque o que você me deve eu posso cobrar a qualquer momento.

Na verdade ela tinha medo. Sabia que mesmo que Miroku ganhasse aquela corrida, Naraku tentaria matá-lo, e nem mesmo seu pequeno contingente de soldados de rua poderia parar alguém daquele porte. Tentar seria suicídio.

Lembrava-se bem demais do dia em que deixara aquela marca em Miroku. Mais do que prazer, tinha sentido desejo.

Quem não desejaria aqueles olhos? O azul profundo, que beirava o violeta, deixavam qualquer pessoa fora da razão por um certo período de tempo. Tempo o bastante, no caso dela, para decidir não matá-lo. Mais do que isso, salvar-lhe a vida.

Dormir com ele não tinha sido uma forma de pagamento, mesmo que ela tivesse dito que poderia ser. O que tinham tido era diferente, mas não mais importante. Sabia, desde o início, que o que o mantinha nas ruas era uma outra mulher. Lembrar-se disso todas as vezes que via as costas dele, quando Miroku se levantava para ir embora de sua cama, não tinha sido exatamente difícil.

O problema é que se ele vencesse Naraku, não haveria chance para nenhuma delas.

-Você teve minha vida nas mãos, e não a tomou. –disse ele. –Para mim, é o bastante para concluir que não a quer. –Miroku deu-lhe um beijo na face, sorrindo. –Não se preocupe, Yura. Não vai acontecer nada.

-Quando você passar pela linha de chegada, -disse ela, suspirando –Não pare. Vá embora. Ele vai tentar matá-lo.

-Ótimo. –disse Miroku, já se afastando em direção aos amigos. –Porque eu vou tentar matá-lo também.

Ele deixou-a, e Yura trocou um olhar desgostoso com Naraku antes de se perder na multidão.

A verdade é que ele tinha mandado que ela beijasse Miroku, mas o restante da conversa fora por conta própria. Sabia que haveria conseqüências, mas não ligava. Já tinha seus próprios planos para aquela noite.

Miroku chegou até onde seus amigos estavam, e percebeu que Sango não tinha reagido exatamente mal à pequena cena no meio da rua. Ela apenas observava atentamente seu rosto, à procura de algum sinal de sabe-se lá o que.

Ele sorriu, e ela suspirou.

-Eu devia saber que você não ia mudar. –disse ela, sorrindo. –Se bem me lembro, já gostava de pegar garotas meio violentas no ginásio. –ela sinalizou para a camisa, totalmente sem botões.

-E porque você acha que te esperei todo esse tempo? –disse ele, tirando o peso dela dos braços de Inuyasha. –Você é a mais violenta de todas, se bem me lembro. Ainda consigo sentir os tapas que já levei por tentar passar a mão em você.

-Idiota.

-Tirana.

Ele não a beijou, mesmo que ambos quisessem aquilo. Agora, era uma questão de orgulho para eles manter o controle até que a corrida terminasse. Naraku queria mantê-los separados por meio de pequenos subterfúgios, mas eles já tinham mostrado que nada funcionaria naquela noite. O que precisavam agora era arrasá-lo em todos os aspectos antes do fim daquele dia.

Sango manteve-se de pé com alguma facilidade quando Miroku soltou-a. As muletas se firmaram no chão, e ela respirou fundo.

-Acabe com ele.

Miroku fez que sim, e trocou algumas palavras com Inuyasha e Kagome antes de entrar em seu próprio carro.

Da calçada, Sango observava-o, apertando com força a moeda que ele tinha acabado de deixar em sua mão.

Seu idiota, pensou.

Mas sorriu.

Naraku bateu a porta do carro, trazendo-a de volta à realidade. Ele estava com um rosto mais sério do que se esperava.

A pequena multidão reunida ali começou a ferver. Dinheiro trocou de mãos e algumas pessoas começaram a se posicionar para acabar com qualquer tumulto que surgisse.

Os motores roncaram.

Ia começar.


	20. Chapter 20

Olá, amigas leitoras! Desculpem, DESCULPEM MESMO, pela demora. Tenho estado meio perdida por aqui esses tempos. Tá chegando a bienal do livro - alguém aí vai? Se forem, dêem uma olhada no Raphael Draccon por mim e sintam meu pranto rolando pelo chão. Vou trabalhar no sábado em que ele vai estar autografando por lá, no mesmo dia em que sairá o terceiro livro da saga Dragões de Éter. Círculos de Chuva promete, galera, e eu estou chorando de tristeza por ter que me contentar com o exemplar comprado pela submarino - e sem a assinatura do autor.

Callope, se seu melhor amigo disse que é bom, acredite. Eu digo que Dragões de Éter é ÓTIMO! SUPER! INCRÍVEL! So sad, não vou poder pegar autógrafo do autor ): DdE é uma daquelas obras que não são conhecidas e eu não sei como é possível. Achei numa locadora de livros, e peguei pra ler sem esperar nada. Sei que a comparação não presta, mas veja, as pessoas falam que Crepúsculo é uma saga, mas pra mim é uma série de livros. Dragões de Éter, esse sim é uma saga. Bem, sobre a minha história, espero que você continue achando-a imprevisível - esse capítulo tem uma imprevisibilidade que espero que pegue todos de surpresa. Obrigada por comentar.

Ayame, acho que Mir x San é realmente imbatível. Há força, amor e um pouco de ataques tarados. Ou seja, perfeito. Sesshoumaru, no entanto, eu acredito que deva ficar sozinho. Não se aplica às fanfics - eu sempre crio um personagem (ou personalidade) que se encaixe nele, por assim dizer. Acho que não é Sesshoumaru quem se adapta aos parceiros, e sim o oposto. Mulher, pra merecê-lo, tem que ser foda. Por isso é que eu iniciei a fanfic com a Sango ao lado dele - porque pra mim ela é exemplo de força. (: Obrigada pelo comentário!

B, uaeuash, sim, morte é pouco para o Naraku. Por isso eu o retalhei aos poucos - a tentativa de assassinato, a paranóia, a corrida contra o Miroku. Você verá. Acho que ele foi um vilão muito digno, por isso, dei a ele um final que, ao meu ver, foi o merecido.

MerokonX3, epa, bem vinda! Espero que continue acompanhando e comentando. Agradeço os elogios - escrever é um passatempo que eu aprecio, mesmo que desde o fim de Ternura não tenha mais conseguido escrever nenhuma história - fanfic ou não - inteira. Até ;D

Cosette, oi (: Naraku é o vilão - não acredito em vilões que falham, portanto, ele tinha que conseguir arruinar algumas vidas antes de seu fim merecido (mas qual será esse fim, só lendo pra saber). Esse capítulo encerra ao menos o mistério do "por que", mas ainda há modos de atrapalhar vidas, e você verá no final do capítulo. Enquanto chega o fim do drama Miroku x Sango, inicia-se novamente o Inuyasha x Kagome. Fortes emoções, até eu senti quando reli (: Valeu por comentar!

Kah *-* Que bom que você leu e comentou (: A Yura foi meu toque de "aah, ainda não, vocês dois..." para atrapalhar San x Mir mais um pouco. Só mais um pouquinho! Esse capítulo vai cortar alguns Ts. Agora só vai faltar pingar os Is pra terminar essa fanfic. Gosto quando você cita as partes que curtiu na fanfic - me lembra do porque de eu escrever no fim das contas. Obrigada por comentar e tals, e espero que goste desse capítulo, porque é mais tenso que a aparição da Yura!

**E agora que eu já enchi o saco de todas vocês (record de comentários, povo!), vamos à fanfic; Fortes emoções para vocês, espero. Me digam o que acharam!**

**Enjoy.**

**Ternura**

**Thirteenth Key**

**Capítulo Vinte – Motivo**

"_E de repente todos estávamos ali, vendo o final daquela história tão antiga. No fim das contas, eu realmente queria saber o motivo de todo esse ódio, quase tanto quanto queria ver o encerramento dessa parte de nossas vidas. – Inuyasha"_

O coração de Miroku batia acelerado, cada vez mais rápido, assim com o carro que ele dirigia. Houve gritos, e ele sentiu de repente todo o peso dos próximos minutos. Não apenas sua vida, mas o destino de todos os seus amigos seria decidido ali. Era a chance de todos eles deixarem para trás o tempo que tinham passado separados, sofrendo, se culpando ou remoendo.

Já tinha corrido ali antes. Qualquer um que dissesse que Naraku conseguiria enganá-lo perderia a aposta, uma vez que aquela corrida era de igual para igual, e Miroku tinha agora tanto talento e fama quando seu adversário.

Os carros estavam lado a lado.

Naraku não gostava do pressentimento que estava tendo. Aquele carro, o que Miroku dirigia agora, era negro, assim como o que tinha causado seu acidente. Mas como seria possível o pirralho ter aquela cara de pau?

O percurso combinado tinha várias curvas, e Naraku já sabia em qual delas faria com que Miroku saísse da pista. Ele iria afundar numa ponte perto dos limites da cidade, e então tudo estaria nos trilhos novamente.

Respirou fundo e acelerou.

Miroku não ficou para trás. Tinha estudado o estilo e as manobras de Naraku, e sabia bem demais o que aconteceria se ficasse muito perto ou muito distante. Permitiu-se pensar um pouco no que o esperava na linha de chegada, e sorriu. Beijaria Sango então, e logo depois acabaria com o que sobrasse do outro motorista.

Se sobrasse alguma coisa.

Uma raiva intensa coloria a vida de Miroku quando se tratava de Naraku. O acidente de Sango, o casamento com Kikyou, aquela estranha garota morena que sempre estava presente nas corridas. Pensou em quantas pessoas já tinham sido atingidas pelos caprichos daquele homem, e sentiu-se obrigado a ganhar.

Acelerou sem pressa.

Kagura estava com a mente longe dali. Como era ela o troféu mais precioso de Naraku, era óbvio que teria que estar presente naquela noite, mesmo que sua vontade fosse a de abandonar tudo aquilo e correr para o lado de Kanna. Sua namorada estava saindo do hospital naquela noite, e queria estar ao lado dela. Sabia que não seria possível, e aquilo a magoava.

Kanna nunca tinha tido uma saúde de ferro, uma vez que já se envolvera profundamente com drogas, mas ambas sabiam que o que ela tinha tido não envolvia em nada seu vício. Kagura tinha visto a faca prateada que a loira tinha comprado, e se assustara ao perceber que a intenção daquela pequena arma não era exatamente ornar uma parede qualquer.

Pensara no ódio que Kanna sentia por Naraku, em nada atenuado pela relação entre elas. Ver o dia-a-dia de Kagura ao lado dele provavelmente tinha aumentado o volume daquele sentimento, e era assustador pensar no que aquela arma poderia ter causado.

Kagura afastou o pensamento, assim como ignorara a faca, até que fosse tarde demais.

Ainda se lembrava do estado em que tinha encontrado Kanna para levá-la ao hospital. Toda manchada em sangue, a faca sumida, um olhar totalmente perdido. Não sabia até então a profundidade da perturbação sofrida pela namorada. Aquilo a assustava.

Do outro lado da rua, Sango estava sentada num banco improvisado. Inuyasha e Kagome estavam ao seu lado, e ela tentava se controlar. A respiração saía fora de ritmo mesmo assim, mas ao menos ela tinha algo para ocupá-la.

Em alguns minutos Miroku entraria novamente em seu campo de visão, algo dentro dela gritava pela vitória de seu amigo.

Antes de ser a pessoa que ela amava, e antes de ser a pessoa que a amava de volta, ele era seu amigo. Aquilo não mudaria jamais.

Ela virou o rosto para observar cuidadosamente a mulher que beijara Miroku antes do início da corrida. Falava algo para um homem que aparentemente tinha mais tatuagens do que pele. Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e ambos voltaram a atenção para a rua.

Ouviam-se barulhos distantes, porém inconfundíveis.

Dois motores rodavam à toda, se aproximando cada vez mais.

A mão de Kagome, escondida dentro da de Inuyasha, tremeu. Ele apertou-a carinhosamente, tentando acalmar a namorada. Ergueu o rosto ao ouvir o barulho cara vez mais próximo, e viu quando a irmã de Kikyou entrou no meio da multidão que esperava o final da corrida.

O que Kaede fazia ali ele não saberia tão cedo, então Inuyasha apenas ignorou o fato.

Eles estavam chegando.

Miroku viu a ponte chegar cada vez mais perto. Estavam praticamente nos limites da cidade, e Naraku ainda estava correndo lado a lado com ele. Em breve estariam correndo acima da água, e sabiam que apenas um atravessaria ileso.

Naraku acelerou, desafiando-o a segui-lo. Miroku sorriu, e fez o que se esperava dele.

Havia uma falha na grade de segurança. Era exatamente ali que Naraku pretendia lançá-lo, e quando ambos passaram pelo local exato, jogou o carro contra o adversário. Miroku praguejou de maneira criativa enquanto freava com força. O cinto impediu-o de ser lançado contra o vidro, mas não havia dúvidas de que restaria uma marca. Quando se tratava deles, sempre haveria marcas.

Mesmo assim, seus olhos brilhavam, e seus lábios sorriam.

Naraku recuperou o controle antes de lançar-se a esmo contra a falha na grade. Xingou alto, e teve a nítida impressão de que Miroku o ouvira acima do barulho ensurdecedor dos carros. Não gostava do rumo daquela corrida.

Porém, ainda estava na frente, e por hora era o suficiente. Era talentoso, afinal de contas, e estavam quase no fim.

Miroku tentou ultrapassá-lo pela esquerda, mas foi fechado. O mesmo aconteceu ao tentar pela direita. Quando acelerou bruscamente na tentativa de passar por Naraku, sofreu uma batida na lateral. Não desacelerou, e apesar do amassado, conseguiu forçar sua presença lado a lado com o adversário novamente.

Ouviram gritos. Estavam quase chegando.

Os dois aceleraram, os pés afundando violentamente nos pedais. Naraku ouviu um barulho estranho vindo de seu próprio carro, e tentou frear.

Nada aconteceu.

Puxou o freio de mão, e o carro começou a girar, os metros que o separavam da chegada sendo cobertos por um veículo que mais lembrava um pião. Miroku sorriu ao ultrapassá-lo e vencer por uma distância considerável.

O carro de Naraku bateu contra um poste, o lado do passageiro completamente despedaçado. Ao menos ali ninguém negava o talento dele. Jogar o peso para o lado oposto era sua especialidade.

Houve palmas, gritos, e várias pessoas correram para os carros. Algumas delas ajudaram Naraku a sair do carro, ileso, como era de se esperar de um motorista talentoso.

Miroku empurrou todos os que se puseram à sua frente. Quando levantou Sango nos braços, daquela vez, não houve volta.

Ela disse seu nome, mas havia tanta emoção naquela voz que foi o mesmo que dizer que o amava. O que não estava longe de ser uma mentira. Miroku calou-a com um único beijo, que em nada lembrava o primeiro, o único, trocado tantos anos atrás.

Ao invés de punição, aquele era um simples gesto de amor. Um amor que tinha sido recusado, atrapalhado, detido e atrasado, mas que agora acontecia diante de todos.

Ela o abraçou com força, sentindo-se como se fosse a dona do mundo. A boca na sua sorria, e o corpo que levantava o seu parecia vibrar no mais puro contentamento. Estava tudo terminado. Miroku tinha ganhado – a corrida, a batalha contra o passado, seu coração. Era tudo dele. Era tudo deles.

Acabava ali.

Miroku colocou-a no chão e olhou Inuyasha. Ambos sabiam o que viria a seguir, e esperavam por aquele momento com ansiedade.

Quando uma muralha de corredores se colocou entre os dois e Naraku, Yura se destacou da multidão novamente, daquela vez acompanhada por vários homens e mulheres.

-Essa briga não é de vocês, nem nossa. –disse ela, encarando cada um dos seguranças de Naraku. –Ninguém precisa se ferir... Com exceção dele.

Os olhos dela encontraram os de Naraku, e Yura soube que se ele sobrevivesse, ela morreria por aquela traição. Como corredora, líder e membro honorário de um dos ramos mais distantes da máfia, ela não tinha medo do destino que a aguardava.

Era por Miroku que ela lutava agora, como líder e como mulher.

A barreira se dissipou em segundos.

Kaede sorriu ao ver Miroku dar o primeiro soco em Naraku. Ela levou a mão à venda preta que cobria seu olho e suspirou. Quantas vezes não quisera ela mesma acabar com a vida daquele homem? Chegara a imaginar as maneiras mais imaginativas. Numa pista escura e molhada, humilhando o corredor e derrotando-o em seu próprio território. Uma explosão, um afogamento, tortura... Gostaria de arrancar-lhe um olho, apenas para que ele soubesse como era.

O que Miroku fazia não era exatamente o que ela apreciaria mais, mas era poético, de qualquer maneira.

Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, e virou-se para encarar Kikyou.

-Você veio. –disse a ela, sem emoção na voz. Por dentro, seu coração explodia no mais puro deleite. A vingança era extremamente doce.

Kikyou ficou em silêncio. Via a alegria nos olhos da irmã, e temia que aquilo fosse culpa dela. Saber que a garota sentia prazer ao ver sangue alheio escorrer era assustador. Virou os olhos para Inuyasha, que apenas observava a briga entre Miroku e Naraku.

Percebendo que seus 'subordinados' não viriam socorrê-lo, Naraku resistiu. Lutou, e bateu de volta. Não era fraco, e seus golpes já tinham machucado o corpo de Miroku, mas mesmo assim o ritmo dele não diminuía.

Era como bater num saco de areia que revidava – mas Miroku não sentia os golpes que recebia, porque tudo o que se passava em sua mente era diretamente ligado ao prazer de finalmente acertar as contas com Naraku. Lembrou-se do momento em que cruzara a linha de chegada e vira o carro de Sango debaixo de um poste. Sentiu o maxilar dele ceder contra seu punho, e a satisfação do choque entre ossos o distraiu de tudo mais. A verdade é que mesmo que seu adversário batesse tão bem quanto ele, nunca venceria, porque os motivos dele eram invencíveis.

Não era mais vingança, e Miroku soube assim que Naraku caiu no chão. Poderia chutá-lo naquele momento, quando ele estava no chão, mas não era aquele o motivo pelo qual tinha vivido aquele tempo todo de espera.

Era justiça, e por isso ele não o matou. Por que Sango estava viva.

Sangrando e sentindo-se humilhado, uma raiva crescente tomou conta de todos os sentidos de Naraku. Antes de conseguir se controlar, ele se levantou, apenas para ser empurrado para o chão por Inuyasha. Ele não via necessidade de bater num homem derrotado, mas ambos sabiam que bateria se lhe dessem a oportunidade.

A raiva de Naraku apenas aumentou. Pensou em tudo o que tinha feito, e pensou em seus motivos. Pensou no ódio puro e denso que nutria contra Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru e todas aquelas faces sorridentes que insistiam em serem felizes mesmo quando ele tentava esmagá-las.

Sentiu duas mãos suaves levantando-o, e percebeu que Miroku não faria nada para impedir Kagura. Ao contrário, ele a olhava com curiosidade. Naraku sentiu-se impotente e ainda mais contrariado. Tinha sido derrotado e humilhado, espancado e jogado ao chão, e aquela mulher vinha ajudá-lo como se ele precisasse de mais aquele chute. Ele a empurrou, acertando-lhe o rosto com as costas da mão e jogando o rosto dela para trás.

Kagura não se abalou. Sabia o que tinha que ser feito agora que Naraku perdera a corrida. Quando Inuyasha fez menção de aproximar-se, a raiva acendendo os olhos dourados, ela olhou-o e fez um gesto discreto para que se afastasse. Sem entender, ele fez o que ela pedia.

Miroku ainda a observava curiosamente.

-Acabou. Não façam mais nada, por favor. Vou levá-lo embora. –ela esfregou cuidadosamente o rosto, e sentiu uma pontada de dor.

-Vejo você em todas as corridas há anos. Como suporta que ele a trate assim? –Miroku manteve-se parado, mas queria se aproximar, afastá-la do homem no chão. –Agora que acabou, ele não é mais nada. Você pode ser livre.

-Não, ela não pode. Ela é um pássaro enjaulado, e eu joguei a chave da gaiola fora muito tempo atrás. –Naraku sorriu, enquanto Kagura novamente o ajudava a se levantar. –Kagura é meu brinquedo pessoal, meu troféu mais precioso, por ser o primeiro. Ela foi meu primeiro desafio e minha primeira vitória. Lutei para consegui-la, e ela sabe que não a deixaria ir embora. E não pensem que com vocês será diferente. Não pensem que acaba aqui.

-Por que você não nos deixa em paz? –Kagome se aproximou, agarrando-se ao braço do namorado em busca de apoio. –Por que nos odeia tanto?

-Você eu não odeio. –disse ele, com um sorriso. –Você os fez sofrer, Kagome, de uma maneira que eu nunca consegui. Te invejo por isso.

Quando Inuyasha deu um passo à frente, Naraku continuou:

-Eu não a odeio, nem à sua amiga de muletas ali atrás. –Sango estremeceu. –Quer saber quem eu odeio? Quem realmente me faz querer acabar com toda essa infelicidade? As pessoas que eu odeio, Kagome, são Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha. Meus irmãos.

Todos pararam por alguns momentos, e então Kagura começou a levar Naraku em direção a seu carro.

-Nunca soube, não é, Inuyasha? Acho que nosso irmão também não. Sabem agora, e acho que eu deveria ter contado antes. A cara que você faz agora eu queria ver a muito tempo.

Antes que qualquer um conseguisse dizer alguma coisa, Kagura já tinha colocado o irmão dentro do carro e dado a partida.

-Irmãos?

Sango aproximou-se até estar ao lado de Miroku, que apesar dos machucados pegou-a no colo. Quando ela começou a reclamar, ele a interrompeu.

-Me deixe levá-la, Sango, nem que seja só para satisfazer meu ego.

-Você já tem ego suficiente. –disse ela.

-Certo, então me deixe fazer isso só para me aproveitar de você.

Ela ficou em silêncio.

Miroku fez um sinal silencioso para Inuyasha, que ainda estava parado. Ele devolveu o aceno, mandando o amigo embora com Sango. Tinha muito que pensar naquele momento, e tudo o que queria era estar sozinho.

Kagome não falava nada desde que Naraku lhe dissera que a invejava. Por conseguir fazer seus amigos sofrer? Que tipo de pessoa conseguia dormir à noite depois de fazer o que ele fazia? Ela agarrou o braço de Inuyasha com mais força, deixando claro que estava ali para o que ele precisasse.

O peso exercido sobre seu braço irritou Inuyasha. Será que ela não percebia que ele precisava ficar sozinho? Num puxão, ele se afastou. Kagome olhou-o um tanto perplexa, mas em silêncio.

Nunca antes vira aquele olhar sombrio e distante nos olhos de Inuyasha, nem mesmo quando partira daquele lugar deixando-o para trás com o coração em pedaços. Ela sentiu o ar faltar, o coração pulando descompassado e doendo por aquele homem, aquele amigo, aquele que ela escolhera para amar. Estendeu a mão para tocá-lo, mas ele a afastou, e aquela cena foi como um flash do passado. Doeu ainda mais, e ela quis chorar.

-Preciso ficar sozinho um tempo, Kagome. –disse ele, se afastando. –Me desculpe.

Ela tinha partido uma vez, e ele tinha deixado, mas Kagome nunca seria aquela pessoa. Já tinha perdido demais por coisas pequenas como orgulho, e não estava disposta a novamente se separar dele por um problema que ela sabia que podiam resolver. Agarrou-o pelo braço, e forçou-o a virar-se para ela.

-Não faça isso. Eu me afastei uma vez, e você sabe como doeu. O problema é que naquele tempo a gente não se amava. Se você se afastar agora, Inuyasha, vai me machucar muito mais do que eu te machuquei. Acha mesmo que vamos conseguir nos recuperar mais uma vez?

Ele não ligava.

Não conseguia se importar com mais nada, não com as palavras de Naraku reverberando em sua mente, impregnando seu ser com um asco tão grande que ameaçava engolfá-lo.

Irmãos. Tinha que saber se era verdade.

Libertando-se da mão de Kagome com um puxão, ele foi embora sem olhá-la nos olhos. Se tivesse olhado, talvez tivesse também ficado. Ela não se permitiu cair de joelhos e chorar, como queria, mas foi por pouco. Queria gritar para que ele voltasse, porque se fosse embora não sabia se voltariam algum dia a ficar juntos.

Quando ouviu o barulho do carro dele, lembrou-se de que estava sem carona. Miroku e Sango já tinham ido embora e ela viera com Inuyasha.

Não se importou. Talvez andar os quilômetros que a separavam de casa ajudasse a esquecer.

Quando ela começou a andar, o movimento na rua se dissipou. Animadas com o final espetacular da corrida e de Naraku, os corredores começavam a partir em busca de outro circuito em andamento ou qualquer lugar onde pudessem beber. Kikyou ainda a observou durante algum tempo, pensando em ajudar Kagome. Tinha medo do que aconteceria com ela, andando sozinha tão tarde e tão abalada.

Kaede a segurou.

-Não é da sua conta. Ela precisa ficar sozinha, tanto quanto ele.

-Ela está desprotegida. –disse Kikyou, num sussurro.

-Eu já estive também, e sei que quando a gente se machuca, fica mais forte.

Sentindo-se culpada ao perceber que deveria ter protegido a irmã e ficado ao lado dela, Kikyou deixou Kagome ir embora sem tentar segui-la.

-Você vai me perdoar algum dia? –perguntou, sentindo de repente uma onda de tristeza.

-Já te perdoei. O difícil, Kikyou, é esquecer.

Sem mais palavras, as duas foram para casa.


	21. Chapter 21

Olá (:

Demorei e tal, mas espero que nenhuma de vocês tenha ficado nervosa ou tido uma embolia - o que é embolia?

Bem, enfim, meu coração palpita e meu cérebro hiperventila, porque eu consegui ir à bienal no dia 21 - houve segundou round de autografos do Raphael Draccon (:

Só é triste que, mesmo tendo os três livros da Saga autografados, não estou com nenhum deles - minhas amigas fizeram a limpa nos meus filhos, digo, livros, e levaram todos para passear - os novos, pelo menos.

Ayame, obrigada pelo comentário - Concordo com praticamente tudo o que você escreveu, mas ainda acho que Kagome x Sesshoumaru tem seus méritos, quando bem escrito e com algum contexto. Espero que goste desse capítulo (:

B, Eu ri demais quando li seu comentário! Obrigada (: Morte ao Naraku, Hm. Vamos ver o que posso fazer.

Cosette, eu só consegui ir à bienal na semana seguinte, e nem curti, porque cheguei tarde e voltei supercedo. Só peguei o autógrafo nos livros e corri pra pegar o onibus de retorno! Quem é seu ex-professor? O que ele fazia por lá? Que livro ele escreveu? Ouvi dizer que Spohr bateu o record de Meg Cabot de fãs maníacos esperando pra pegar autógrafo! Espero que goste do capítulo, by the way.

Kah, que bom que você leu apesar do tumulto! Também tenho tido um ou outro tumulto, tanto que essa reta final de fanfic foi toda cheia das pausas gigantes. Mas o próximo capítulo é o último - ele vai ser postado acompanhado de prólogo. Bem, eu reli aquele trecho que você apontou e realmente foi falha minha, vou consertar assim que der tempo ._. Obrigada!

Gente, penúltimo capítulo de Ternura para vocês.

**ENJOY, CAMBADA!**

**Ternura**

**Thirteenth Key**

**Capítulo Vinte e Um – Cegueira**

"_Uma vez você pediu que eu ficasse. Agora, eu quero pedir o mesmo. Você ficaria, não apenas até eu dormir, mas para sempre? A raiva não existe mais, e tudo o que me resta é te amar com todas as forças. –Miroku"_

Inuyasha chegou em casa sem notar o tempo passando. Entrou no chuveiro, pronto para passar lá o tempo que fosse necessário para esquecer sua noite. O costume o traiu, não o deixando agüentar mais de quinze minutos debaixo da água.

Os sussurros no quarto de Sesshoumaru o deixaram alerta para que não entrasse lá, mesmo que sua vontade fosse perguntar se ele sabia de algo sobre Naraku. Sem saber o que fazer, distraído e confuso, ele sentou-se na cama.

Tentou lembrar-se da briga com Naraku, mas tudo o que conseguiu ver em sua mente foram os olhos magoados de Kagome. Por alguns instantes, temeu o que ela dissera.

E se nunca mais fossem os mesmos?

Sentiu-se culpado. Como pudera deixá-la lá, sozinha? De repente, um medo insano tomou conta dele. Miroku já tinha ido embora. Ela tinha ficado completamente sozinha, por culpa dele e de sua maldita incapacidade de levar os outros em consideração.

Levantou-se, pegando as chaves ao passar pela cozinha. Atravessou a rua para chegar à casa que Kagome dividia com Rin, vazia àquela hora. Provavelmente a outra voz no quarto de seu irmão era da amiga de sua namorada, o que deixava-o sozinho do lado de fora de uma casa sem ninguém.

Inuyasha procurou nos bolsos pela chave que Kagome lhe dera para emergências, mas descobriu só trazia as suas no bolso. Pensou em voltar para pegá-las, mas o medo de perder a passagem de Kagome nos cinco minutos que o separavam de sua casa o fez ficar ali.

Sem outra opção, sentou-se no degrau da entrada e pôs-se a esperar.

Kagome recusou-se a chamar um táxi ou pedir carona para algum amigo. Sabia que Rin pretendia passar a noite fora, e não queria atrapalhar Sango e Miroku por saber que aquela noite seria o momento decisivo do relacionamento deles.

Caminhou durante horas.

Seus pés deviam estar em estado deplorável, mas ela não os sentia mais depois dos primeiros quilômetros. Kagome agradeceu mentalmente por isso. O sol deu os primeiros sinais de vida quando ela chegou perto de sua casa.

Não estava pronta para voltar. A cena com Inuyasha esgotara-a por completo. A imagem de seu namorado indo embora sem dignar-lhe um olhar de despedida a deixava com um nó na garganta.

Sentia-se cega, perdida, abandonada. Será que seus amigos tinham se sentido assim quando ela partira?

Doía tanto.

Ela sentou-se na calçada diante da casa de Sango. Tinha a impressão de que Miroku a levaria para a casa dele, e estava certa. Agradeceu por isso, porque encontrá-los naquele estado faria com que ela desmoronasse. Usou a chave reserva cedida para ela e entrou na casa vazia. Usou o chuveiro de Sango sem sentir-se culpada, e chorou durante os minutos que passou no banho.

Recusava-se a pensar em Inuyasha. Não sabia se algum dia esqueceria o que ele lhe fizera ao abandoná-la, mesmo sabendo que ele já a perdoara pelo mesmo erro. Abriu a geladeira, mesmo estando sem fome. Sabia que seu organismo estava completamente exausto.

Comeu uma fruta – que não soube dizer mais tarde qual era – e pegou num armário do quarto de hóspedes as roupas que largara ali algumas semanas antes ao passar a noite conversando com a amiga.

Jogou as peças que usava no lixo – nunca mais queria vê-las. Quando se sentiu um pouco mais humana, Kagome deixou um bilhete para que Sango não pensasse que a casa tinha sido invadida e foi embora.

Seus pés voltaram a doer assim que saiu da casa, mas Kagome apenas fez uma careta e ignorou a dor. Só queria chegar em casa.

O sol já estava alto quando Inuyasha a avistou virando a rua. Parecia bem, mas extremamente cansada.

Kagome o viu também, mas ao contrário dele, não pareceu satisfeita. Parou, observando-o de longe, como se estivesse decidindo se ficava, ia em frente ou dava-lhe as costas e ia embora.

Inuyasha tinha passado as últimas horas remoendo a culpa, pensando em maneiras de pedir perdão, mas percebeu que seria inútil. Kagome resolveu ir em frente, passando direto por ele sem dirigir-lhe uma única palavra.

Ele ouviu a porta se fechar, e quis gritar de frustração. Foi até a entrada e chamou por ela.

Ouviu o clique da tranca, e percebeu que estava acabado.

O que ele tinha feito?

Inuyasha esmurrou a porta, mas Kagome não abriu ou respondeu ao seu chamado. Estava encolhida no chão como estivera no hospital, chorando. Por que as coisas nunca funcionavam entre eles? Por que tinha que ser tão complicado?

Pela primeira vez, desejou não ter voltado.

-Kagome? –ele a chamava, mas o simples som da voz de Inuyasha a deixava ainda mais perdida. –Kagome... Me desculpe. Eu estava tão perdido... Com tanta raiva.

Desistindo de bater, Inuyasha também se encostou à porta. Um de cada lado, cada um com suas mágoas.

-Liguei para o meu pai enquanto te esperava. –disse ele, fechando os olhos. –É verdade o que Naraku disse.

Ela não disse nada.

-Ele é meu irmão, e de Sesshoumaru. Anterior a ambos os casamentos de meu pai.

Silêncio.

-Eu sei que ferrei com tudo. –disse ele, tentando conter o desespero. –Sei que nunca deveria ter te abandonado, mesmo que minha mente estivesse uma confusão só. Se você nunca vai me perdoar, eu entendo, porque sei que eu mesmo não estou conseguindo. Mas se houver alguma chance – qualquer chance... Deixe-me entrar, Kagome, para tentarmos resolver isso. Não posso te perder. Não de novo.

Ele esperou durante alguns minutos, e então desistiu. Ela não abriria, e ele teria que viver com aquele peso a mais na consciência.

Quando ele estava na calçada em frente a casa, a porta se abriu.

Inuyasha teve medo de se virar para vê-la.

-Entra. –sussurrou ela, parecendo extremamente cansada. –Nós lutamos demais, não acho justo desistir agora... Que tudo se resolveu.

Com um suspiro do mais puro alívio, Inuyasha se virou.

O olhar que ela lhe dava não era de total confiança, mas era alguma coisa. Era um começo.

Ele voltou e entrou, permitindo-se sentir esperança.

* * *

O sol bateu suavemente na cama onde duas pessoas dormiam entrelaçadas. Uma delas, o homem, acordou sob a luz intensa da manhã e começou sua vigília à espera do despertar de sua companheira.

Ele sorria.

Miroku moveu-se com cuidado, até abraçar o corpo adormecido de Sango. Lembrou-se da noite anterior. Não tinham conversado ainda, mas aparentemente nenhum dos dois sentiu falta de palavras.

Ela despertou naquele momento, enquanto o sorriso dele ainda estava nos lábios.

-Acabou, não é? Toda a raiva, o ódio, a dor.

-Acabou. –disse ele. –Pelo menos para nós.

Inuyasha ainda sofreria maus bocados, se o que Naraku dissera na noite anterior fosse verdade.

-Eu sei. –e ela sabia mesmo. Imaginava como seria difícil para Inuyasha. –E então, como nós dois ficamos nessa história?

-Juntos. –respondeu ele.

-Parece bom.

-Durante todos esses anos, e naquela noite em que eu causei sua briga com Sesshoumaru, acho que deixei muitas coisas de lado. Não disse certas palavras que talvez sejam importantes para você. Sei que são para mim. –ele deslizou a mão pelos cabelos longos e escuros de Sango. –Eu disse que ficaria ao seu lado, mas não disse que a amava. Então, estou dizendo agora. Eu te amo.

Ela sorriu.

-Eu também amo você.

Miroku puxou-a para perto, dando um beijo escandaloso nos lábios de Sango. Ela riu. Era estranho ser feliz de novo, depois de todos os contratempos que tinham vivido. Era estranho estar ao lado dele, mas ao mesmo tempo era maravilhoso.

-Quase me esqueci – disse ele, enquanto escorregava uma das mãos para baixo, de maneira sugestiva. – O que é aquela moeda?

Ela deu de ombros.

-Tolice.

-Conte, sua tirana, ou eu juro que roubo suas muletas enquanto você dorme.

-Nesse caso – disse ela, olhando-o entediada – Você teria que me levar no colo.

-Vou dizer de outra maneira então. – ele sorriu. – Conte-me, minha amada tirana, e eu prometo que definitivamente roubarei suas muletas.

-Quando nós tínhamos uns quinze anos – disse ela, enfiando a cabeça no travesseiro para não ver a reação dele – você levou um bolo de uma garota e eu te levei para tomar um sorvete. Você não me deixou pagar, mas esqueceu o troco e o atendente o entregou para mim.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo.

Ele a observou atentamente. Depois, sorriu. Será que havia, no mundo todo, uma mulher tão mandona, linda, inteligente e tão tolamente adorável?

Colou os lábios aos dela, pensando que a resposta era, definitivamente, um grande não.

Deixando-se ignorar a vergonha e o mundo exterior em geral naquele momento, Sango retribuiu o beijo oferecido.

* * *

Rin observava o rosto adormecido de Sesshoumaru, perguntando-se quando ele a convencera a deixar de ser cética.

Ela não acreditava em ceder, mas ali estava, na cama dele, quando queria estar na sua. Suspirou, ignorando os pensamentos confusos. Gostava dele, e por hora bastava.

Levantou-se e caminhou até o banheiro.

Sesshoumaru teria acordado com o barulho do chuveiro, se já não estivesse acordado desde muito antes dela. Sorriu, enquanto atendia ao telefone na primeira chamada.

-Sesshoumaru?

-Sim. –ele reconheceu a voz de sua secretária.

-Há uma emergência no hospital. Precisam de qualquer cirurgião disponível.

Ele desligou e começou a se vestir.

-O que foi? –Rin cruzou a porta, o banho terminado, uma toalha envolvendo o corpo pequeno. –Algum problema?

-Me desculpe. –disse ele, vestindo-se com pressa. –Emergência no hospital.

Ela se vestiu também, e despediu-se rapidamente antes que ele entrasse apressadamente no carro e fosse embora.

Sesshoumaru chegou ao hospital meia hora depois da ligação. Kouga já estava lá, o que não era uma surpresa, já que aparentemente o tratamento do irmão de Kagome seria transferido para a cidade.

Uma maca passou ladeada por enfermeiros, e eles observaram uma mulher deitada. Estranhamente, apesar dos arranhões e ferimentos aparentemente graves, ela estava consciente. Seus olhos incríveis, de um âmbar quase vermelho, olhavam distraidamente o teto.

-Nome? –perguntou Sesshoumaru, acompanhando a correria que se instalou.

-Kikuchi Kagura. –disse Kouga, correndo do outro lado da maca. –Foi um acidente feio, envolvendo o carro que ela dirigia e um muro.

-Algum outro passageiro?

Kouga olhou-o.

-Um. Kikuchi Naraku, irmão. Gravemente ferido, também na operação.

Sesshoumaru acenou com a cabeça e esqueceu-se do outro homem, aquele que já estava sendo operado em algum lugar daquele hospital.

Concentrou-se então na mulher que agonizava, ainda viva.

-Vamos ter que operá-la juntos. –disse Kouga. –Pode lidar com isso?

Sesshoumaru encarou-o, a resposta estampada nos olhos.

-Você pode até ter sido uma pessoa desprezível, Nakagawa Kouga, mas essa mulher precisa de nós dois. Além disso, apesar de tudo, você é um bom médico.

De acordo, os dois passaram por uma porta e sumiram de vista.

Kagura olhava o teto, mas não via nada. Sua mente se fixava firmemente em algum momento distante, quando ainda não estava completamente imersa naquela dor estranha.

Naraku tinha sido levado para casa, mas os ferimentos eram um pouco mais graves do que pensavam, o que apenas o tornou mais agressivo. Ela tinha marcas de unhas e mãos pelo corpo quando atendeu o telefone no dia seguinte.

-Vamos, você tem que ir a um hospital. – ela acordou-o rapidamente, e antes que Naraku protestasse estavam dentro de um carro.

Ele se sentia com menos raiva, mas não menos insatisfeito. Ignorou o cinto se segurança como sempre fazia, e percebeu que Kagura também o fez.

Ela deu a partida, dirigindo com rapidez pelo centro da cidade.

-Esse não é o caminho do hospital. –disse ele.

-Não vamos para lá agora. –observou ela, fazendo uma curva fechada.

-O que aconteceu, Kagura? –ela acendeu um cigarro, ignorando a pergunta dele. Guardou o isqueiro, um pequeno objeto elegante de ferro.

Soprando fumaça, ela acelerou um pouco mais.

-Eu decorei o apartamento dela. –disse, por fim.

Naraku começou a se sentir estranhamente desconfortável.

-Eu decorei o apartamento de Sango anos atrás. –disse Kagura . –Foi uma sorte ela não ter me reconhecido ontem. Acho que estava escuro. Sabe quem nos apresentou, Naraku? Kanna. Minha namorada. Mas você já sabia, não é? Afinal de contas, você se deu ao trabalho de jogar com ela como fez comigo. Como a convenceu a cortar os pulsos?

Definitivamente sentindo-se ameaçado, Naraku olhou para fora. Pular do carro estava fora de cogitação. As portas estavam travadas e a velocidade era enorme.

-Eu a encontrei coberta de sangue, e pensei que ela tivesse matado você. Então eu vi os braços dela e soube que era culpa sua. Venho esperando desde então. Nossa mãe morreu hoje, talvez você queira saber, foi por isso que me ligaram. Ela me disse, algum tempo atrás, que aconteceria. E me mandou também investigar seu passado. Descobri coisas interessantes.

Ela tragou o cigarro mais uma vez e continuou.

-Não somos irmãos, não é, seu filho da puta? –ela não o olhava, o que levava Naraku a acreditar que Kagura sabia exatamente o que fazia. E que faria uma loucura. –Você me controlou todo esse tempo me fazendo pensar que eu era um lixo por dormir com meu irmão. Você matou Bankotsu e meu pai.

Naraku avançou, tentando tirar o volante das aos dela, mas Kagura apertou a ponta do cigarro contra um de seus olhos sem piscar.

-Cacete, fica quieto! –ele gritou de dor, e ela o empurrou com força contra o vidro da janela. –Eu apanhei de você ontem e fiz menos barulho. Você os matou, não é? Eu pensei que fosse mesmo isso. Bem, vamos continuar a história. Não somos irmãos, você matou pessoas que eu amava e fez Kanna tentar suicídio. Detalhe interessante, Naraku: Eu encontrei a faca. Pensei em usá-la para matar você, mas achei que seria muito pouco. Quando você foi buscar Kikyou, eu te segui.

Ele congelou.

-Ah, agora você entendeu.

Kagura sorriu. Um sorriso cheio de ódio e felicidade. Porque daquela vez ele não sairia vivo.

-Queria que você reconhecesse meu carro e soubesse quem o estava matando, mas não deu certo. No fim das contas, nunca prestou atenção, não é? Eu o joguei no lago depois de derrotar você no que faz de melhor. –ela se sentia de repente poderosa. Carregava nas mãos o poder sobre a vida e morte do homem no banco do passageiro. –Afinal, a polícia desconfiaria se meu carro sumisse logo depois do seu acidente. Fiz uma cópia idêntica, mas mesmo assim você não percebeu.

O olho sangrava. Naraku sentiu o desespero chegar até a garganta e o engoliu de volta. Ela era covarde. Ela não faria nada.

-Mas no final das contas, você não conseguiu, não é? Eu estou vivo. Agora pare esse carro.

Ela gargalhou. Muito mais do que seu amor-próprio, Naraku tinha tirado também boa parte de sua sanidade. Kagura apenas riu alto, enquanto acelerava mais.

-Acha mesmo que eu vou parar agora? Naraku... Você tem que morrer. Eu sei de tudo. Tudo! Acha mesmo que o fato de ser filho bastardo do pai de Inuyasha lhe dá o direito de acabar com tudo o que ele tem? Se sua mãe era uma vadia, não é culpa de ninguém.

Quando ele levou as mãos ao seu pescoço, Kagura usou novamente o cigarro aceso. Daquela vez, ela forçou-o para dentro da boca de Naraku, fazendo-o gritar.

-Quem diria que eu tive medo de um homem patético como você durante tanto tempo.

Ela virou. Tinham chegado a uma rua deserta num bairro privilegiado.

-Termina aqui, Naraku. Você vai morrer, e nunca vai poder dizer a Inuyasha o quanto o prejudicou. Suas glórias vão ser enterradas com você, e comigo. Sabe da melhor?

Ele não respondeu. Tentava desesperadamente abrir a porta.

-A melhor parte é que você perdeu.

* * *

Sesshoumaru trabalhava em silêncio, com Kouga a seu lado, ambos lutando pela vida da mulher na mesa de operação. A tensão no ar poderia ser cortada com um bisturi, mas eles estavam ocupados demais salvando Kagura.

Uma enfermeira entrou.

-Precisamos de outro médico na sala ao lado. O paciente está tendo uma hemorragia.

Eles trocaram um olhar, e Sesshoumaru fez um sinal para Kouga.

-Pode ir.

-Não, você sabe que ela precisa de nós dois.

A enfermeira ficou parada, esperando pela decisão dos dois.

Eles se encararam por um longo segundo, e então Sesshoumaru virou-se para ela.

-Não podemos sair daqui.

-Aquele homem vai morrer. –disse ela, mesmo que soubesse que a decisão era a mais lógica.

-E essa mulher vai sobreviver. –disse Kouga, voltando a trabalhar. –É assim que deve ser.

Sesshoumaru também voltou a atenção para Kagura. Enquanto ele trabalhava, absorto em salvar uma vida, seu irmão morria na sala ao lado.


	22. Chapter 22epilogue

Hey, Hey, HEY! Cá estamos com o capítulo FINAL dessa fanfic que eu curti tanto escrever. Obrigada por acompanhar, e tem abraços no final, haha.

Ayame: Obrigada por comentar, e espero que goste do final. Acredito que sentir-se feliz ou não pela morte do Naraku não torna ninguém mais ou menos humano e digno. Há pessoas que simplesmente estão fadadas a morrer. Não é que elas mereçam. É que, quando acontece, ninguém sente muito. Kagura terá seu lugar ao sol agora. (6) Ela fez por merecer. Abraço!

Cosette, então, MUITO obrigada por acompanhar. Demorou, né? Mas agora já era ): Não sei quem é seu professor, não sou muito ligada em poesia, mas se você diz que pra ensinar redação ele era o cara, eu acredito! Sempre tem aqueles professores que a gente não conhece mas queria ter aula com, hm. Bem, agora vem o fim de Naraku, Kagura, Inuyasha e Ternura. Espero que goste.

Kah, valeu, VALEU MUITÃO, por acompanhar, porque só Deus sabe desde quando a gente se esbarra nesse mundão de fanfics, auehasuehuasheaus. Sim, eu pretendo continuar escrevendo, mas quero algo só meu, pra variar. Estou trabalhando em fanfics sim, porque elas me fazem uma (quase) escritora melhor, mas preciso muito de uma história toda minha. Um dia ainda lerá algo por aqui! ;D Enfim, o fim. Espero que você goste. (: Kagura, como eu já falei, vai ter seu lugar ao sol sim. Ela merece, coitada ._.

B, obrigada por comentar. SIM, era a Kagura *-* Adoro gente complicada em fanfics, uma pena que minha mente não seja psico/sociopata suficiente para tornar essas personagens mais profundas e embaralhadas nas idéias. No entanto, acho que fiz um trabalho legal por aqui ;D Kagome não chutou o Inuyasha, mas nesse capítulo você vai ver que a coisa não foi tão simples. Espero que goste do final (:

**Ternura**

**Thirteenth Key**

**Capítulo Vinte e Dois – Felicidade**

"_Chega uma hora em que as coisas têm que parar de dar errado. Chega um momento em que decisões importantes têm que ser tomadas. Nossos corações se partiram, sangraram e sofreram unidos. Agora acabou, e ainda estamos inteiros. Nós podemos ser felizes. –Sango"_

Era madrugada quando Sesshoumaru chegou em casa. Se passavam semanas, mas era como se fossem anos. Vidas.

Já tinha saído da casa de Inuyasha. Morava agora num apartamento perto de seu consultório, não mais que um quarto, cozinha, sala e banheiro. Não precisava de mais nada, até porque não passava mais tanto tempo por lá.

Quando se deitou, sentiu o calor emanando da mulher que já dormia ali. Rin se mudara pouco tempo depois dele, uma pequena aposta no relacionamento dos dois. Ela ainda tinha seu quarto na casa de Kagome, mas Sesshoumaru tinha a ligeira impressão de que não voltaria para lá.

Abraçou-a e adormeceu no mesmo instante.

Ao seu lado, Rin abriu os olhos, sentindo o conforto que ele lhe oferecia. Era estranho estar ali, mas ela começara a se acostumar. No início, marcado pela morte do irmão que nem ao menos conhecia, Sesshoumaru se mostrara um tanto distante, mas por algum milagre ela suportara aquela fase estranha e estavam ali.

Inuyasha tinha sido mais difícil. A revolta por tudo o que Naraku tinha feito ainda existia, e todos sabiam que demoraria muito tempo antes que ele superasse. A surpreendia perceber que Kagome não se deixava abalar pela fase difícil. Sua amiga estava firme como uma rocha, lutando com todas as forças por aquele relacionamento.

Rin sorriu. Pôs a mão sobre a de Sesshoumaru e voltou a dormir.

Seria um longo dia.

Longe dali, Kagome observava o rosto adormecido de Inuyasha. Ainda se lembrava da conversa que seu namorado tinha tido com Kagura. Fora difícil, escandalosamente difícil.

Ela passou os dedos pelos cabelos incrivelmente longos e brilhantes de Inuyasha com um olhar de dor. Era estranho vê-lo sofrendo tanto. Era insultante perceber que não podia fazer nada. As palavras de Kagura ainda ecoavam dentro dela, e provavelmente dele também.

Kagura tinha superado bem a cirurgia. Parecia abatida e extremamente triste. Era como se não quisesse ter sobrevivido. A notícia da morte de Naraku tinha vazado rápido, e corrido pelas ruas até os ouvidos atentos de Miroku. Inuyasha tinha ficado sabendo então, e correra para o hospital direto ao quarto da sobrevivente.

-Então é verdade. –ela estava dormindo, mas ele se aproximou mesmo assim –Ela está viva, e Naraku morreu.

Uma garota de cabelos loiros extremamente claros sorriu para ele.

-Sim, ele morreu. –ela estendeu a mão para a de Kagura. –Tudo ficará bem.

Mas ele sabia que não ficaria. Sabia que não teria fim, nunca. Sempre carregaria no peito e na memória cada um dos atos de seu irmão, sempre saberia que sangue do seu sangue podia fazer coisas horríveis. Naquele momento, quando os olhos de Inuyasha mostravam uma intensa raiva, Kagura abriu os olhos e o encarou.

-Não faça isso. –sussurrou ela, apertando a mão de Kanna. –Não o deixe ganhar. Você tem amigos e uma vida, o que é muito mais do que posso dizer de mim mesma. Não jogue tudo fora por causa dessa raiva.

-Como não sentir raiva? –ele se aproximou ainda mais, mas nenhuma delas se sentiu ameaçada. Não eram o alvo daquele ressentimento, e era exatamente aquele o problema. Não havia mais a quem culpar. –Como?

-Eu era amante dele. –Kagura ofereceu um sorriso triste. –E nós fomos criados como irmãos. Meu pai o adotou porque amava a mãe dele. Só fiquei sabendo disso algum tempo atrás. Tem idéia de quanta coisa ele tirou de mim, Inuyasha? –ela viu a surpresa, viu a pena. Não viu asco, e aquilo a deixou imensamente feliz. –Naraku brincou comigo durante dez anos. Mas eu sobrevivi. Sobreviva você também.

Inuyasha não tinha encontrado palavras que pudessem rebater aquela declaração. Ela definitivamente tinha sofrido mais do que ele nas mãos de Naraku. Sango também. Até mesmo Miroku. Então porque não conseguia esquecer e seguir em frente?

Porque era assombrado por aquele rosto, aquele sorriso maldoso?

Saiu, frustrado e perdido.

-Ele não vai superar tão cedo. –disse Kanna, acariciando distraidamente a mão de Kagura. Em seu pulso havia uma pequena cicatriz, que a lembrava constantemente de seu próprio sofrimento causado por Naraku. Sentia alívio ao perceber que poderia ser feliz agora.

-Não. Mas vai, porque tem amigos e família de verdade. Tem uma chance muito maior que a minha, e eu sei que vou conseguir, portanto, ele também.

-É. Ele tem muito mais do que você. –sussurrou Kanna, com um sorriso entristecido. Seria ela o bastante para Kagura?

-Você é tudo o que eu preciso. –ela sorriu, e levou os dedos da namorada aos lábio. –Vamos conseguir. E torcer para que eles consigam também.

Kanna sorriu, enquanto Kagura adormecia novamente.

Pela janela do quarto, viu Inuyasha partir. Havia algo diferente nele. Mais do que tristeza e revolta, ela via uma depressão profunda. Seria necessário muito trabalho para que voltasse a ser um dia o rapaz feliz que ele era antes de tudo aquilo.

Antes de Naraku.

Voltou para a cadeira e se sentou, preparada para velar o sono de Kagura.

Inuyasha tinha passado as semanas seguintes como era previsto. Arredio, deprimido, culpado. Kagome sofria junto, por se recusar a afastar-se dele.

Nunca mais abriria mão dele, e tinha deixado aquilo muito claro.

Sob os olhares preocupados dos amigos e mesmo parentes, como o pai de Inuyasha, que ligara várias vezes, ela tinha lutado com todas as forças para tirá-lo daquele poço no qual estava caído.

Ela entendia, talvez melhor do que ele, a dor que o corrompia. Kagome entendia porque o que seu namorado sentia agora era o mesmo que ela sentira quase seis anos antes. Era a própria dor misturada à culpa por causar a dor alheia. Ele sentia como se fosse o motivo de tudo o que tinha acontecido, desde o acidente de Sango até a quase morte de Kagura.

Agora, deitada ao lado dele numa cama no meio da madrugada, Kagome engoliu bravamente as lágrimas, pousando um beijo suave na face adormecida de Inuyasha. Perguntava-se quanto tempo mais lutaria antes de vencer aquela batalha. Porque desistir estava completamente fora de cogitação.

Levantou-se e pegou um pacote que guardara cuidadosamente no fundo da gaveta na noite anterior. Levando o teste de gravidez numa mão não tão firme quando gostaria, Kagome se dirigiu ao banheiro. Estava pensativa. Se ela estivesse realmente esperando um filho, seria uma boa notícia, ou apenas destruiria completamente tudo pelo que vinha lutando desde seu retorno?

Não sabia. Mas o que quer que acontecesse, ela sabia pelo menos uma coisa.

Ia lutar. E ia vencer.

* * *

Sango despertou sabendo que estaria sozinha na cama. Não porque Miroku estivesse longe dali, tinha consciência de que qualquer barulho descuidado o levaria direto ao quarto. Estavam na casa dele, e nem sempre aquele lugar era o mais apropriado para alguém como ela.

Sentou-se na cama e estendeu a mão para as muletas, e ao perceber que não estavam ali, experimentou um instante de pânico. Olhou então para o canto do quarto, esperando ver sua cadeira e já pensando em como chegar até ela.

Foi quando se lembrou do motivo pelo qual Miroku não estava na cama.

Sentado numa cadeira na cozinha, ele esperava. À sua frente, sobre a mesa, havia um café da manhã que vinha planejando por semanas. Sorriu ao ouvir passos se aproximando.

Desde a morte de Naraku, tinham passado muito tempo conversando. Miroku ainda tinha coisas a falar, apesar de ter desabafado boa parte de seus medos e desejos na noite em que procurara Sango para anunciar a corrida. Ela mesma não ficava atrás. A amizade que compartilhavam tinha ficado para trás, perdida nos anos de dúvidas, e agora queriam mais do que tudo tê-la de volta.

Além da amizade, havia algo mais. Arriscava-se a pensar que era amor. Nunca o sentira antes, não sabia como reagir àquele instinto de proteção e carinho. Acordar ao lado dela era interessante, depois de tanto tempo imaginando como seria.

Os passos se aproximaram ainda mais, e Miroku se levantou. Ao seu lado, repousavam as muletas de Sango, companheiras fiéis da batalha que eles tinham lutado juntos.

Ela entrou na cozinha, e sorria tanto quanto ele. Quando Miroku abriu os braços, convidando-a a ir até ele, Sango sentiu uma onda de calor envolvendo-a. Contentamento, paixão, a mais pura felicidade. Num arroubo de alegria, ela caminhou até ele, livre de qualquer suporte, e o abraçou.

Havia algo especial naquele simples gesto de ternura. Havia muito mais do que qualquer um dos dois conseguia entender. E, por ser a única coisa que podiam fazer naquele momento, eles não tentaram compreender o que se passou. Apenas sentiram, e foi o suficiente.

* * *

Positivo.

Ela sentou-se na cama, os cotovelos nos joelhos e o queixo nas mãos. Era interessante estar naquela condição tão... Feminina. Levantou-se, respirando fundo.

Seria mãe em alguns meses.

Pensou um pouco sobre o assunto. Não conseguia se sentir mal. Ao contrário, sentia-se orgulhosa e protetora em relação à nova vida que crescia em seu ventre. O estranho é que ainda não sabia se seria sensato contar ao pai. Estavam bem e a relação era estável, mas ela sabia muito bem que uma notícia daquele porte podia abalar qualquer estrutura.

Deitou-se na cama, as pernas para fora. Ouviu ruídos, e logo ele estava dentro do quarto.

-Achei que você ficaria trabalhando até tarde. –disse ela, sorrindo. Ele se sentou ao seu lado na cama, e o peso a fez escorregar para perto.

-Consegui sair mais cedo.

Ela se sentou, e não pensou muito bem nas palavras, mas soube o instante em que ele entendeu a notícia.

-Estou grávida.

Sesshoumaru ficou imóvel por um momento, hesitante sobre o que deveria dizer. Algo se revirou em seu estômago, mas não foi ruim. Era uma mistura de excitação e medo que o deixou intensamente satisfeito.

-Grávida?

Ela não sabia o que pensar da reação. Levantou-se, por saber que precisava andar para pensar direito. De repente, se tornara imprescindível fazê-lo aceitar e ficar feliz com aquela notícia. Mais do que um filho, ela queria uma família. Para alguém que não acreditava em ceder, ela tinha mudado muito em pouco tempo.

-Sei que não estava nos seus planos. –disse Rin, antes que ele começasse a dizer o quanto estava feliz. –Mas aconteceu, e se você não aceitar... Bem, acho que não quero ficar com você se for assim.

-Não faça isso. –ele sorriu. Não queria que ela terminasse, não por não querer saber que ela o abandonaria por uma criança, o que de fato o aliviava – saber que ela amaria o filho deles – mas porque não era necessário. –Não precisa dizer esse tipo de coisa, Rin.

Ela sentiu o desespero subir pela garganta.

-Se você não quiser a criança, vai ter que tirá-la daqui – ela pôs a mão sobre a barriga – você mesmo. E, se tentar, eu acabo com você.

Sesshoumaru não soube se sentiu mais raiva ou graça naquela declaração, mas ao olhá-la nos olhos percebeu que não era nenhum dos dois.

-Não vou fazer nada disso. Nós vamos ficar juntos e ter esse filho. Por que seria diferente?

Ela abriu a boca para mandá-lo ao inferno antes de perceber o que Sesshoumaru tinha dito. Sorriu, então.

-Me sinto estúpida.

-E eu me sinto aliviado. –ele passou os braços em torno dela, pousando os lábios na testa de Rin. –Saber que você tem um instinto maternal quase assassino me tranqüiliza. Vai saber cuidar dessa criança.

Eles riram.

Sesshoumaru já estava satisfeito com o rumo de sua vida. Não se sentia culpado pela morte de Naraku – ao contrário, sentia-se feliz em saber que escolhera a vida certa para salvar naquela noite. Sabia que Inuyasha demoraria mais tempo para superar, mas já tinha decidido deixar o irmão lidar com seus problemas sozinho.

Saber que seria pai completava um ciclo.

-Podemos chamar Sango para ser a madrinha?

Rin sorriu.

-Se você não a ama mais daquele jeito, por mim tudo bem.

Ele pegou-a no colo e pousou-a na cama.

-Então está tudo certo.

* * *

Ao contrário de Rin, Kagome não estava grávida. Inuyasha percebeu isso ao ver o exame no lixo, como resultado negativo no mostrador.

Sentiu-se um lixo.

O que Kagome teria feito se fosse real, se estivesse grávida? O abandonaria, com certeza. Quem tentaria criar um filho com alguém como ele? Alguém que estava tão depressivamente próximo de desistir de tudo?

Sentado no chão do banheiro, ele se pôs a pensar.

O que mantinha Kagome ali? Porque ela não desistia, como ele mesmo já tinha feito? O que a prendia ali? Levantou-se, sentindo a frustração tomá-lo por inteiro. Estava acostumado agora. Respirou fundo algumas vezes, e de repente tudo sumiu.

Só o que ele via era o exame. O sinal negativo.

Desceu as escadas correndo e a encontrou no escritório, lendo alguma coisa sobre alguma assunto com o qual não se importou.

-Kagome, porque você ainda está comigo?

A pergunta a pegou de surpresa, mas era a primeira vez em semanas que Inuyasha começava uma conversa por vontade própria e Kagome sentiu que precisava responder com sinceridade.

-Porque eu te amo.

Pego de surpresa, Inuyasha sentou-se no chão. Não esperava uma resposta daquelas. Esperava que ela dissesse que não sabia, o agradecesse por fazê-la ver seu erro e fosse embora. Saber que ela o amava apesar de tudo o que tinha acontecido era assustador.

-Por quê?

-Porque você é doce, quando não está deprimido. Porque você é gentil quando não está frustrado. Porque você me faz feliz, quando não está sangrando por dentro. Mas, mais do que tudo, porque você me aceitou de volta mesmo depois que eu parti.

Ele levantou a cabeça, olhando-a direto nos olhos e percebendo ali algo que nunca tinha visto. Era algo que lembrava esperança, mas tinha também força. Era como se Kagome tentasse erguê-lo com o olhar, forçar a coragem para dentro de seu corpo.

E, por incrível que pareça, era como se ela estivesse conseguindo.

-Levante-se, por favor. –disse ela, com lágrimas nos olhos, e ele soube que Kagome não falava sobre se levantar do chão. –Eu preciso de você.

Inuyasha soube que naquele momento teria que tomar uma decisão. Teria que levantar-se e ir em frente, ou ficar parado para sempre. Teria que ir atrás de Kagome ou perdê-la para sempre. Ele sabia que ela não o abandonaria, mas cedo ou tarde até mesmo aquela vontade de ferro cederia à dor e desilusão de perder para um inimigo invisível.

Por um momento, o olhar dela vacilou. Temeu perdê-lo ali, e temeu não suportar aquela dor. Mais uma vez, Kagome admirou-o por conseguir perdoá-la e aceitá-la de volta. Sofrer daquele jeito acabava com as pessoas, e superar aquilo uma só vez era o suficiente por uma vida. Mas ali estava ele, tentando levantar novamente.

Ela levantou-se da cadeira e parou diante dele. Tinha decidido nunca mais deixá-lo, e aquilo não se aplicava apenas no plano físico. Apoiaria Inuyasha também com seu amor.

E mesmo que estendesse sua mão, eles sabiam que ela pedia que ele aceitasse não apenas sua ajuda, mas seu coração.

Daquela vez, pela primeira vez em semanas, ele não vacilou. Pegou a mão de Kagome, envolvendo-a com a sua no calor que era tão dele, tão único. Levantou-se e a abraçou como também não fazia há muito tempo.

Emocionada, ela agarrou-se a ele, chorando.

-Obrigada. –sussurrou. –Obrigada por não desistir.

-Eu desisti, por algum tempo. –disse ele, abraçando-a também. –O problema é que no fim, eu sempre volto pra você.

Aquela era uma declaração de amor, e ela sabia. Apertou-o com mais força.

-Você pensou que estava grávida. –disse ele, acariciando os cabelos negros de Kagome. –O que faria comigo se estivesse?

-Eu o chutaria daqui até a Polônia, pra ver se você voltava ao normal. –disse ela. –E depois que conseguisse... Bem, depois estaria tudo bem.

-Então você já sabe. –disse ele, beijando-a nas faces.

-Sabe o que?

-Que está tudo bem.

Ela riu, e concordou.

Tudo estava bem.

Finalmente.

**Prólogo**

"_You __can go higher, you can go deeper, there are no boundaries above and beneath you. Break every rule now, there's nothing between you and your dreams. – No Boundaries"_

Havia algo no ar. Talvez fosse felicidade, mas era doce demais. Talvez fosse paixão, mas era algo mais suave.

Quando uma mulher ruiva vestida de branco caminhou até um homem de cabelos negros e olhos brilhantes, algumas mulheres choravam. Entre elas, duas acompanhadas de homens incrivelmente parecidos, ambos com cabelos prateados, e uma ao lado de um homem com olhos tão incrivelmente azuis que beiravam o violeta.

Um garoto adolescente, que lembrava vagamente uma das mulheres, levou até o altar um par de alianças. Seu nome era Souta.

Após anos de tratamento, a doença que o enfraquecia começava a ceder.

Também havia outro garoto desconhecido ali. Seu nome era Kohaku, e ele era irmão de Sango. Era pouco mais velho que Souta e olhava distraidamente para Rin. Ela estava pendurada no braço de Sesshoumaru, com uma criança nos braços e um sorriso nos lábios.

E que sorriso!

Ele corou, e voltou a prestar atenção à cerimônia.

Não demorou, e tudo estava acabado. Kouga e Ayame estavam casados.

Miroku estava satisfeito, e Sango estava dançando.

Sesshoumaru estava sorrindo de maneira discreta, e Rin era mãe.

Inuyasha estava sorrindo também. Daquela vez, o resultado do teste tinha sido outro. Kagome estava grávida.

-Sango... –a voz sussurrada ao ouvido dela era carregada de algo que jogou-lhe um arrepio pela espinha – Preciso de perguntar uma coisa.

Ela se afastou apenas o suficiente para olhá-lo nos olhos.

-Você está feliz?

Ela não precisava de adjetivos fracos ou desculpas esfarrapadas daquela vez. A resposta era fácil, e era verdadeira. Abraçando Miroku com força, ela disse, sorrindo:

-Sim. Muito feliz.

_**Fim.**_

_**ACABOU, CAMBADA!**_

_**Obrigada, muito obrigada MESMO, por acompanharem essa fanfic. Considero Ternura minha melhor obra. Obra sim. Não de arte, talvez, mas definitivamente uma obra. Algo no que trabalhei e coloquei sentimentos, frases nas quais joguei minhas palavras mais pensadas, mais doídas (às vezes). Escrever essa fanfic foi muito estranho. Uma das poucas que não saíram tremendo e se perdendo na minha cabeça oca, e também uma das que mais me mostraram o quando eu melhorei. Porque é sério, minhas fanfics mais antigas são vergonhosas. De Ternura, afora o dramalhão mexicano from hell 666, eu sinto orgulho.**_

_**Não tenho mais fanfics completas. Faz mais de um ano (se prestarem atenção, verão que agora faz quase um ano que Ternura começou a ser postada) que não escrevo um conto completo, com exceção de um original bonitinho que acabei perdendo (eram cinco capítulos chorosos) num bug do computador. Mas continuo escrevendo. Foi lançado um concurso (sem regras ainda, só sabemos o tema) de contos sobre Nova Ether, o universo de Dragões. Sentiram o drama? Sim, eu pretendo participar, mas como não há regras meu conto se tornou um fanfic que pretendo dividir em dez capítulos ou, se possível, menos. Já iniciei.**_

_**Quanto aos originais que eu pretendia, querem saber? Não desisti, mas ficou dificil. A primeira idéia de um original que eu tive ainda não consegui passar do capítulo UM, depois de escrever os cinco primeiros e perdê-los num megabug (tenho muitos desses no meu pc). A primeira vez é sempre a melhor, quando se trata de um conto, e não queria apresentar algo que eu considerasse menos do que ótimo. Há outras idéias que eu pretendo colocar em documento de Word. Provavelmente não serão as 184 páginas de Ternura, mas será algo legal. Espero que no dia em que eu conseguir, enfim, vocês estejam por aqui para ler.**_

_**Continuem lendo. Não apenas as minhas fanfics, e não apenas fanfics. Há autores maravilhosos nesse mundo, e só nós, leitoras, sabemos como é bom se afogar num livro e esquecer por alguns momentos tudo o que acontece fora das páginas escritas. Mantenham contato :D Me mandem links de fanfics suas, ou sei lá,. Eu demoro, MUITO, mas leio e comento (:**_

_**Para aquelas que acompanharam Ternura, obrigada. Para as que me acompanham desde antes, obrigada ao quadrado. Adorei estar aqui ;D**_

_**Até a próxima, gente (podem me adicionar nos autores favoritos, eu deixo aheusaaseuhau)**_

_**Beijos, abraços e desejo de felicidade,**_

_**R. N. Umezaki (porque meu fake, a Key, está aos poucos sendo deixada para trás)**_


End file.
